


El Rey

by Nachos89



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Budding Love, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachos89/pseuds/Nachos89
Summary: In this AU, the Geckos make it across the border without the Fullers. No Culebras in this one. After a disaster trip to Mexico with her family, where their money ran out and they were stranded across the border, Kate was forced to get a job to support the family. She spent the past several months working in a hotel restaurant in a small beach town, when two brothers show up. Even though their path is different this time, the Fullers and the Geckos seem destined to meet, as this encounter becomes more than two ships passing in the night.





	1. Getting in to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different with this one. This first chapter is more backstory, but the rest will be what happens after they first meet. Some similar conversations will take place in this story, but in slightly different contexts. How you enjoy!

Seth and Richie Gecko pulled off the biggest job of their lives. After Richie pulled off an amazing prison transfer break, freeing Seth, they robbed a bank in Abilene of thirty million dollars in bearer bonds. It didn’t go exactly to plan though, more people died than either wanted or expected. 

Richie was having a hard time concentrating on the safe, which was odd. He never had a problem like that before. He told Seth he was just rusty. It had been over five years since he had done anything like this. Five years of him living alone in the woods while Seth rotted in prison. It was clear to Seth that his safe cracking skills weren’t the only things that faltered over those years. 

To Seth, Richie just seemed different overall, not quite there. He was uneasy, distant, on edge, and just plain off. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but it was clear the last five years were not good to him. Seth loved his brother, but could tell that he needed this more than he did. Sure prison wasn’t exactly a picnic for him either, but Richie wasn’t coping well with whatever happened to make him move out to the woods alone. 

Seth tried talking to him about it, but Richie would get all quiet every time, telling him he was fine. He asked how he ended up in the woods to begin with, and he mumbled something about the end of the world, and being prepared. They were at lunch right before the heist, when he decided to pry one last time. 

“It’s about time,” said Richie, as Seth approached their picnic table. “I could eat a horse.”

That was followed by Richie arguing over the kind of tacos Seth brought him, and getting mad because they weren’t the right ones. He then had the nerve to tell Seth how he should have spent his time in the pen. Like he would have any clue what it was actually like in there. Or like he would even make it on the inside, himself. Sure he might have big plans to get a degree while in there, but it’s hard to get a degree when you’re dead. And Richie would have pissed someone off enough to try to kill him for sure.

Seth made a comment on Richie’s lack of people skills getting in the way of his big prison plans, but Richie shot back that he didn’t need people skills. That was on account of him being a prodigy.

“Last I heard, you were living in some shack in the woods near Emporia,” said Seth. “I guess that’s how a prodigy lives?”

After a little argument over Seth’s ex-wife, Vanessa, Richie said, “Do not dismiss the importance of becoming self-sufficient. Look at the world around you, brother. It’s coming apart.”

“Really?” Asked Seth in astonishment. “Oh yeah, Yeah. It doesn’t look hunky dory at all.”

“Okay,” interrupted Richie. “See, that’s because you’ve spent the last five years trapped in an eight by ten cell. You can’t even turn on the news these days, without seeing some new catastrophe of Malthusian proportions. And the man who cannot build his own shelter, or gut his own food, is just courting disaster.”

Then, after everything else, the asshole was complaining about Seth not getting him horchata, which also pissed Seth off. They had bigger issues than missing beverages. He would see later, how the missing rice milk, was actually a bigger problem than he could have possibly imagined. 

After that, shit went south. Mishap after mishap, and Richie doing things Seth never thought he would ever do. Yeah, something was definitely off, he thought.

He figured a change in scenery would at least help him with what he was going through, maybe even bring him back to who he used to be. He needed his brother back, because who he was with in that bank, was not him. Richie was aggressive towards the hostages, putting his knife to their throats, and cold cocking the manager. To Seth, some of his actions were done right scary. They were a complete one-eighty to his normal actions, and they left Seth unsure of what he would do next. He wasn’t sure he could trust him.

They brought one of the hostages over to the safe because she said she knew the combo. As it turned out, the manager switched it after the bonds were dropped off, and he was the only one who knew it. So Richie had to try to crack it. 

After Richie had to walk away, yelling about how he couldn’t work like this, Seth had to use the drill. His impatience and temper were yet more signs that something was very wrong. Richie was always patient and cool under pressure, Seth was the hot head.

Using the drill tripped the alarm, which wasn’t unexpected, but it led to the cops breathing down on them as they tried to exit. That made Richie take a hostage as a shield, which he also never did. They had to shoot their way out of the bank, killing several cops and rangers. Shit only went further downhill from there.

They finally ended up at a little motel, taking a breather after the fiasco at the little liquor store. More rangers showed up as they were trying to get provisions, and there was a shootout. Both rangers were gunned down, as well as the clerk, but only after Richie took a bullet in the bicep. This brought their body count up to nine, which was nine more than Seth liked.

So here they were in this quiet, little motel, waiting for the heat to die down. Carlos said he could get them across at night, so they had hours to kill before they could make a real move. They had to keep the heat away, so laying low was the only option.

They brought the hostage bank teller into their room, then Seth went to get them something to eat, and swap cars to avoid it being recognized. He made it pretty clear to the lady, Monica, that she was to be quiet and not try anything while he was gone. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else today, so she better not give him or Richie a reason. She complied.

After Seth left, Richie was uneasy in the hotel room. He paced around and frantically wrote in his journal. Monica feared for her life, so she tried to calm him down. She even helped clean and dress his wound, dumping tequila on it and then tying a thin piece of fabric around it to help stop the bleeding. Luckily it was a through and through, only hitting flesh. It would eventually heal, but he would always have a fairly large and ugly looking scar.

After that, Richie calmed down a little. When Monica asked, he even showed her some of his drawings in his notebook. Some of them were truly terrifying to her, pictures of gutted women and headless torsos. But others were more appealing, showing breathtaking beach and mountain scenes. He told her a lot of his drawings came from his dreams, telling her he felt better after he figured them out. He figured them out after drawing them, so he could see the whole picture. 

After that they pretty much just sat and watched cartoons, but she started to not fear him as much as she did at the bank. True, he was a thief that would kill without hesitation, but he was also shy and awkward. He seemed to have difficulty starting conversations with her, even when he tried, fumbling for the right thing to say, and often coming across the wrong way. But when she asked about his art, he kind of came out of his shell. She found that picking a topic for him that he liked, or he found interesting, made it easier for him to have a conversation. And that if she picked the right one, he could talk her ear off. He just needed a little push to get started, and the more comfortable he felt, the more he talked. The more he talked, the safer she felt.

She could tell he wasn’t all bad, and that he truly didn’t seem to want to hurt her. She had a strong feeling that neither of the brothers wanted that, so she did as she was instructed, hoping that nightfall would come soon, and they would keep their word and let her go.

When Seth returned with greasy burgers, fries, horchata, and the sweet potato fries Richie wanted, she and Richie were still watching cartoons. She was clearly still a bit nervous, but Richie seemed to like what he was watching. Sometimes he was still such a kid, thought Seth, drawing in his journal and watching cartoons in the afternoon. 

They ate their food in near silence, waiting for nightfall. When the time came, Richie tied Monica to the bed frame, and the brothers made their way to the border. They weren’t exactly sure how this was going to work, but Carlos assured them that he had someone waiting for them who would get them across. After all, if they didn’t make it, he didn’t get his ten million, so he wasn’t about to risk it.

They made it across the border after meeting Troy and his “family”, who snuck them across in his RV. He dropped the brothers at their meeting point, a strip club named “The Titty Twister”. The brothers got drinks and watched the show until Carlos showed up. 

They stayed and watched the big finale together, and then the exchange was made. Seth handed Carlos the ten million in bearer bonds he was owed, and he in turn handed them keys to a black, Corvette, and a name of a fence to get their money cleaned. The brother’s were free to do as they pleased south of the border.

Seth got them a cheap motel room for the night, close to the bar. The next morning they went to see Carlos’s guy to get the bonds exchanged for actual money. Then the brothers headed further south. They were going to a beach to start the rest of their lives as millionaires in Mexico.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate Fuller was living in Mexico. It wasn’t exactly her choice. A few months after her mom died, Kate’s dad bought a junky RV and packed up the family for a trip to Mexico. With only a month before her senior year, and no timeline for this trip, Kate reluctantly made the road trip across the border.

Once across the border, things began to unravel. Her father eventually told them that he wasn’t planning on going back anytime soon. He moved them all over Mexico in that RV, and started drinking heavily. As they made their way across the country, weeks passed, and slowly but surely the money ran out. 

Six weeks into the damned vacation, they were totally broke, another truth Jacob Fuller kept from his kids until after the fact.They had nowhere to go, and had barely any money for even the basics. The trip had officially become a disaster.

Kate was furious, she didn’t want to go on this trip to begin with, and now she was stuck here. She was missing her senior year. There wasn’t going to be a homecoming or a prom with Kyle, the things she was looking forward to the most. Hell, there didn’t even seem to be a graduation in sight.

To top it all off, her relationship with her dad was strained from before this stupid trip. She knew he was lying to her about something. There was something about her mom’s death that wasn’t adding up, but he wouldn’t come clean. She started feeling like she couldn’t trust him any more. She didn’t feel safe with him.

After the RV broke down for the first time while still in Texas, Kate’s dad took time to cool off and grab a drink in a bar. She used that opportunity to find court documents addressed to her father. With a little digging, and a few phone calls, she got the police report sent to her phone. 

She later read the report while sitting next to the pool in the motel they spent the night in, because her dad was too drunk to continue. It only brought more confusion, and more distrust. She couldn’t figure out what her dad was hiding, and he refused to talk further about her mom’s death to this day.

Now they were stuck in a small, coastal town in Mexico near Bucerias, and Kate was the only one of the three that was even remotely fluent in Spanish. She had to find a way to support her family and get back to Texas. She had to find a job and a place to live.

There were a few hotels and diners in the town that were hiring, and luckily Kate was able to find a full time job as a waitress in one of the beach hotels, and a part time job as a waitress in a diner in town. Jacob’s total lack of Spanish speaking skills, and tendency to lean towards alcohol made steady work for him difficult to find, but Kate got him a part time job at the hotel cleaning the restaurant and bar after hours. 

Scott, Kate’s sixteen year old brother was the one Kate worried the most for. She was able to find a school in town that was for English speakers. Of course a Spanish class was mandatory, but at least he could continue school, and understand the lessons. Kate also convinced her boss at the hotel that Scott could play guitar in the restaurant on the weekends. It paid little up front, but there were often tips from guests that made it kind of worthwhile.

It had been a long two months since she started at the hotel. She had to choose reduced pay in order to get a small room in the hotel. She needed the money, but she needed a real bed and a hot shower even more. It unfortunately only had one bed, so Scott and Jacob still slept in the RV, but she gave them each keyes so they could use her bathroom for hot showers of their own.

Life was improving day by day, even though it was mundane and not at all what she expected as a seventeen year old. That was until two brothers moved into one of the hotel’s private villas along the beach, and started eating at the hotel restaurant daily.


	2. Meeting at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Richie finally meet Kate.

Kate was going about her day as a waitress in the little, hotel restaurant. It was Monday, and she was working the lunch shift. While the tips were better during the dinner rush, Kate liked the less hectic lunch shift, it was more relaxed. She was more than halfway through her shift, making it effortlessly from table to table, like she always did, when two men were seated in her section.

She made her way over to her new guests to get them any drinks they wanted while they looked over the menu.

“Hola,” she greeted as she stopped at the edge of the table. “Hablas Español?”

“Si,” said the one with the glasses. “I do at least,” he chuckled. “But my brother needs you to stick to English if you can.”

“I can definitely do that,” she smiled. “Texas born and raised. Where are you boys from?”

“Kansas,” grunted the other one.

“Well then,” she said. “My name is Kate, and I’ll be serving you today. Can I get you boys anything to drink?”

“Well,” said the dark haired, glassesless one. “It’s a beautiful sunny day south of the border. I think I’ll have a piña colada.”

“Sounds good,” she smiled. Then she turned to the other one with the glasses. “And what about you? Can I get you one too?”

“Sounds great,” he said. “But I’ll take a horchata.”

“Come on, Richard,” said the other brother. “Lighten up, have a drink with me.”

“Maybe later, Seth,” he replied. Then he turned back to Kate. “I’ll just stick with the horchata for now.”

“That’s a good choice too,” she smiled. “It’s one of my favorites here.”

With that she whirled away to get them their beverages.

When she returned with their drinks, the brothers were ready to order. Seth, the one with no glasses, ordered steak tacos, and Richie, the one with glasses, ordered chicken tacos, extra spicy.

After that, Kate went about her day as usually. She stopped at their table several more times to check up on them, made minimal small talk, made jokes and laughed at theirs, and eventually said goodbye to them as she dropped off their check. When she returned to pick it up, she was shocked at the one hundred percent tip she was left. She knew food was pretty cheap at the hotel, but still most people tipped accordingly. This was amazing. It left a smile on her face the rest of the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Richie woke up to the sounds of waves hitting their private beach. This villa was perfect, he thought. The last place they stayed was nice too, but it was in Cancun. There were college aged idiots, and other drunks all over the place. It was like a party all the time, and it was not his scene. Seth liked it though, so Richie put up with it for over three months. That was enough.

The noise and the crowds were starting to get to him. It wasn’t peaceful any more, and Seth was always out, trying to find a girl for the night. Richie wasn’t like that, he was shy, and girls didn’t understand him. He tried though, for Seth, but it only pushed them further apart. He felt that strange urge he had before, the one telling him to find a quiet place alone. It’s what drove him to the woods in the first place. He felt more comfortable when he wasn’t surrounded by people, people who were always judging him.

This place though, was quieter. The town was small, and they had their own little beach.   
There was a little road from the hotel that lead to a peaceful area of small villas, ten on the beach, and ten across from them. Each with their own little, fenced front yard, and driveway with a carport. They still had the Corvette, so the carport was a must.

The Gecko’s villa was the last one on the beach side, with a small rocky, palm tree lined cliff that jutted a bit into the ocean, just to the right of it. This was even better for Richie, because then they only had neighbors to the one side. And since most of them were there for only a week or so, the guests spent little time there anyway. So in a sense, it was pretty secluded.

All the villas there were white stucco, with clay tile roofs. They all had little manicured front lawns with palm trees for shade, and a flower lined, stone walkway that lead to the covered porch and front door. They were really cute, modern, but with a Spanish twist.

Inside there was a small foyer that lead to the open, and completely tiled living area. There was an alcove bar that Seth intended to always keep fully stocked, just before a hall that lead to the three bedrooms, and two full baths. There was a spacious sitting area just past the hallway, with two, comfy couches, a dark wood coffee table, a TV stand in the same wood, and a decently sized TV. There was also a cozy fireplace along the one wall. To the other side there was a small, up to date, kitchen with stainless steel appliances, and granite counter tops. There was even a peninsula with four bar stools, that lead to a large, dark wood, circular dining table. Of course the entire wall behind that was floor to ceiling windows, and a patio door. 

The fenced backyard was even better than the rest of the place. There was a covered patio just off the living space, with a small table and chairs off to one side, and a couple of lounge chairs to the other side. Right off the patio was a hot tub surrounded by several more palm trees. There was even a little stone path that lead from the covered patio to a gate a few feet past the hot tub. That gate lead directly to their private beach. It was pretty much the most perfectly peaceful place they could ever dream of, and they even had twice weekly maid service. Which was perfect because Seth liked things neat, but hated cleaning.

Richie could stay at the villa as much as he wanted, and still go to the small town when he needed, without feeling claustrophobic. The main part of the hotel even had a bar and two restaurants, and was only a short walk away. That meant even fewer trips to town if he so chose.

This place was just what he needed, a cozy little place that offered just as much human contact as he wanted, when he wanted. Sure he liked going to bars and getting a few drinks, maybe even getting a few lap dances, but the peace of mind a secluded, beach house provided, meant he liked those places even more when he chose to go.

Seth liked this place too. He was glad Richie found it. Sure he liked the party and many drunk, loose girls that Cancun offered, but a nice relaxing beach was also nice. There was also less chance they would be recognized down here. It was so quiet and secluded, nobody would ever think to look for them here. Plus it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to go to bars and meet drunk, loose girls, or get a lap dance at the local strip club. It just meant he had time away from that too, which actually sounded enjoyable.

It was his second day waking up in paradise, and Seth could smell the coffee Richie had already started for him. Richie never touched the stuff, but when he got up first, which was most of the time, he always started a fresh pot for Seth. 

When Seth made it to the open kitchen/living room area, he saw Richie sitting outside at the little table under their covered patio. He was drinking a cup of tea as usual, watching the late morning waves hit the beach. He seemed so at peace out there, and Seth knew in that moment that this was the right call. This peace of mind is exactly what Richie needed. Hopefully it would help bring him back to who Seth remembered him being before he went away.

Seth poured himself a cup of coffee, added a little cream, and a hint of sugar. Then he grabbed some of the bacon and eggs Richie had made, along with a piece of buttered toast. Then he made his way out to sit with his baby brother.

“Morning, Richie,” he said as he placed his plate on the table.

“Morning, brother,” said Richie, turning to acknowledge the intrusion. 

That was all the conversation they had as Seth ate. Richie drank his tea quietly, as he enjoyed the sounds of nature around them. Seth was still too tired to think of anything else to say. Plus, it was nice just being out here without anyone to interrupt them. 

When Seth finished his food, he got up and took both his and Richie’s plates to the kitchen. He popped his head back out after he cleaned up.

“I’m gonna go for a swim in that beautiful ocean,” he said. “It looks inviting as fuck. You gonna join me? Or are you still afraid of getting a tan?”

“I’m not afraid of getting a tan, Seth,” said Richie. “I just don’t like the idea of skin cancer. I also don’t feel the need to look like old leather.”

“No, you prefer looking like a pasty, old, vampire, lingering in the dark. While being surrounded by people with beautiful, bronze skin, having fun in the sun, no less.”

“I’m not pasty,” said Richard, turning to look Seth in the eyes. “Nor am I old. And I go out in the sun, I just do it in moderation. Also, there is no such thing as vampires, so how could I look like one?”

“You coming or not?”

Richie sighed, “I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Don’t forget your SPF 50, Nosferatu.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was starting her shift at the restaurant again, another lunch shift. She took one last, long look at the ocean before heading to her section. Today was so beautiful, she wished she had the afternoon off to head to the beach. That was the only real problem with the lunch shift, she wasted the day away serving other people food and drinks, when all she really wanted was a little fun in the sun.

At least the restaurant was outside, she thought. It was a nicely shaded, covered patio, with ceiling fans to add a cool breeze on those hot, summer days. From here she could at least feel the warmth on her skin, and smell the seaside. It was way better than any office job, that was for sure.

Luckily she was off tomorrow afternoon, which was all she could think about. She would be on that beach almost all day, catching some sun and swimming in the ocean. Then when night hit, she would be stuck working her other job in town, not exactly fun, but the extra money was needed.

Kate never expected that at seventeen she would practically be the sole provider for her family, but that’s how things turned out. The only redeeming part of this excuse of a life she had, was the location. If the weather wasn’t so perfect down here, and there wasn’t a beach only feet away, Kate would be absolutely miserable. As it stood, she was only somewhat miserable, and that she could live with.

She headed to her first table and was off. She spent the next few hours weaving through the crowded patio to her tables. The day was seeming pretty normal, and as bland as usual. Her tips were okay, and everyone seemed nice so far, which was not always the case. She was halfway through her shift before anything even remotely interesting happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was lounging in a chair on their little, private beach, cold beer in hand. Next to him, sat Richie, who also had a cold beer, but it was left sitting on the little table between them. He was busy drawing in his sketchbook.

“What are you doing?” Asked Seth. “You have all this beauty around you, and instead of enjoying the view, you’re writing in that book of yours.”

“I’m not writing,” said Richie. “I’m drawing. In fact, I’m drawing the view from here.”

“Why don’t you just enjoy it?”

“I am enjoying it.”

Seth sighed, “You hot in that getup, brother? You’re on a beach wearing slacks and a dress shirt. Don’t you own shorts?”

“No,” sighed Richie. “You know I don’t. And no, I’m not hot. Any other questions?”

“Yeah,” smirked Seth. “You about ready to grab some lunch?”

Richie closed his sketchbook and nodded, “You just want to go the restaurant in the hotel again? The food was good yesterday.”

“Yeah, that sounds fine. Those piña coladas were damn good too. I think I’ll get another one.”

“Or three,” smirked Richie.

“Maybe I will,” laughed Seth. “I‘m a rich man, Richard. I’ll do as I damn well please. You are too, brother. You can do anything you want. Maybe you should try it out.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kate,” said the hostess, Juana. “Table sixteen is ready for you.”

“Gracias, Juana,” said Kate as she finished putting the orders in for one of her other tables.

She made her way out to the patio again and headed to her new table. I can’t believe it, she thought. Those are the same two guys from yesterday, the big tippers. All of a sudden her day was looking up. If she got another big tip from them, it would just make her day.

“Hi, boys,” she smiled, as she came up to the table. “Back again, I see.”

“Well the service was so good yesterday, Princess,” smiled Seth. “We just had to come back again.”

Kate giggled at the comment, and the obviously flirty grin he was giving her. She had never had such good looking, older men flirt with her like this, but she liked it. She decided she liked them too.

“What can I get you to drink today? Another piña colada?”

“It’s Kate, right?” Asked Seth.

“Why yes it is,” she smiled back.

“You see, Kate, that is the kind of great service that made us come back today. Of course I’ll have another one,” he winked back at her.

Richie rolled his eyes at Seth’s attempt at flirting. The girl was clearly too young for him, but that didn’t seem to stop him from laying on the charm. And was that blush he saw creeping up her cheeks? She was clearly enjoying it. She was really cute though, even if she was too young, he thought. He was kind of jealous of Seth, he wished he could pull off that kind of ease while flirting. Even if it was just harmless, like it would be with a beautiful, young girl like her. 

“And what about you?” Asked Kate, bringing Richie out of his trance. “Another horchata?”

“Umm, yes please,” he said, giving her a shy smile.

“Comin’ right up,” she smiled back, then headed off to get them their drinks.

Kate headed back to the table with their drinks, and tried to be extra nice and flirty. First of all, she liked them, they were nice, and fun. Second of all, they were huge tippers, so she wanted to stay on their good side. And third of all, they were super hot. Like put every boy in her high school to shame hot. And at least one of them was flirting with her. 

She couldn’t be sure with the quiet one, Richie. He kept giving her these adorable, shy smiles, but she wasn’t sure if he was just like that, or if that was his flirting style. Either way, it was really cute, and she liked it. The more talkative one, Seth, was so charming. He kept making her blush, which was super embarrassing, but hey, at least he was making the day fun.

She checked on them more often than necessary during their meal. Every time she was met with another witty, and extra flirty comment by Seth. And every time she asked Richie anything, she got that little smile that was melting her insides. She was going to have to try to get more from him though, Seth did almost all the talking for the two. 

The brother’s seemed to stay longer than they had to. They finished their meals and stuck around to get another round of drinks. Kate didn’t mind, in fact she liked it more than she thought she should. This time, both of them got piña coladas. Then they both got another one after that. To Kate it seemed like the didn’t want to leave for some reason. Maybe they liked her as much as she liked them, she thought. Or at least she was hoping that was the case.

The liquor seemed to loosen Richie up a bit. He was definitely getting chatty. He asked Kate about her family, and how she ended up working at a hotel restaurant in Mexico. He told her they finished up a big job, and that’s what landed them here. Seth told him to shut it when he started sharing too much, but he waved off Seth, saying he was fine. Then he told her they had a private villa by the beach.

“How long do you boys plan on staying?” Asked Kate, handing them the bill Seth asked for.

“No real set plans yet,” said Richie. “But I’m hoping for quite a while.”

“As long as we keep getting such exceptional service here,” smiled Seth. “I can see us staying a very long time.”

Kate giggled at that, “Well I hope you boys do stick around. Not all our guests are so charming.” She gave them a blushing, shy smile. “Can I expect to see you guys here again?”

“Absolutely, Princess,” said Seth.


	3. Rough Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have rough days, especially when we have difficult families. But we just have to deal with it the best way we know how.

Weeks turned into over a month, and the Gecko’s returned to the restaurant almost daily. They always asked to sit in Kate’s section if she was there, quickly becoming her most loyal guests. She even got into the habit of letting them know her schedule, so they would know if they should come for lunch or dinner, or sometimes even both.

She wouldn’t exactly call either of them a friend, but she really enjoyed when they came, and secretly wished she could see them more. It always brought a little more sunlight to her day when they were in it. The large tips they always left were just a bonus to the great conversation, and good company. Not that the other guests were generally a problem, most of them were great too. Just the Geckos always made her feel special, and she liked it. It made her feel less like the help, and more like a person.

Seth remained flirty every time without fail. Richie, on the other hand, was hit or miss. He was always nice, and super sweet, but still so shy even after all this time. Sometimes that shyness lead to awkward conversations or pauses, but she could tell he was trying. So no matter what, she always tried to keep the conversation going, because she didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. Kate still thought he, and everything he did was cute regardless, but wished he was as flirty as Seth. When she playfully flirted with Seth, he always got extra flirty back, but most of the time Richie never even flirted back at all. Like he wasn’t picking up on it or something. But when he did respond, it sent shivers down her spine.

She really enjoyed the casual flirting with Seth though too. It felt so grown up, but also so wrong, flirting with an older man. But she was only a few months away from eighteen anyway, and it’s not like he meant anything by it. It was just fun, is all, and boy could he make her blush. She could tell he was a real lady killer. Looking the way he did, spending money the way he did, and the smoothness of his charm. He could make any girl melt with the way he made everything feel so good, yet so bad all at the same time. 

But it was those little smiles she got from Richie, the ones he gave when she was pretty sure he was trying to flirt with her, that made her feel even more wrong. She could never tell if he meant to do that, or if he, like Seth, was just having fun. She got the feeling that his smiles were a little more genuine than his brothers though, like he couldn’t fake it. And God, did she like it. She never thought of herself being like that before, but these brother’s were showing her something about herself she didn’t know existed. 

This particular Sunday, Kate had the breakfast shift. She hated the breakfast shifts, especially on Sunday’s. Her dad was angry at her for not getting more of them off. He liked to get breakfast as a family on Sunday’s, which was only possible when she was off. So he would be a pain in the ass for the Sunday dinner she would do instead of breakfast. He always was. It’s not her fault she had to work two jobs to support them, she thought. It was actually his, so she couldn’t figure out why he always had to put his two cents in. 

So after a long day of running around getting food to strangers, she would have to put up with his most likely intoxicated self during dinner. And then there would be Scott, who would no doubt give her shit about something as usual. The worst part of it was that Seth and Richie never came to her breakfast shifts. So there wasn’t even something to look forward to. It was going to be a long day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie had gotten up early, and was waiting for Seth to get up. He knew Kate had the breakfast shift today, and that Seth hated going out for breakfast, but he kind of wanted to go. They had never had breakfast at the hotel, it might be good. Plus he was getting tired of bacon and eggs, which is pretty much all he could cook as far as breakfast was concerned. That and toast. Seth couldn’t cook at all, so he was no help.

Seth was taking forever, and Richie was getting impatient. He was just about to risk waking him up, when his door finally opened.

“Where’s breakfast?” Asked a grumpy Seth.

“I didn’t make any today.”

“Why not?”

“I was hoping we could go to the hotel for breakfast this morning. We pretty much eat the same thing for breakfast everyday, so I figured it was time to try it out. Plus, Kate’s gonna be there, so we can still sit in her section.”

“You know how I feel about that, Richard. It’s bad enough we go there almost every other meal. Can’t we leave breakfast out?”

“It was just a suggestion.”

“Why all of a sudden do you feel the need to go out so much anyway?”

“I don’t go out that much,” said Richie. “Mostly just for meals.”

“Yeah,” sneered Seth. “And to cock block me it seems.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Seth? I did not cock block you. Just because you didn’t get any last night, doesn’t mean it’s my fault.”

“I got us two, smokin’ hot women last night, Richard. It was a sure thing for both of us. All you had to do was play it cool and not fuck it up, but somehow you managed to. You scared them off talking about that end of the world survival shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Those were all valid points, Seth. My living in the woods for five years does make me the more fit to survive the inevitable end of the world.”

“No woman wants to hear that you spent five years living alone in a shack in the woods, Richard!”

“Well I’m sorry that my living in the woods prevented you from getting your dick sucked, brother.”

“Well you should be.”

An awkward silence filled the room. The good mood Richie woke up in, was all but gone. There was a thickness to the air that made it uncomfortable to breathe. Richie never understood how Seth could get so bent out of shape over a simple thing like not getting any tail. He could just as easily whack it, and get a similar result. Richie did it all the time, and it seemed to work out just fine. In fact, he did it last night, and this morning, which is probably why he was in a much better mood than his brother. 

“You wanna get breakfast or not?” Asked Richie, breaking the silence.

“No,” said Seth. “I don’t. And I don’t think you should either.”

“And why is that, Seth?”

“Because I think you should spend less time with Kate.”

 

“I spend just as much time with her as you do, and what the fuck has that got to do with anything?”

“I see the way you look at her, Richard. She’s just a kid.”

“What the fuck does that mean? You’re the one who always flirts with her. No me.”

“It’s harmless, and she knows it. You on the other hand, look like you wanna eat her up. You’re twenty-seven years old, Richard, you shouldn’t be thinking about a teenage girl that way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seth. I haven’t done anything to or with Kate that’s wrong. All we do is talk when we sit in her section. There’s nothing wrong with talking to her, Seth.”

“It’s not what you say, Richard. It’s how you act. I can tell you have a thing for her, and you shouldn’t. Besides, I think she sees it too. She flirts with you all the time.”

“No she doesn’t, Seth,” said a surprised Richie. “She’s always flirting with you, and blushing after everything you say.”

“Forget about me. It’s playful, and she knows it. You’re just too fuckin’ slow to see that it’s you she’s interested in. And that’s the problem. You’re giving her mixed signals, Richard. Making her think you want her too, and as a young girl, I don’t know how experienced she is with this kind of stuff. She might take that as you want more, and I’m not sure I trust you if she makes a move.”

“What the fuck, Seth!” Yelled Richie. “She’s not like that. And even if she was, I would never do anything with a seventeen year old girl.”

“I can’t be so sure, Richard. She’s cute, friendly, and for some reason she likes you. Which isn’t the norm for you, since you seem to scare away all women, including the ones after me. Why do you think I’ve been trying so hard to get you some ass lately? I wanted to get your mind off of her, and onto some legal women before it goes too far.”

“Fuck you, Seth!” Shouted Richie. “I’m not an idiot, so stop treating me like one. I know right from wrong, and I can take care of myself. I would never touch her, even if by some miracle you were right, and she wanted me to. Which, by the way, I know is not a thing. We’re just friends. Hell, we never do anything with her besides eat in her section, I’m not even sure that qualifies as friends. Why can’t I talk to anyone else without you freaking out? Huh? You jealous because you’re not getting all the attention, Seth?”

“Unlike you, Richard,” spat Seth. “I don’t need to rely on the attention of a teenage girl. I can get actual women to be interested in me.”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“You’re the expert at that, not me!” Seth shouted back. “But I guess I’ll have to, since you ruin every encounter with a woman we ever have.”

“What? You think you’re better than me because you can get a couple of sluts to be interested in you? Picking up drunk chicks at a bar isn’t a real skill, Seth. Why don’t you try meeting a woman, and taking her on an actual date. I bet you’d ruin just as many encounters with woman as I do, if they actually had to talk to you.”

“Fuck you, Richard. Women like me plenty. I’ve been on way more successful dates than you. Oh right, that’s because you’ve never even been on a date. Hmmm.”

“Quality over quantity, Seth.”

“You don’t have either of those things, Richard. And with your piss poor people skills, you’ll never get a date. At least I’ve been with a woman, I guess you’ll never know what you’re missing. That’s why you’re so okay with chokin’ you chicken every Goddamn day.”

“I’ve been with a woman before, Seth!” Yelled Richie.

“One time, in high school, with another virgin. Yeah, I know. That doesn’t really count. You were both clueless losers.”

“Fuck you, Seth! At least I don’t base my success as a man by how many easy women I’ve slept with. You’re just another whore, hoping that by the time you do find the right one, she’s gonna be okay with whatever disease you pick up along the way.”

“Fuck off, Richard.”

“Gladly.”

With that, Richie stormed off. The brother’s didn’t talk the rest of the day. Richie spent most of it locked in his room. Seth burnt some breakfast, refusing to hide from his brother. Then he proceeded to get drunk, which only made matters worse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate stopped back at the restaurant to pick up some food on her way to the RV. Since they didn’t get to do family breakfast, she was meeting Scott and her dad for dinner instead. Neither the RV or her little room at the hotel, had a proper kitchen, so she usually just picked something up if they didn’t go out.

She ordered some of the shredded beef empanadas as an appetizer for Scott, because they were his favorite. Scott loved steak fajitas, so she got those for him too. She got her dad the shredded pork tacos he loved, with beans and rice for dinner. Then she got herself shrimp enchiladas, because they were the special today, and they smelled delicious. She also got a large posole for them all to share.

Her arms were full as she made it to the RV, so she kicked the door to let them know she was there. Scott answer a moment later.

“Be prepared,” he said. “He started early today.”

Great, though Kate. Her dad was drunk before dinner again. This was going to be a rough one.

“Katie-cakes,” her dad slurred, as she walked in. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Hey, daddy,” she said back, placing the food on the counter. “How was your day?”

“Better now,” he slurred.

Kate started unpacking the food as her dad took his normal seat at the RV table. Scott slid into his seat as well.

“What?” Asked Kate. “Am I your server now, Scott? I do it all day, then have to come here and do it too?”

“That’s what women are good at, isn’t it? Cooking, cleaning, and taking care of their families?”

“Scott, don’t be rude to your sister,” said Jacob, sternly and more sober sounding than anything else so far. “That’s no way to talk to a woman, of any kind, sister or not. Now Katie, don’t you pay him no mind.”

“That’s okay, daddy,” she smiled. “And I do enough taking care of you already, Scott. So you can get your ass up, and grab your own food.”

Scott huffed, then begrudgingly got up to get his food. Kate placed the empanadas in the center of the table, and brought her dad his taco dinner. She took out the posole and all the accouterments as Scott made his way back to the table with his food. Then she took out three bowls from the cabinet and brought them to the table, so everyone could take as much of the soup as they would like. She placed her food at her spot, and asked her dad if he wanted anything to drink.

“I made a pitcher of margaritas, if you wouldn’t mind pouring me one, sweetheart,” he replied.

“You already drank it all,” said Scott, rolling his eyes.

“I did not,” said Jacob. “You better not have poured it out again.”

“I didn’t,” squeaked Scott. “You drank it all. Or don’t you remember the argument we had earlier about that?”

Jacob started to say something, but Kate interrupted, “I think I saw some cold sodas in the fridge the other day. I’ll grab us all one. How does that sound, daddy?”

“Ummmm,” said a startled Jacob. “Sure, Katie-cakes. That sounds just fine.” 

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence after that, with only the odd quip every now and then keeping it from being completely awkward. Kate would like it if less of their meals were like this, but instead, it was becoming more and more frequent. 

Jacob’s drinking was becoming a bigger and bigger issue the longer they stayed south of the border. Unfortunately, as hard as Kate worked, she still hadn’t saved up enough to really get them going back home. It cost money to live here, to eat, and to get Scott into that private, English speaking school. Sure they had enough money to make it back, but where would they live? She was sure they must have lost the house by now, it was for the pastor of Bethel Baptist, and her dad was far from that now. They would have filled the spot long ago. Then there was the matter of finding a new job, which might not be as easy as it was here. Plus, she wanted to get her GED and go to college eventually, and all of that would be even more difficult if she abandoned everything here. So they were stuck here, at least until she could save up more money. 

Kate was hoping eventually her dad would get over it. Her mom died six months before they even left for this stupid trip to begin with. And while Kate would never truly get over her mom’s death, she was well aware that life still went on. Just because her mom was gone, it didn’t mean she didn’t have to keep going. She had to live her life, and so did Scott and her dad. It just seemed out of the three, she was the only one willing to work to make things better. 

It was difficult enough for the seventeen year old to take care of herself in this foreign country, but to take care of an angry, younger brother, looking for someone to take it out on, and a father who refused to acknowledge he was becoming a real problem for his kids, it was becoming too much. It was times like this that Kate really missed her mother. 

Jenny always seemed to know how to keep this family going, something Kate was clearly not as skilled at. She knew how to get Jacob back on the right track when he strayed, and knew how to keep Scott inline. Kate felt like she was grasping at straws here, just trying to keep afloat. These two were being no help. She wondered if they even ever thought about how much weight they put on her shoulders. It didn’t seem like they did.

God, she thought. God, I can’t wait for this dinner to be over with.


	4. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Richie talk by the pool.

t was after hours, and the pool was closed to the public. That didn’t matter to Kate, in fact she preferred it. This was how she relaxed, just floating by herself in the pool, with nobody around to get in her way. It was peaceful, and calming. And after the day she had, she desperately needed this.

It was another long breakfast shift, without the Geckos. She liked when they stopped by. They were a nice distraction from her normal life, one that she desperately needed.

That was followed by another brutal family dinner. Scott was being an asshole as usual, and her dad was drunk again. They fought after dinner, about his drinking. About how he couldn’t miss another shift cleaning the bar because he couldn’t get there in time. She was worried he would lose his job, and she wasn’t sure she could find him another one if he did. 

Scott was no help as usual, telling her she wasn’t mom, so she should stop trying to be. She wished she didn’t have to be, she thought. But if she wasn’t taking care of these two idiots, who would? Certainly not them. She’s the one who kept them afloat, didn’t they see that? If it wasn’t for her working two jobs, and making sure everything ran smoothly, God only knows where they would be right now. Didn’t they even appreciate that?

Kate walked to the pool in her bikini and sandals, covered in her beach towel. It wasn’t that far of a stroll from her first floor room in the hotel, maybe about five minutes or so. The place was nearly deserted at this time of night, just people in the bar on the other side of the hotel. So she rarely encountered anyone on the grounds when she was walking around.

So far, in all the months she had worked at the hotel, not once did anyone catch her in the pool after hours. Not the hotel staff, or any guests. It was nice. She was hoping tonight would be like any other night she did this, which was about half the week. She needed this. It was a chance to recharge, and relax away all the stress in her life.

Kate found herself a deck chair and table, that was a little out of sight. She dropped her towel on the chair, and her phone and room key on the table. Then she dove in.

She swam a few laps around the pool, just to burn off some steam. Then she glided over the water calmly for a bit, before just floating on her back, looking up at the many stars in the dark, late night sky. 

While in this position, she closed her eyes and thought about her life. She was still wondering what exactly happened the night her mom died that made it impossible for her dad to stop drinking himself silly. She thought about her friends at school, and everything she missed of her senior year. She thought about the current state of her life, two jobs, no degree, no friends, and fading relationships with her brother and father. 

She took a deep breath and continued to float, trying to keep her mind off all the bad stuff, and trying to think about the good stuff.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie had finally gotten tired of sitting in his room all day. Around nine o’clock, he was finally hungry enough to venture past his brother to the kitchen, but Seth was not on the couch like he thought he would be. Richie figured he was out by the beach, because he was in a sour mood, and most likely wouldn’t feel like going to a bar like that.

He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich for dinner, which was pretty much the only other food they had besides bacon, eggs, and toast. He also scrounged around and found a bag of tortilla chips. It seemed more like a lunch meal to him, but it was pretty much his only option.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying his dinner and an ice cold beer, when Seth came back from wherever he was. He was drunk and belligerent, and still pissed at Richie. And when Seth was pissed at Richie, he could be downright mean, especially when he drank. Richie was trying his best to just ignore him, eat his meal, and head back to his room, but Seth was super irritating when he wanted to be.

Seth sat across the table from him and kept nagging and nagging, calling him names like pussy, nerd, and loser. He made little comments about the fact that he was nearly thirty and only had sex once in his life, and that he couldn’t even talk to a woman without scaring them. All things he had heard before out of a drunk, angry Seth, so they meant little to him. Then he brought up Kate again, and how Richie was being some sort of pervert because of his new found interest in young girls. 

“Maybe that’s the problem” he slurred. “Why you can’t find a woman. They’re too old for you. Young girls might not get how creepy you are, like older women will. You figure out that that might solve your problem, eh? Get ‘em while they’re too young to know any better?” He laughed at Richie’s expression. “If under aged girls are your thing, Richard, I’m sure we can find you some just shy of their quinceanera somewhere in the Godforsaken country. I’m sure someone caters to your kind around here. Just leave Kate out of it. She’s a nice girl.”

“What the fuck, Seth?!” Yelled Richie. “I’m not into kids, asshole! I’m just not good with women, and that’s it. I don’t want anything to do with little girls, and I certainly would never pay for sex with anyone.”

“Well that’s probably the only way you’ll ever get any, you fuckin’ weirdo. So maybe you should consider it.”

“Fuck you!”

“I don’t care who you fuck, Richard, but it won’t be me. And you better stay the fuck away from Kate. If you touch her. . .”

“For the last fucking time, Seth. I have not done anything wrong with Kate. And I never would.”

“You better not.”

That was more than Richie was willing to listen to. He was done with this conversation. He was not a pervert, and he was not interested in children. And he certainly knew better than to try anything with Kate, he just liked her company. Why was that not acceptable? 

When Richie finished his sandwich, he put his plate in the sink without even rinsing it. He needed to get away from Seth before he did something he would regret. He wasn’t above fighting his brother, lord knows over the years they’ve gotten into many fist fights, but he wouldn’t take advantage of his intoxicated state to get in a cheap shot. No matter how rude, or disgusting he was being.

He left the villa to the sounds of Seth calling him a bitch for walking away from him, from his spot in the kitchen. Richie pulled out his cigarettes, another thing Seth bugged him about on a regular basis. He pulled out his zippo, lit his cigarette on the porch, then walked onto the beach. He walked the shore of their private beach, and followed it along all the way to the hotel community beach, smoking all the way. The beach was closed this time of night, and he was alone.

Richie sat in the sand on the edge of the shore, pulled out another cigarette, and puffed on that while contemplating life. He loved his brother, but Seth could be a real dick. Richie was aware of his social awkwardness his whole life, and even though he tried, he never seemed to overcome it. It was bad enough that others constantly poked fun at his social shortcomings, he didn’t need Seth to do it too. And no matter how difficult he found it to talk to a woman, he would never consider a child as an option. That was disgusting.

He had no idea why Seth would even say something like that. He never showed interest in children, not even in a regular way. It was disgusting to even think about. And besides, Kate wasn’t a child, anyway. She was still a minor, he knew that, but she was almost eighteen. She was nothing like a child, working two jobs to support her family, she was possibly the most adult person out of them all.

And why was Seth so pissed about Kate anyway? Richie didn’t do anything wrong, so why was Seth being such a dick about it? He didn’t understand why it was okay for Seth to see her, talk to her, and flirt with her, but somehow it wasn’t okay for him to do so. Not that he flirted with her like Seth did, he could never pull it off, even if that was what he wanted.

Sure he liked Kate, she was always so nice to him, and made him feel like a real person. And even though talking to Kate seemed easier that talking to most, that kind of interaction still didn’t come easy for him. Sure she seemed to like him back, which was very unusual for him, but that didn’t mean she wanted him. He figured at least some of it was the large tips they left her, but still, it was a nice change to have someone smile and laugh at his jokes, instead of laugh at him. Better yet, have a woman who didn’t seem to want to just get away from him.

Richie understood a romantic relationship with her wasn’t right, but was a friendship also wrong? He didn’t see anything wrong with that, and he didn’t want to stop seeing her. He would never do anything to her, he wasn’t like that, even if Seth thought he was. He just wasn’t sure what was right any more, and he didn’t want to put Kate in an awkward situation. But he really liked her, and didn’t want to lose her in his life.

Richie had never known anyone like Kate before. Someone who made him nervous, happy, and excited all at the same time. She made him feel warm and tingly, and safe and alive. It was so new to him, and he just couldn’t go back to the way things were before. He didn’t feel alone anymore. For the first time in his life, he had someone that seemed to be a friend, other than Seth. Sure he wasn’t sure that Kate actually considered him a friend, but he liked to think that they were. Or at least could be. 

He flicked the butt of his cigarette into the ocean, then sighed a long sigh. He got up, and took the long way back to the villa through the hotel grounds. He passed the pool on his way back, and noticed someone floating in the clear water. Upon a closer look, he noticed it was Kate, the very person in question.

From his vantage point, she looked just as miserable as he felt. He could see it on her face as she floated there in the dim light. He was going to keep on walking, but for whatever reason, he felt he needed to at least make sure she was okay before he walked on by.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie walked through the gate, and stood at the edge of the pool. Kate looked even more distraught close up.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I. . . I’m fine,” she said, getting off her back, treading water, and looking up to the tall figure at the pool’s edge. “Richie? Is that you?”

“Yeah, Kate. It’s me.”

Kate swam to the ladder, and made her way out. As she climbed the last rung, she asked, “What are you doing out here? Pool’s closed.”

“Funny,” he smirked. “I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

Kate walked past him to get to her towel. As she started drying her hair with it, she noticed Richie taking out his third cigarette of the night.

“Can I have. . . one of those?” She asked, tentatively.

Richie grunted in disbelief, with his cigarette dangling from his lips. Then pulled one out and handed it to her.

“Didn’t your Daddy tell you never to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Talk to strangers,” he said as he flipped open his zippo to light her cigarette.

“My Daddy says a lot of things,” she said, snidely, as she put the cigarette to her lips.

Kate took a tiny, little puff as Richie lit the cigarette he gave her. She blew the smallest amount of smoke from her lips before continuing.

“Besides, you’re hardly a stranger, Richie.”

“You barely know me,” he said, raising his eyebrow, and lighting his own.

“I know you enough not to consider you a stranger. I see you almost every day.”

Kate walked back to her lounge chair, and sat down. Richie followed her across the deck with his eyes.

“You sure you’re okay?” He asked.

Kate turned to him slowly, giving him a pensive look. A look that said she wasn’t sure how to answer that. Was she okay? Did he really even care if she was?

“Do you ever feel like your life, and everything in it. . . is just slowly turning upside down like a. . . ship flippin’ over in the ocean?” She finally asked.

“You have no idea,” was his reply.

Richie took a seat next to Kate, on another lounge chair. He reclined back in his seat, taking a huge drag on his cigarette. A few moments passed without them talking, or even looking at each other. They were both deep in thought, thinking about the awful day they had. They might not have been saying anything at the moment, but both secretly thought the company was nice.

Richie finally looked over at Kate. He saw the way she was holding her cigarette, like she never held one before. She wasn’t even inhaling, and it made him smile.

“You’re not inhaling,” he quipped.

“I’m not a smoker,” she replied.

“Then why did you ask for one?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Kate. “Maybe because I need to relax, and I hear these things help.”

“Having a rough day?” Asked Richie.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

He could believe it. He’s had some pretty bad ones, and it’s not like his day was great either. Although, he could deal with his bad days. Hers, he didn’t like the thought of.

“I hate to think about you having a bad day, Kate. You seem like a nice girl. ”

“How would you know?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Like you said, you hardly know me. I could be a terrible person.”

“I don’t believe that for one second,” he smirked. “Besides, I pick up on things.”

“Oh Yeah? What other kinds of things do you pick up on? Under aged girls?”

“That would be despicable,” he said, thinking for the first time that his intrusion might not be wanted. Maybe she didn’t like him as much as he thought. Maybe he was just a good tipping customer to her after all, and it was all a show. Maybe Seth was right, no woman would ever want to have anything to do with him. He was just a creepy, awkward, weirdo, that no woman, not even the sweet-hearted Kate could stand to be around.

He took another long drag on his cigarette. “I can go if you like. I didn’t mean to bother you. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“No,” said Kate, rethinking her words. She liked Richie, and he seemed like he was just trying to be nice. She didn’t know why she even thought that, or why she was being such a bitch. And besides, she always wanted him to talk more, so why was she giving him shit when he finally was? 

“Don’t,” she said. “I want you to stay. I didn’t mean to be rude. I don’t even know why I said that. I’m just having a bad day. It’s not your fault, and I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

They sat there quietly for a moment. Kate took another fake drag of her cigarette, and Richie took a real one, finishing it, and dropping it to the patio pavement. He lifted one leg from the lounge chair, and stomped it out, then crossed it back over his other leg at the ankle.

After the awkwardness of what just happened, it was difficult for both to think of something else to say. So they just sat there quietly, avoiding eye contact. But neither could get them self to leave.

Kate’s phone started to ring, she looked over at it, and saw it was her Dad. He was probably starting to sober up right about now, and was calling to apologize for tonight. She wasn’t in the mood for that right now. Somehow he always just ended up guilting her into believing it wasn’t his fault, and that she overreacted. She knew that wasn’t the case, and was tired of hearing the same old stuff, so she just ignored it.

“You should pick that up,” said Richie, looking at the pool, and not Kate.

“It’s my Dad. I don’t want to talk to him. Not right now, at least.”

“You have a problem with him?” He asked, turning back towards her.

“I’m a teenager,” said Kate, smugly, looking away from him.

“It’s something deeper than that,” he said, in a gravely tone that was somewhat unfamiliar to him. He wasn’t sure why exactly the words came out like that. “Something that really hurts. When I saw you in the pool, it was like you were bleeding. Like you were hurting on the inside.” He paused to really look at her. “I really think you should talk to him. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Maybe later,” shrugged Kate. 

She took a really good look at him then, and it occurred to her, she had never seen him in anything other than a suit. Sometimes with a tie, sometimes without. Sometimes with a jacket, sometimes without, but always slacks and a long sleeved, dress shirt. Not exactly hot, Mexican weather attire.

“Aren’t you hot in that?” She asked. “It’s almost eighty degrees out?”

“I’m used to it,” he replied.

“At least take your jacket off,” she laughed. “You’re making me uncomfortable just looking at you.”

Richie gave a soft laugh, then took off his jacket. He placed it on the back of his chair.

“This better?” He asked.

“Much better,” she smiled back. “What are you? A bible salesman? It’s just you’re always in a suit, and I’ve never asked what you do before.”

“I don’t sell bibles,” he smiled. “But I think I see the truth.”

“Like what?”

“I see a girl, hiding from her father.”

Kate looked away then, “Something happened to me, and my family. My Dad keeps lyin’ to me about it. Things have been getting worse ever since. I. . . I don’t know how to talk to him about it.” She paused, shook her head, then looked him directly in the eyes. “I don’t know why I’m tellin’ you this.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to strangers.”

“You’re not a stranger, Richie. I don’t know why I have to keep tellin’ you that.” 

“Maybe not,” shrugged Richie. “But I’m an outsider. And a good listener if you need someone to talk to.”

Kate smiled, “I think I’d like that.”

They stayed by the pool for well over an hour after that, talking on and off, both enjoying the seemingly non-judgemental company. While they both took turns talking, Kate did most of it. Richie really was a good listener.

Kate started telling him how she ended here in the first place. She talked about how her mother had passed in a car accident, and six months later her Dad came home with a junky RV, packed them all up, and took them on this doomed vacation. She talked about how much she missed her Mom, and how she really needed her right now, because she would know what to do. Mom’s always seemed to know what to do.

Richie told her he didn’t remember his Mom, she was gone before he was old enough to really remember things.

“She must have been young. Was it cancer?”

“She didn’t die,” he replied, not looking at her. “As far as I know, she could still be alive. She left.”

“She left?” Asked Kate, in astonishment.

“Just walked out one day,” shrugged Richie. “My Dad was drunk as usual, I guess. He passed out on the couch, woke up, and she was gone. Never came back. He always told us it was because she couldn’t stand us. That she got one good look at Seth and me, and ran. That we repulsed her.”

“That’s awful,” said Kate. “Why would he say that?”

“My Dad was a fuckin’ bastard. Best thing he ever did for us was die in a house fire. Started with his own cigarette when he passed out, no less.”

“Well, seems like he deserved it.”

“I would agree. I never cried over it.”

“He was wrong, by the way,” she nearly whispered. “About your Mom. There’s no way she could have ever looked at you or Seth and was repulsed. It probably had more to do with him. He sounded awful.”

“Probably,” he shrugged. “Still left us with him though, so she couldn’t have cared that much about us. Seth was barely three, and I was not even two, and she abandoned us with that drunk asshole. I don’t even remember what she looked like.”

“That’s just awful,” said Kate. “Didn’t you have any pictures of her?”

“No. My dad threw them away after she left. Like she never even existed. I didn’t even know her name until I was older, he only used to say your mother when he talked about her. Which was rare, and only ever to point out how she didn’t even want us.”

“What a jerk! How old were you when he died?”

“Ten.”

“That’s young to lose both your parents, no matter how bad they were. Where did you go after?”

“My Uncle Eddie took us in,” he said with a smile. “Well he wasn’t really my uncle. He was a family friend. But he fought to get us. He didn’t want us to end up in the system.”

“He sounds like a good man,” smiled Kate.

“He is. He was always really good to us. He’s the one who told us our mother’s name. He talked about her sometimes, how he never thought she should have been with my dad to begin with. He used to say that even though he was one of my dad’s best friends, he knew he was an asshole, and thought my mom could do better. I guess she was the one who picked him to be Seth’s Godfather too, thought if it came to it, he would always be there for him. I guess she got one thing right, ‘cause he really was. I haven’t seen him in years though. I really miss him sometimes.”

“Why don’t you visit him?”

“Maybe I will eventually, but I might have some problems getting back across the border.”

“Oh?” Asked Kate, totally curious. “What do you mean? Like you lost your papers or something?”

“Not quite,” he chuckled. “It’s better you don’t know. Just know, Seth and I will be in Mexico for a long while. Not sure if we’ll ever go back state-side.”

Richie looked at his watch then, and realized it was after midnight. How long had they been talking out here? He could have sworn he left the villa before ten.

“It’s getting pretty late, Kate,” he said. “I think maybe we should head back.”

“Oh God,” she said, looking at her phone. “It is late.”

They got up and walked to the gate together. Richie opened it for Kate, and she walked through, thanking him. They turned onto the main path through the hotel grounds, Richie’s villa was in the opposite direction from the hotel, but it was late, and dark. He didn’t think she should walk alone.

“I can walk you back to your room if you like,” he said. “It’s pretty late to be walking around by yourself.”

“Oh,” she blushed. “I’ve done it before. It’s not that far.”

“Oh,” he said, feeling stupid for even bringing it up. Of course she could take care of herself. It probably sounded like he was trying to get back to her room with her, which was not at all what he was thinking. Seth was right, he really did ruin every encounter with a woman, now he was even scaring Kate off. “I wasn’t trying to be creepy, if that’s what you were thinking. I’m not that good at this kind of stuff, so I apologize if it came across like that. I was just thinking it was safer if you weren’t alone.”

“I didn’t think you were being creepy, Richie,” she blushed again. “I can tell you’re not that type of guy, so I wasn’t worried. I’d like the company though, if you want to walk back with me.”

“Of course,” he smiled, breathing a mental sigh of relief.

They walked side by side back to her room. They barely talked until they got to her door. Then he asked if she was working tomorrow. She said she was working at her other job, so she wouldn’t be at the hotel restaurant tomorrow.

“It’s the late shift again,” she said. “I usually go for a swim when I get back from there to unwind. It’s a long walk back through town, so a dip always feels good.” She paused as she thought about something, then shyly looked away before asking, “Do you think you’d like to meet me back out here tomorrow?”

Richie was shocked, no woman had ever asked him to hang out with her before. Hell, no guys ever really did either, it was mostly just Seth he hung around with. He wasn’t really sure what to say, but he did want to see her again.

“Sure,” he finally got out.

“Great,” smiled Kate. “I’m usually back around 11:30. Wanna meet me here around then?”

“If you’d like.”

“Bring something to swim in this time,” she laughed. “That way we can enjoy the water while we talk, and not just the plastic, deck chairs.”

“Okay,” he laughed, nervously. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then. Goodnight, Kate.”

“Goodnight, Richie,” she smiled.

Then she walked through the door and closed it behind her. 

Richie started heading back to his villa, hoping Seth was passed out by now so he wouldn’t ask any questions. He could always lie about what time he got back in if Seth asked tomorrow. The only problem was he was going to have to somehow explain why he would need to go into town tomorrow to buy a swimsuit.


	5. Secret Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Richie meet up by the pool.

Richie got up early enough the next morning to avoid the hungover Seth, which was a good thing. He wasn’t in the mood for a morning lecture, or the other option of awkward silence. He made coffee for Seth like usual, as well as breakfast. He ate his quietly, then headed out by himself.

He walked into town, choosing not to take the car, because one, Seth would have a fit, and two, the weather was great and he didn’t mind walking. His mission was to find a place that sold swimsuits. He didn’t own one, but Kate wanted him to join her in the pool later, and he didn’t want to look like an idiot. He also didn’t want to admit that he was so much of a loser that he didn’t even have one. He also needed sandals, because he would look even weirder in a swimsuit and dress shoes, which was all he had. 

He found a small boutique that had decent suits and flip flops. He picked up a pair of black flip flops in his size. Then he walked straight past the speedos, and the strangely tight, short shorts looking things, and headed for the classic trunks. He couldn’t think of a reason why any man would think those other options were a good choice. His junk would be out there for everyone to see, and that would surely make Kate uncomfortable. It’s not like he had anything to hide, and he wasn’t self conscious. He knew what he had, it was nothing to sneer at. He always thought it was more than adequate, and he was very confident with it. He just thought it was better when it wasn’t on display. It just seemed kind of classless to do so.

He looked through the racks of trunks for something simple. There were many bright colors to choose from, and many with designs and patterns as well. The one he ended up getting was nothing fancy though, just plain black. They suited him well, cutting off just above the knee.

He stopped on the way back to pick up mangoes, eggs, bacon, and bread. It was almost the same basic supplies he usually bought, plus mangoes, and since Seth wasn’t there, there wasn’t an abundance of liquor. This way it would have seemed like he had a real reason to be in town. He wasn’t going to tell Seth about the trunks if he could avoid it. That would mean he would have to explain why he was getting them in the first place, and he knew he would be pissed if he found out he was going to see Kate alone. Especially after he just told him not to.

It’s not like Seth was his boss or anything, he was a grown-ass man who could do what he liked, but still, he wanted to avoid a fight. Also, he knew he wasn’t going to do anything wrong, so he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just go see her. They were just going to swim in the pool and talk, similar to what they did last night. Seth didn’t need to know about it, and what he didn’t know, couldn’t hurt him. So Richie officially made his mind up about it on the way home, he was never going to tell Seth. Especially if this happened more regularly in the future. It would be their little secret.

When Richie got back to their villa, Seth was lounging in a chair under the covered patio. He was wearing his own trunks, and his sunglasses. He also had what appeared to be a Bloody Mary sitting on the little table next to him. Nothing helped a hangover better than more booze, at least that was what Seth thought, and he was sticking to it.

Richie tried sneaking past him to put the groceries away, and to hide the trunks in his room.

“Don’t think you can just sneak on by, Richard,” said Seth, not even looking at him. “I’m not sleeping. Where were you?”

“I went to get us more bacon, eggs, and bread,” said Richie, stopping at the patio door. “We’re almost out. They also had nice mangoes, and I thought it would be good if we actually ate some fruit for a change.”

Richie put the groceries away, and managed to avoid Seth the rest of the morning. They didn’t even talk again until lunch, when Seth knocked on his door to tell him he made them sandwiches. Richie knew that meant he wanted to talk. Seth never attempted to make him anything to eat unless that was the case.

They sat at the kitchen table in silence, eating their sandwiches, and some of the mango that Seth cut up. Richie took the extra effort of slicing up the fruit as some sort of an apology from Seth, who almost never actually said the words.

“Look,” said Seth, breaking the silence. “I shouldn’t have called you all those names. And I don’t think you’re some sort of pedophile. I know you’re not. All I’m trying to say is that I can tell you really like Kate, and that she likes you. I know you have bad luck with woman, and well, Kate seems to be different. But that doesn’t mean you can pursue that. She’s still just a kid.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“I know you do. I’m just worried that all the mixed signals between you two will get confusing, and someone crosses a line. I don’t want that for you, Richie. I don’t want that for her either.”

“I’m not gonna do anything, Seth. I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you’re not. But what if she does, though? How will you handle that?”

“She’s not like that.”

“But what if she does?”

“At the slim chance that she does, I won’t let it happen.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, explain that it’s not like that. That it can’t be.”

“Richie, those types of things aren’t your strong suit. That’s why I think it’s better to limit your time with her. So she doesn’t get any ideas. I don’t want you to have to struggle with trying to nicely telling her no, while trying not to hurt her feelings. I know you don’t want to hurt her, so I think avoiding that situation in the first place is the best way to do that.”

“So what are you saying?” Asked Richie. “That we don’t go to the hotel for lunch any more?”

“No,” said Seth. “Just not every day. And we keep it casual. No more flirting.”

“I’m not the one who always flirts with her.”

“Yes you do,” sighed Seth. “Maybe it’s not as outright as what I do, or even intentional on your part, but you do. The way you act with her is very flirty, and she sees it. That’s why it’s all the more dangerous. And the fact that you don’t see it either, that really worries me. You have no idea what you’re putting out there for her, but she’s picking it up, and reacting to it. Richie. . . I’m trying to help you out, man. So you don’t make that mistake. And besides, Kate’s a nice girl. The last thing she needs is to get mixed up with a couple of guys like us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? There are plenty of worse guys out there. Like the ones that would take advantage of her. We would never do something like that.”

“We’re thieves, Richard. Wanted criminals. She shouldn’t have to get mixed up in that. Besides, I just don’t think that’s the kind of life she would want for herself. What if we end up back on the run? Then what?”

“Fine,” he said, avoiding Seth’s eyes. 

Then Richie got up from the table, cleaned his plate in the sink, and went back to his room. He didn’t talk to Seth the rest of the day.

Later that night, around 10:30, Seth knocked on his door one more time. He asked Richie if he wanted to go to a bar in town with him, maybe even one of the strip clubs to get his mind off everything. Richie said no. He could hear Seth sigh on the other side of the door, clearly agitated by the fact that he wouldn’t leave his room. It wasn’t going to change his mind.

Seth didn’t want to push him. He knew there was no point. If Richie was in a bad mood, he would only make things worse for Seth at the bar anyway. Nobody, especially women, would want to talk to him if his grumpy, smart-ass, brother was besides him, scowling, and being a rude, arrogant, asshole. So he just told him he would be back later, and gave him the name of the bar he was going to, in case he changed his mind.

Seth being gone for the rest of the night actually worked in Richie’s favor. It meant it would be easier for Richie to get to the pool without having to explain himself. Which was good, because there was no way Seth would believe him if he told him he was thinking of taking up night swimming. He would see right through any lie he told anyway. Richie was never really that good at it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was back in her room. She got back from work, and changed into her bikini. She picked out one of her cutest ones, now that she knew it wouldn’t just be her this time.

She was fusing with her hair, while waiting for Richie to meet her at her door. She couldn’t seem to sit still, although she had no idea why that was. She was just hanging out with a guy at the pool, nothing to be nervous about.

It was just about 11:45 when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Richie standing there, towel draped over his shoulder. He was wearing black trunks and flip flops, but he was also still wearing a button down shirt, buttoned all the way to the top, minus the collar button. It looked so odd, but it made her smile.

“Well it’s nice to see at least the bottom half of you looks like it belongs on a Mexican beach for once,” she smiled. 

He smiled back with that shy, little grin of his. The one that always melted her insides. It was just so damn cute, and it always felt like it was just for her.

She grabbed her beach towel, her room key, and her phone. She even grabbed them a couple of cokes from her mini fridge, so they could have a cold beverage as they chilled by the pool.

Other than basic conversation involving how each of their day’s were, almost nothing was said on the way to the pool. Richie was his regular, awkward self, and for whatever reason, Kate found it more difficult to talk to him than usual. Maybe it was because they were alone, she thought. Although they were alone last night, and everything went just fine.

They took the table and lounge chairs they sat in last night, draping their towels over them. Kate opened her coke and took a long sip, then handed Richie his. She placed hers on the edge of the pool, then walked to the diving board. She dove in, and waited for Richie to join her.

When she poked her head out of the water, Richie was turned around, still unbuttoning his shirt. Then he stripped it off, folded it, and placed it on his chair. He removed his flip flops, and walked over to the pool. He sat on the edge next to Kate’s coke, dipping his feet in, and sipping his drink.

Kate swam up to him, and rested her arms on the edge next to him. It was the first time she had seen him without a shirt, and it wasn’t exactly what she expected. His normal dress shirts were a little loose, so she never realized how muscular he actually was. He wasn’t super buff, but it was clear he put at least some effort into it. He had solid pecs, a smooth, hairless chest, and a flat stomach boasting the slightest lines of a six pack. His arms and shoulders looked strong and firm, without being aggressive or overworked. To Kate, he was pretty much perfect, she was never really into to overly buff guys anyway. That’s when she realized she was staring.

“You coming in?” She asked, smiling, making a point to look at his face, and not his amazing upper body. 

“I suppose I could,” he smiled back.

“Good, ‘cause the water’s perfect.”

Richie set his coke down, and slid into the warm, pool water. They were in the middle of the pool, so he could still stand on the bottom, and the water only came up to a little above his belly button. He wasn’t much of a swimmer, so he figured he would pretty much just stay where he could stand anyway. Not that he couldn’t swim, he could, but he really wasn’t that into it.

Kate was swimming around the pool and floating on her back. Richie pretty much just hung out in the one spot, with his arms up on the edge and back against the wall, just watching her enjoy herself. 

That’s when she took it upon herself to swim up by him. She splashed him playfully as she passed him. He just raised his brow and gave her a playful smile.

“What?” She asked with a devilish grin. “Trying not to get your hair wet?”

“Something like that,” he retorted.

Kate swam up to the ledge to take a sip of her drink. She looked up at him as he stared down at her. When his gaze became a little too much, she looked away, and noticed the long, thick scar on his bicep. 

“What’s this from?” She asked, running her fingers over it.

“A bullet,” he replied, looking at her fingers as she gently caressed his arm.

“A bullet?! You were shot?”

“More than once.”

“Are you serious?!”

He turned his neck up and pointed at a similar, but older looking scar about where his shirt collar usually stopped. Then he showed her a circular scar just above his trunks on the left side of his abdomen, turning his back to show her the exit wound. 

“Richie!” Yelped Kate in surprise. “Oh my God!”

“Hazards of the job,” he shrugged.

“Were you in the army or something?”

“No.”

“Police officer?”

Richie snorted a short laugh, “Absolutely not.”

“Then what other job could you possibly have that you would regularly get shot at?”

“Something that you’re better off not knowing.”

“I don’t understand,” said Kate, shaking her head.

“It’s better that way,” he said. Then he decided it was better to change the subject. “How’s your dad?”

“What?” She asked, totally confused.

“Your dad,” said Richie. “I know you said you were having problems with him. Did you ever end up talking to him?”

“Yeah, for a bit. I called him on my way to work.”

“How’d that go?”

“About how it always does,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He apologized for being drunk at dinner, and said he was sorry that we fought. Then he made it sound like it never really happens, but he’d make sure it didn’t happen again. It’s all bullshit. He drinks every day, is drunk most of the time I see him for dinner, and it will definitely happen again. I don’t know why he keeps lyin’ to himself about it. And I don’t understand why he keeps drinking. He was never like that before.”

“Sometimes that’s how people cope with their problems when they don’t know a better way. They think that it’s better to numb the pain than really think about it, and work through it. Seth does it all the time, although he isn’t shitfaced most nights. He just drinks a lot. Maybe with your dad it has something to do with that secret you think he’s keeping. Maybe he just can’t figure out how to deal with it.”

“I don’t know,” sighed Kate. “I wish he would just let me in. I want to help him.”

“Just keep trying. One day you’ll get through. It just takes time.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked sarcastically. “You ever tried that with Seth?”

“Not in years,” smirked Richie. “He’s thick skulled, and refuses to believe he has a problem.”

“Why do you think he drinks?”

“He was always a heavy drinker, but he also has no idea how to deal with anything any other way. Every time he’s happy, he drinks. Every time he’s mad, he drinks. Every time he’s sad, he drinks. Every time he’s nervous, he drinks. And every time we fight, he drinks the most. He has more of our father in him than he would like to admit. He was a drunk until he died.”

“What about you? You usually don’t drink much when you eat at the hotel.”

“I drink, but not often. I like to stay as far away from anything that is anything like my dad as possible. Although I smoke, which is something he did regularly. I stole my first cigarettes from him actually.”

“Ever think about quitin’?” She asked. “It’ll kill you, you know.”

“I was never really worried about that,” he smiled. “Never thought I would live that long anyway.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Same as before. Hazards of the job,” he shrugged. “But I suppose I should quit. You know, before I develop that sexy, smoker's cough.”

“That might just be the best idea you’ve ever had,” she laughed. “Wouldn’t want to be too sexy. How would you be able to bat all the woman away?”

“They aren’t around now, so I would imagine nothing would change.”

“I don’t believe that,” said Kate. “How could women not want to be around you?”

“Because I’m weird, and awkward,” he shrugged.

“You’re not that weird, Richie. And certainly not awkward enough for me not to want to be around you.”

“Seth says I make women uncomfortable because I’m off, and don’t know how to talk to them.”

“Well Seth’s wrong,” she said. “You don’t make me uncomfortable. And yeah, you can be a little quiet, especially at first, but I wouldn’t say you have any issues talkin’ to me. I like talkin’ to you.”

“You’re different.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. You just are,” he shrugged again. “You’re not afraid of me like most women are.”

“Why would they be afraid of you?” Asked Kate. “You’re sweet, smart, and a great listener. I don’t see what’s so scary about that.”

“I don’t know. They just usually are.”

“Well then there’s something wrong with them. Not you.”

Richie just shrugged at her, and looked away. So Kate pushed herself off the wall, and splashed him again, in an effort to brighten the mood.

“Come and get me,” she smiled, before swimming farther away.

At first Richie wasn’t sure what to do, or if he should do it to begin with. But then he decided not to be his usual stick in the mud self, and swam after her. 

They spent the next thirty minutes swimming around in the pool, chasing and catching each other in a pool version of tag. Richie couldn’t remember the last time he did anything like this. When he was real young, their dad never really let him and Seth play around like this. By the time they were with Uncle Eddie, the playfulness was all but gone from his child nature. Eddie made them play card and board games with him, which was fun, but Richie never really played outside with the other kids. 

This though, was fun for him, and he really liked it. Kate seemed to be enjoying herself too, because she kept giggling when he would get close, and then she would swim away quickly, avoiding his grasp. On more than one occasion, Richie let it happen, just so he could listen to her. He had never really made a girl giggle before, and it tugged at the corner of his lips every time she did it.

When the game was finally over, they both swam to the edge. They pulled themselves out of the water, and Richie got their towels. He laid his on the ground on the edge of the pool, so they could still sit and dangle their legs in. Kate wrapped her’s around her as they sat there. 

They sat there for a long while, just talking. Sometimes about serious things like family issues, and other times about nothing important. Richie spent a good deal of time trying to convince Kate that ‘The Blob’ was a great movie. Stating that it was a classic science fiction film that was beyond it’s time, and deserved more appreciation from people of this generation.

“I think you would like it, Kate, if you gave it a chance,” said Richie. “I know it doesn’t have all the CGI, and things blowing up that everything has now, but it’s got great acting. That’s what made movies so good in the fifties and sixties.”

“I always thought that they seemed to overact in a lot of those movies. People don’t really act like that.”

“Do they really act like what you see in movies now? To me it’s all the same.”

“I guess.”

A short while later, Kate found herself talking about her family again. She found it so easy to open up to Richie, even about the bad stuff. He always listened so patiently when she talked, never seeming to judge, and always gave his honest advice in an effort to help her though whatever she was talking about. 

Kate never really met anyone like Richie before. Even Kyle, who was always so sweet, didn’t seem to listen the way Richie did. His advice always seemed forced, like he was trying to sound smarter than he was. Kate always appreciated the effort, but with Richie, she felt like he was actually listening and giving her advice she might actually use. He helped her think through things, gave his opinion when asked, and even made suggestions for what she should do. It was just all so thoughtful, and really appreciated. Especially when it came to her dad.

It seemed like he really wanted her to work things out with him. Telling her that he could tell how important her relationship with him was to her, and that she shouldn’t lose that. Stating that even though his own relationship with his father was terrible, and his relationship with his mother never really existed at all, he understood the importance of a parent in a child’s life. He had Uncle Eddie, who was more of a parent than either of his parents were. He knew she would feel better in general if they worked through this.

Richie even listened to Kate complain about her life as it was now. How all she really wanted was to go back to Bethel, and be with her friends. How she felt she was missing her senior year, and all the important things that came along with it. He felt for her, but reminded her it could be worse.

“Yeah, I know,” she shrugged. “It’s not like I’m dyin’ or anything like that. I don’t have to fear for my life either. I have a roof over my head, and food in my belly. And even though my family is a little messed up, I still have them. I’m sorry for talking your ear off with all my first world problems.”

“I’ve said it before, Kate,” he smiled. “Sometimes it’s just better to talk about things with an outsider. Someone not really involved. You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m happy to listen.”

“Thank you, Richie,” she said, leaning into him. “You’ve really been helping me out. In case you were wondering.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled. “And I’m sorry your worlds upside down. But I really think everything’s happening for a reason.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know?” She asked.

“I just have a feeling,” he replied. “I can. . . see it.”

“Can you really see things?”

“Only when I look.”

A few minutes passed of complete silence. Neither was sure what to say next exactly. Richie didn’t want to sound like a creep, and say something to scare her off like all the other women. He figured talking about seeing things was one of those things to avoid, so he wasn’t going to expand on that topic. Tonight was going so well for him, he didn’t want to ruin it.

Can he really see things, Kate asked herself again. She figured it was more of a figure of speech, and not that he had actual hallucinations or something. That would be weird. Possibly unsafe as well. But she doubted Richie was someone she couldn’t trust. He was a little odd, but he didn’t seem crazy or dangerous to her. She actually felt oddly safe around him, safer than with her own father recently.

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Asked Kate.

“Of course.”

“Earlier, when I told you that my dad was hidin’ somethin’ about my mom’s death, and it scared me, you asked if I thought he killed her. Then you told me he didn’t. How could you know somethin’ like that?”

“Like I said, I can see things.”

Fuck, he thought. Stop saying things like that, you idiot. She’s gonna think you’re nuts and leave if you can’t stop being a freak for one Goddamn minute.

“Did you ever think, it might be God, tryin’ to communicate with you?”

“It’s not God,” said Richie, smugly shaking his head.

“How would you know?” Asked Kate. “Do you know the story of Moses?”

“I know the Chuck Heston version, which is the only version that counts,” he replied.

“Well Moses didn’t believe either. Not until God spoke to him. God might make his message clear, if you pray.” 

Kate held her hand out to him, looking him in the eyes so sincerely that it tugged at his heart.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

“I don’t think so,” he said, shaking his head. “I don't do God.”

“I promise it won’t hurt,” she smiled back. “Just pray with me. Please?”

Richie sighed, but took her hand. She closed her hand gently around his, and he followed by curling her soft, delicate fingers under his. He couldn’t even explain the feeling of her skin on his, it was like lightning.

Kate closed her eyes and started reciting the ‘Our Father’.

Richie watched her for a second, and he couldn’t help the little smile that curved his lips. She was so beautiful. So sweet, so innocent, so. . . perfect. Then he realized he was being a creep, and was glad her eyes were closed and she could see it. He was being ridiculous, he thought. She was just a girl, holding his hand. Why was that such a big deal? He closed his eyes in case she happened to open hers and see he wasn’t following suit.

When the prayer was done, Kate said, “See. Didn’t hurt, did it?”

“No,” said Richie. “It didn’t. But I’m not sure it helped either.”

“Maybe if we did more often, it would.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kate.”

“Why not?” She asked, scrunching her brows together. “It’s just praying.”

“Seth doesn’t think it’s a good idea that we hang out,” said Richie. “In fact he thinks we shouldn’t see each other any more. I didn’t even tell him that we met up yesterday, or that we were meeting up tonight. He would be pissed if he found out.”

“Why does he think that?”

“He thinks it’s inappropriate for a man of my age to be hanging around with a teenage girl.”

“Why?” Asked Kate. “It’s not like we’re doin’ anything wrong?”

“That’s what I told him,” said Richie. “But he seems to think that it’s not the case.”

“I can go, if you like. We don’t need to do this again if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“That’s not it,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to leave, Kate.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To keep seeing you,” he said. “I like talking to you.”

“I like talkin’ to you too.”

There was another long gap of silence. The conversation had taken a strange turn.

“Also,” he said. “I want you to be happy here, and I don’t want you to leave. I want you see this place for what it really is. You act like it’s like a punishment to be here, in paradise. I know it wasn’t what you planned, and you’re having issues with your family, but it’s beautiful here. And it’s where I met you, so I know it’s not a bad place to be. I did some awful things to get me here, but it was all worth it. So maybe this isn’t what you wanted, but I want you to feel what I’m feeling. You said that you were lost. I was alone too, I thought I had nothing left, then I found a different path. I took it, and it lead me here, and then I met you. Now I don’t feel alone any more. I feel like this is where I belong. You said that your life was upside down, well maybe this is where you’re really supposed to be. Maybe this is how you flip it right side up.”

“How could I belong here?” She asked. “I mean, it’s beautiful and all, but it’s not a home. I miss home. I sleep in a hotel room, and work two jobs to support my family. I miss Bethel, and my friends, and school. I just want a normal life, and to go back home, where I belong.”

“This could be a home, Kate.”

“I don’t see it.”

“That’s because you aren’t looking close enough,” said Richie, tucking a stray hair behind Kate’s ear.

“What does it feel like?”

“What does what feel like?”

“To know that you belong really?”

“I’ve never known it before, but it feels like home. I think this could be your home too, Kate. If you let it.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I do,” he said with a little grin.

“Could you help me?” Asked Kate, softly.

“With what?” Asked Richie, confused at the question.

“To see it. Please?”

Kate suddenly found herself leaning in for a kiss, she didn’t know exactly when she made that decision, but it was happening.

”Help me see it,” she whispered, then brushed her lips to his. 

Richie felt her soft lips touch his. He melted into them briefly before realizing exactly what was happening. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and looking at her.

“Why did you do that?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” said Kate. “Please.”

Without really thinking about it, Richie leaned back in. She said please, he thought, and he couldn’t deny her. He brushed his lips to hers. This time it was more firm, and lasted a few seconds longer before he again realized what he was doing. 

He pulled back abruptly saying, “Oh my God.”

“What?” Asked Kate, as she looked into his blue eyes.

“Maybe Seth is right.”

“About what?”

“It isn’t a good idea for us to see each other,” he said, pulling away even farther. “Maybe I can’t help myself when it comes to you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay, Richie,” said Kate, biting her lip. “I wanted you to.”

“It doesn’t mean that I should have. You’re only seventeen, Kate. It's wrong.”

“I won't tell anybody, Richie. I promise.”

“That's not the point, Kate.”

“What is the point, Richie?” She asked in defiance. “That you're not interested in someone like me? That I’m not good enough for you?”

“No” he said. “I never said that. Kate, you’re amazing, and more than good enough for someone like me. The point is that I shouldn't be interested in you. You’re seventeen, and I’m twenty-seven. I shouldn't be, and I should know better than to make a move on a seventeen year old girl. What's wrong with me that I can't do that?”

“I don't think anything is wrong with you, Richie. I like you. I think you're great. I like talking to you, and that you actually listen. I don't think you did anything wrong, I’m the one who kissed you.”

“But I kissed you back, and I shouldn't have.”

“But I kissed you first,” said Kate. “And I did it because I wanted to. You didn't force me, or manipulate me. I wanted to. So you didn't do anything wrong. I like you, Richie. I really do.”

“I like you too, Kate, but that doesn't mean this is okay. You're still just seventeen.”

“Only for another two months.”

“Still, Kate,” said Richie, shaking his head. “You’re still a minor. You're too young to know what you really want, and it can't be me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm not good for you,” he said, standing up. “You’re a good girl, and I'm not a good man, Kate.”

“You seem like one to me,” she said, standing up as well. “And I’m not as good as you think.”

“Yes you are. And you have no idea what I've done. No idea what I'm capable of. I'm not the one, Kate. And nothing proves just how wrong I am for you, more than the fact that not only do I want you, an underage girl, but I can't even help myself around you. I can't stop myself from coming to you, I can't stop myself from wanting to see you. I didn't even realize just how bad it had gotten. I thought I had it under control, but obviously I don't. I can't be around you, because I don't know if I can stop myself again.”

“What if don't want you to stop yourself?”

“That isn't the point, Kate,” he said, turning from her to get his shirt. “And you can't really mean that.”

“I do mean that,” she said, grabbing his arm and turning him back to her.

“Kate, stop. You're just a kid, you don't know what really you want.”

“I'm not just a kid, Richie. And I'm not an idiot. So stop acting like I'm incapable of making my own decisions. I might just be seventeen, but I'm the one holding my family together right now. I'm the one taking care of them. I'm the one who had to pull it together to keep us afloat. I have goals, and dreams, and I'm working to accomplish them. I know what I like, and I know what I want. So stop telling me it can't be you, because it is. There, I said it. I want you, Richie. I didn’t even realize how much I wanted you, until now, but I do. And I don't think there's anything wrong with that, and I don't care what other people think.” 

“Of course you don't,” he said. “You're not the one doing anything wrong.”

“If we both feel the same, then how can it be wrong?”

“Because it is,” he said pulling his shirt on, and starting to button it. “And I refuse to take advantage of you, Kate. I won't do it.”

“It's not taking advantage of me if I want it, Richie,” said Kate, now yelling. “But if you can't deal with that, that's on you. You think because I'm seventeen, I'm the immature one? Well at least I'm not afraid to do something even if others don't like it. That sounds more childish to me, waiting until someone tells you something is okay before you'll do it. Maybe you're the one that needs to grow up, Richie. And maybe when you do, you'll find a woman who can put up with you.”

Kate grabbed her things from the table and turned to leave, stomping off.

Now Richie was even more confused than he was before. Did he do something wrong? He wasn’t sure. He thought he was doing the right thing, but he had never seen her angry like this before. Did he hurt her feelings? Seth was right, he had no idea how to do things like this. He never wanted to hurt her, but it seemed like that is exactly what he had done.

“Kate!” He shouted after her, from the place she left him. “Kate, wait!”

“Fuck you, Richie,” she shouted back. “Good luck finding friends your own age. And better luck keeping them, since you clearly don't know how.”

And that was when she walked out of his life.


	6. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, but not under good circumstances.

Richie had been sulking in his room for over two weeks. No matter what Seth tried, he couldn’t get him to leave the house, and it was starting to piss him off. He knew Richie would be pissed about the whole stay away from Kate thing, but this was a bit extreme, even for him. 

Hell, it wasn’t like Seth told him he wasn’t allowed to see her period, just that he thought they needed time apart. He was trying to help him not make a stupid mistake with a young woman, that’s all. He was trying to look out for him, like he always did.

It’s not that Kate was super young either, Seth was aware of that. But she was young at heart and innocent, for someone who was almost eighteen. He was pretty sure she was a virgin, everything about her was screaming it. She didn’t seem to have a lot of experience with men, and Richie was also limited when it came to things like that. Seth saw what was happening in front of him, and knew it was leading nowhere good. So he did what any responsible man would, tried to prevent it from happening at all. 

If Kate made a move, Seth was sure Richie wouldn’t be able to handle it. He was pretty sure he would just give in because one, he liked her, two, she was nice to him, and three, he wasn’t used to women showing any interest at all. And there was no fucking way he was letting his twenty-seven year old brother date a seventeen year old girl, no matter how close to eighteen she was. It just wasn’t right, they were thieves, not deviants. They put down scores, left as many people unharmed as possible, and never did anything ungentlemanly, like take advantage of or inappropriately touch a woman. That wasn’t who they were. And even if Kate seemed to want it, did she really know what it was that she wanted? Or did she just like the attention from an older man?

Seth was sure Richie would go as far as Kate asked him, no questions asked, and then not understand if she decided after that she actually wasn’t ready. Richie wasn’t good with social cues, and Seth knew that would be a problem if Kate also didn’t know what was going on, or how to express her needs and desires. Richie needed someone who could explain what she wanted in a very precise manner, and Seth was sure the inexperienced Kate was not that person. 

It’s not that he thought Richie would harm her, or do something even if he thought she didn’t want it. He knew Richie wasn’t like that, and would never intentionally hurt her either physically or emotionally, but he thought he might not be able to read a situation until it was too late. Unintentionally pushing her away, or hurting her feelings. And that made Seth really worried for him. He knew it would be devastating to Richie if he did something that scared her away or made her uncomfortable, and he didn’t want that for his brother. The guy already had a hard enough time with women, he didn’t need more doubt.

Richie’s inability to read situations was that same thing that made him nervous at the very thought of Richie making a move on Kate. Yes, Kate seemed to really like them, and she was definitely flirty with Richie in a way that suggested she was actually into him. Seth could see it, even if Richie couldn’t. But how interested was she really? He couldn’t tell. Even if she was into Richie, that didn’t mean she actually wanted something with him. Richie was much older than she was, and it was entirely possible that she wouldn’t be interested in an actual relationship with a guy his age. It could also be that she just really liked flirting with him, but that was it. If that was the case, there was no way Richie, who couldn’t even tell he was flirting with her in the first place, could pick up on that. Hell, Seth wasn’t even sure, and he could read most women like a book.

If that was the case, and Richie did something, Kate could be really off put. She could say or do something that hurt Richie. Like call him a pervert for even making a move on her to begin with, and Seth knew that he would be humiliated, and hurt if that were the case. Especially because Richie really seemed to like Kate. He would be heartbroken to find out she didn’t feel the same. Seth couldn’t stand to see him like that. He watched him fail again and again with women he was somewhat interested in, but Seth knew it was different with Kate. He had never quite seen Richie act the way he was acting with her. Like he really had feelings for her, strong feelings. 

And while Seth was strangely proud of him for actually finding someone that made him feel that way, he wished it wasn’t someone so young. All his life, Seth prayed for Richie to find a girl that would be good to him, someone that made him feel normal. But why the Hell did it have to be Kate? 

It actually hurt telling Richie that his feelings for Kate were wrong. Especially because it didn’t seem like only sexual interest. It seemed like he wanted more, like a real relationship, or a companion. Like he was looking for a simple, human connection with someone other than his brother. Or at least that’s the vibe Seth was getting. Even so, Seth knew he had to step in. People would think Richie was some kind of a pervert taking advantage of a naive girl, and someone was bound to say something to him. Possibly Kate’s own father if he ever found out. Seth just couldn’t let that happen, for both of their sake’s.

Nope, as far as he could tell, there was no way this ended well for Richie. For Kate either. So he had to be the bad guy, to keep them from hurting themselves. It was the price to pay for being the loving, responsible, older brother he was. Uncle Eddie always told him he had to look out for Richie, and this was the best way Seth knew how to do that.

But now, as Richie hid in his room, hardly talking to Seth at all, he hurt for a totally different reason. Somehow he felt like he let him down in some way. He wanted to fix it, but didn’t know how. He even thought about how maybe tearing him away from the only other person he seemed to feel comfortable with in this country was a mistake. It made him think that maybe he should have tried to push them together, but watched to make sure things were going smoothly, that all signs were yes before either did anything. But he knew that wasn’t right either. Richie wouldn’t like him meddling in his business like that, and he was sure Kate wouldn’t like it either. And it wasn’t like he wanted to be the chaperone of a man who was nearly thirty and his underage girlfriend. Besides, even if that’s what happened, it wouldn’t change the real issue, her age, so there was no point.

All he could do now was keep trying, and eventually Richie would get over it. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Seth even asked Richie the other day if he wanted to get lunch at the hotel like old times. He wasn’t sure Kate was even working, but figured even if she was, it had been long enough without seeing her that it would be okay. He thought that would get Richie out of his funk at least, maybe getting a chance to see Kate. He was shocked by his prompt ‘no’, as a response though. 

When Seth asked why not, Richie said, “I don’t want to. That’s why,” then asked him to leave him alone. 

That was definitely not the reaction he was expecting, and he didn’t know what to even say to that, so eventually he did end up leaving him alone. But as yet another attempt to woo him out of his room, Seth asked if he wanted to get breakfast this morning. 

“Anywhere you want to go, Richie.” said Seth. “Hell, I know you wanted to try breakfast at the hotel a while back, we could even go there if you want.”

“Why are you so interested in going to the hotel to eat all of a sudden?” Asked Richie, through the still closed bedroom door. “You said stay away from Kate. That’s what I’m doing. Now you keep asking me to go there almost like you want me to see her. Which is it, Seth?”

“It’s not because of Kate,” said Seth. “I know you like it there, so I thought it would cheer you up. But now since you mention her, you were so pissed when I said not to talk to her, and now it seems like the complete opposite. What’s wrong? Don’t you want to see her? I didn’t say we could never see her again, Richie. Just not as much. So why are you making such a big deal about it?”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t want to see her? Or that I don’t want to go to that stupid restaurant?”

“No, it didn’t. I thought you wanted to see her. And it doesn’t have to be there either, brother. It was a suggestion because I knew you wanted to try it. You always said it was your favorite place to eat around here.”

“Not any more,” snapped Richie.

“That’s fine, Richie. We can go somewhere else. I’m sure there are plenty of good places to go for breakfast in town.”

“I don’t want to.”

Seth sighed. He was really getting tired of this. Richie was acting like a child. It was absolutely ridiculous. All this over Seth telling him that he didn’t think it was a good idea for him to be hanging out with Kate? That was worth not coming out of his room for over two weeks? Seth just couldn’t believe he was acting like this over something so small.

“Well you need to leave your room sometime, Richie,” said Seth, starting to lose his composure. “You’ve been shut in there for over two weeks. It’s not healthy. You’re really over reacting to me telling you to spend less time with Kate, Richard. It’s not a punishment, it’s for your own good.”

“That’s not it, Seth,” hissed Richie, from inside his room.

“Than what is it?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to go anywhere, Seth. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Nothing? It has to be something, Richard. You’re acting like an even bigger idiot that normal, and it’s starting to worry me. You’re not even making sense for you right now. What happened? What changed?”

“Just forget about it,” Richie sighed, not wanting to tell him what actually happened. “And leave me alone.”

If Richie thought Seth was pissed already, telling him he did the exact opposite of what he told him, was only going to make it worse. Seth told him that he wasn’t sure he could deal with it if Kate made a move. Told him he didn’t think he could tell her no without hurting her. And he was right. Richie fucked everything up with Kate, and she didn’t want to see him. Richie was pretty sure she hated him now, and wouldn’t want him around. That’s why he refused to go. He didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable by confronting her, and he couldn’t stand to see her hatred for him either.

What if she refused to serve them, he thought. Or told Seth what happened? Seth would think he was an idiot, or worse, a pervert. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face either. He wasn’t sure what was worse, Seth being disappointed and furious, or Kate hating him. He was humiliated, and the thought of her actually avoiding him only caused more pain. He had been shot three times, but none of those bullets ever hurt this bad. This wound was on the inside, and no amount of bandages could ever stop the bleeding he felt in his soul. 

Richie was even at the point where he thought they should just move on. No matter how much he liked it here, he didn’t feel welcome any more. He felt like an unwanted intruder. He thought about telling Seth that, but couldn’t get the words out. He knew Seth wouldn’t understand. So in his room he remained, it was the closest thing to solitude he could get.

Richie felt broken, damaged in some way. He had been rejected so many times in his life, got up and moved on every time like it was nothing, but this hurt more than the rest. He couldn’t understand why Kate’s rejection had a feeling this strong, like it was tearing him up on the inside. The only thing he could think of was that he really liked Kate, and thought she felt the same. Something he never quite felt before, and perhaps that hope is what caused the pain. He couldn’t be sure.

But her words were so harsh, like he meant nothing to her. She was so kind, so sweet. He thought that meant something, that maybe for once he found someone that understood him. But he must have been wrong. That or he said the wrong thing again, and humiliated her, making her not want to be around him. He was such an idiot, he thought. And he didn’t know what to believe. He thought he was doing the right thing, but as usual, he was wrong. 

Why were things like this so difficult for him, he thought. Why couldn’t he just be normal? Like Seth, who had it so easy with women, or people in general. Maybe if he was, Kate wouldn’t hate him right now. Maybe he wouldn’t have even made the mistake of sneaking around to see her in the first place. Maybe if he was normal, he wouldn’t feel the way he did about her. Feelings he knew he shouldn’t have, but couldn’t seem to shake. 

Kate said she didn’t think it was wrong if she felt the same way, but Richie wasn’t sure that was true. He didn’t think that made any difference. But he also didn’t think she could really feel the same way either. No woman ever felt like that about him, and Kate couldn’t be the exception. But she kissed him, and didn’t reject him when he kissed her back. What did that even mean? Did it mean she actually wanted him? And what if she was right? Did it really matter if everyone else thought there was something wrong with it if they really wanted to be with each other? If neither was being taken advantage of, both wanted it, and his feelings for her were pure, was it still wrong? He honestly didn’t know. He knew a hundred years ago, relationships like that were pretty common, so what was different about today? Why was it okay then, but not now?

But regardless of it being past common practice, it still felt wrong. Like he was somehow taking advantage of her, even though she claimed he wasn’t. What if he was, but she just didn’t know it? Seth said she was inexperienced, maybe she didn’t understand that was what was happening. Maybe she didn’t know any better yet, he thought. What if eventually she realized that’s exactly what had happened? That she didn’t really want him, but it was too late, and she hated him even more for doing it? He couldn’t live with that. He didn’t want to hurt her in any way.

Everything was so complicated, and Richie just wanted to shut it all out. It was too much, and he just wanted to crawl under a rock and be by himself. Where was his trusty shack in the woods when he needed it?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was serving her customers in a daze. She was at the restaurant in town again for the closing shift, and even though she had done this dozens of times, something just didn’t seem right. 

The last two weeks were unexpectedly rough. As pissed as she was at Richie for the night by the pool, she eventually realized how much she missed seeing him and Seth at the restaurant. She didn’t expect that they would completely stop coming by, even though she was glad not to see Richie right after that night. She figured Seth would still come by even if Richie thought he shouldn’t, and then she could at least ask about him. Maybe even get Seth to convince him that she didn’t hate him, and that she missed him coming around too.

She must have really fucked things up with Richie. Why had she been so mean to him, she thought. She made a move, he accepted it, but than because of her age, he thought better of it. At first the rejection really hurt, but eventually she realized it wasn’t really a rejection at all. He said that he wanted it, wanted her, but knew it was wrong because she was underage. Never did he say he didn’t want it. He was trying to do right by her, she could see that now, but it was too late. 

Her initial anger scared him away, maybe even changed his mind about her completely. But what if he wasn’t actually scared she hated him, she thought. What if he wanted nothing to do with her after what happened? What if he didn’t want her anymore? She wasn’t sure she could even fix that.

Still she hoped he would eventually show up again during one of her shifts, possibly after Seth convinced him he should give her another shot. She knew things would be awkward for a bit, but eventually things would go back to normal. Right? 

But days turned into weeks, and she hadn’t even seen either of them. She thought maybe Richie would possibly make his way back to the pool at night to chance seeing her, so they could talk it out in private. But no. She went to the pool every night waiting for him, but he never showed up.

Now Kate knew what rejection felt like. She shut him out by leaving him at the pool with those venom-soaked words. She must have really hurt him, and she felt awful for saying them. But now, all she wanted to do was apologize, and he wouldn’t give her the chance. She wondered if they were even still around. What if they left without saying goodbye? And it was all her fault.

Kate wished she knew which of the villas they were staying in. Part of her wanted to go to him, knock on every door until she found him, apologize for acting like that, and tell him that she understood why he did what he did. The other part of her felt ashamed and humiliated, and wasn’t sure she could face him. 

She put him in an awful situation, acting on her feelings for him without even considering what that meant. He was right, people would think he was a pervert if he was with her. But her, they would just think she was a dumb, young girl being fooled and seduced by an older man. They would take pity on her, but condemn him. And she didn’t want that for him, but she still wanted to be with him. She couldn’t explain it, but he was special to her.

Maybe, if she had thought about it earlier, and did things differently, they could have been together, she thought. Secretly together, where nobody would think of him as a pervert. She knew he wasn’t, and didn’t care that he was in his late twenties. She liked him, and wanted to be with him, more than any other boy at school, or any other man for that fact. And in only a few months she would be eighteen anyway, so they would only need to hide it for a little while.

What was it about Richie that made her act and think that way to begin with? She had no real answer. Kate had never made a move on a boy before. Even Kyle, who she was just starting to see before all this happened. He made the first move because she was too shy. She knew she liked him, but she just couldn’t get herself to do anything about it. So why did she so easily make a move on Richie? And why of all things did she kiss him?

She knew how exciting it was to flirt with both Richie and Seth. There was a thrill of being held in the eyes of these charming, older men, that she just couldn’t explain. Did that strange thrill make her bold somehow? Or was it something else about Richie that gave her the push to actually do something about it?

Kate really liked Richie. He was sweet, and easy to talk to. She felt so comfortable around him, and even though she could tell he was at least somewhat physically attracted to her, he didn’t gawk like some men. Some men looked at her like a piece of meat, but Richie never did. That’s why she trusted him so much. She just had a feeling he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, or try to force himself on her. It was the major reason she had no problem with him going back to her room with her that night. She knew he would be a complete gentleman about it. She knew she could trust him.

She was so pissed at herself over the whole incident. She didn’t want to lose what she had with him. She didn’t want to never see either of them again either. She felt oddly empty with them out of her life, and lonelier than she ever thought. 

Kate wished she could take it back. She wanted to go back to that night, and just enjoy Richie’s company. She swore if she was given that chance, she wouldn’t put him in that awkward situation again. She would just keep the friendship going. Anything to keep him in her life. And when the time was right, she was sure things would fall into place. It just had to because it felt right, no matter if everyone else thought it was wrong.

She prayed for that, a redo, but knew it would never come. She ruined what she had with Richie, before anything really had a chance to begin. It made her want to cry. 

For the first time since she crossed that border, she was starting to feel as if she belonged. With the help of the brothers, Kate was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but now she felt like an outcast. Like a failure. Someone who deserved the life of isolation and sadness that she was tossed into. It took only a few seconds to take all the happiness she had finally started feeling again, and smash it into a million pieces. 

Kate had made a huge mistake with Richie. She shouldn’t have reacted the way she did, hurt him the way she must have. Now all she could do was wait, and pray that she would get another chance to make it right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of prying, and convincing, Seth managed to coax Richie from his room. He told him he wasn’t going to leave his door, or stop talking to him until he came out and got dinner with him. 

Richie tried testing his resolve, but after an hour and a half of Seth rambling outside his door, he finally gave up. Seth was determined to get him out, and there was no way he was going to win.

Seth walked with him into town, and took him to dinner at a restaurant they had never been to before. The food was decent, and so was the service, but it was nothing special. Even Seth had to admit, he would have preferred if Kate was there. This waitress didn’t give the same personal touch Kate did, and he so missed that personal touch.

After dinner, Seth managed to get Richie to walk another block down the street to one of the local strip clubs. He bought him a VIP card, and a couple of girls. They drank tequila and watched the girls dance and rub on them for several hours. 

At first Richie seemed uninterested, which actually pissed some of the girls off. They didn’t like the fact that he just sat there, with a sour look on his face, occasionally throwing money at them like it was a reflex.

As the liquor kicked in though, Seth could tell Richie was starting to let loose and enjoy it. It still wasn't quite like his normal self, but at least he was now really watching the girls. Seth even saw him put a few bills in the one girl's thong. It was an improvement at least. He'd take it. 

But before long, Seth could see a sad look cross his brother’s face. Like the copious amounts of alcohol he was drinking was making him think less about the half naked women in front of him, and more about whatever made him lock himself in his room the past few weeks. Something was really bothering him, and Seth didn’t know what to do about it. Richie wouldn’t tell him what was wrong exactly either, so he was at a complete loss.

While Richie never got into the strip clubs like Seth did, he always appreciated a good view. As weird as he was, Richie always loved the female form. Occasionally Seth would even see a look of pure lust on his brother’s face when a woman did something particularly interesting to him. And he knew the guy jerked off regularly, so he knew he had needs. Which was actually kind of a relief for Seth, even though he gave him tons of grief about it. At least he wasn’t so weird he didn’t want it, he thought. He just didn’t know how to get it.

Shortly thereafter, Richie said he wasn’t up to it any more, and he wanted to leave. So they left, but Seth took it as a win anyway. He got Richie out of the house finally, and he did seem to enjoy himself, albeit only for a few minutes, but it was better than nothing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate finished up her shift at the restaurant. It was late, around eleven. She said bye to the closing manager, Eduardo, as he closed and locked the door behind her. He was a sweet man, and told her to get home safely.

It was only a couple mile walk from the hotel, but it was dark. Kate hated this walk. She had done it numerous times with no problem, and it’s not like it was in a dangerous neighborhood. She didn’t mind it at all during the day, it was actually a beautiful walk in the sun, but it was still dark and creepy at night. She liked to think she was tough, but who was she fooling. Put her on a deserted, shadowy road like this, and every little noise caught her attention. Her senses were on overdrive in between the scattered street lights. 

Kate rounded the corner to the main street. The desolate, little street that lead to the hotel. She could see it in the distance, shining like a beacon, but it was still some distance away. 

Again, her thoughts turned to Richie. She saw his smile, that cute, shy, little smile of his. And she missed seeing it. She wondered if he would smile like that for someone else now, someone who wouldn’t toss him aside like she did. That hurt, she thought. She always liked to think that smile was just for her, and the thought of another woman receiving one set her soul on fire. She never thought of herself as a jealous person, but she was finding out all sorts of new things about herself lately.

She wasn’t even sure she would see him again. Either of them. She missed Seth too. The way he always made her laugh. The way he said things that always made her cheeks flush. It was like with one poor decision, she lost them both. The two people in this town she could consider friends, and the only ones she truly cared to see. How could she be so stupid?

Kate was so deep in thought at this point, so upset over her current situation, that she didn’t even notice the shadows creep around the corner, and fall into place behind her. Two, large shadows crept closer and closer, and she was none the wiser.

It wasn’t until a hand shot around her mouth, and another around her waist, that she even realized she had company on this lonely road. By then it was too late, and the man attached to those hands, dragged her into the alley. He and his friend had her pinned against the wall only a few seconds later, their hands running up the length of her legs, and under the skirt of her waitress uniform.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie was being quiet on the way back. His mind was still somewhere else. Thoughts of Kate, and that night by the pool were swimming around in his head, and were mixing with the alcohol he had at the club. 

At first, as he felt the first pulls of the liquor, he felt happy. There was a beautiful, half naked woman grinding on him, and he liked it. He felt aroused for the first time since Kate walked away from him at the pool. He felt himself filling out his pants, and the stripper was ever so slightly touching him, just the way he liked it.

But then, as the tequila set in, he thought about how this girl meant nothing to him. Sure she was pretty, and incredibly sexy, but that was it. He felt nothing when he really looked at her, like she was just an object. When he looked into her eyes, they were just as dead as he felt. He didn’t mean anything to her either. And for the first time in a strip club, Richie felt truly sad. 

His whole life he never meant anything to anyone, and it made him feel lonely. Nobody besides Seth and Uncle Eddie ever meant anything to him either. Not until he met Kate. Kate, he thought. And then all he could think about was her. The way she used to smile at him and laugh at his jokes, making him feel like he really existed. The long conversations they had that made him feel needed. The feel of her lips on his that made him feel wanted. The sound of her hurt and anger when he told her that it was wrong. What her face looked like when she told him, ‘fuck you’, and the emptiness he felt watching her walk away. God, he missed her.

He wanted so badly to see her again. He wanted to apologize for hurting her feelings. He wanted to tell her how he felt, even though he knew it was wrong. He wanted her to know. Then she could make her own decision. But even so, he had mixed feeling about it. He didn’t want to put her in that position, it was wrong of him to do so. Besides, she hated him anyway, so what would stop her from throwing it in his face, or telling him to fuck off? That would hurt, and he wasn’t sure he could take that right now. He wished he knew the right thing to do.

Seth noticed how quiet Richie was being, and at first tried to fill the void. He talked enough for the both of them. He asked question after question, getting short answers or grunts in return. 

But now, he was just letting Richie be. He could tell he was lost in his head, and there was only room for one in there. He just looked so sad though, it was hurting him to see him like that. Richie was his brother, and Seth loved him, even if he was a weirdo. All he ever wanted for him was to be happy, and somehow he was now feeling like he was directly responsible for his brother’s inner turmoil, guilt, and heartache. He thought he was doing the right thing for Richie with this Kate situation, but he never realized it would be this hard on him.

That was it, he thought. Tomorrow he was going to the restaurant without Richie. He was going to see if Kate was there, if she wasn’t, he was gonna find out when she would be in next. Seth was planning on talking to her, telling her the situation. Telling her that he knew Richie had feelings for her, and ask if she was just messing with him. He knew a sexual relationship between them was wrong, but maybe it didn’t need to be that. Maybe anything would be better than nothing. Or maybe it wouldn’t be more until she was old enough. 

Seth wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do, but he had to do something. He had to cheer Richie up, get him out of his depression. And it wasn’t like he didn’t miss her too. He always liked Kate, and it wasn’t like he had a lot of friends either. Her smiling face always brought a smile to his, and he needed that right now. Hell, for all he knew, Kate was miserable without them too.

It was then that he heard a muffled scream from up ahead. It sounded like a woman was in trouble. He turned to Richie to see if he heard it too. Richie looked back at him in a way that said yes he did, and they both took off in that direction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was pressed to the wall, with one of the men getting his fingers under her panties, touching her. She was screaming around the hand to her mouth, and she began to cry. Not like this, she thought. Not like this. 

The man removed his fingers as his friend turned her around, smashing her face into the brick. She heard one of them undo their belt as they both laughed and spoke dirty things to each other in Spanish. Kate didn’t know all the words they were saying, but knew enough to be terrified.

Then she heard a commotion, and the man that was pinning her to the wall was suddenly off her. She kept her face to the wall, but clearly heard fighting behind her. One of the guys was thrown into the wall next to her, he hit his head really hard. Kate watched as someone grabbed him by the shirt, then punched him in the nose. His head flew back and hit the wall again. This other guy hit him again, and then turned to ask her if she was okay.

Kate recognized that voice. It was Seth. She looked up into his eyes, and saw the look on his face when he realized it was her.

“Kate?!” He shouted. “Shit, Kate, are you alright?”

“Kate?” Cried another familiar voice from behind her. 

It was Richie, and Kate whirled around to see him pinning the other assailant to the ground. She saw the worry in his eyes, then it immediately turned to anger. 

Richie was straddling the guy’s midsection, holding him by the front of his shirt. There was no fight left in the would be rapist as he lay on the ground, but Richie’s sudden rage at seeing who it was that he almost violated, had him seeing red. He punched the guy in the face, again and again. His head loosely flopped around from side to side from the force of the blows, and blood was pouring from the guy’s nose, and other various cuts on his face now. But that didn’t stop Richie. He started shaking him, forcing his head to the ground over and over. He was an animal, and he wasn’t done yet.

Seth knocked his guy out with one more blow, letting him fall to the ground. He shook Kate by the shoulders, “Kate, are you alright? Answer me. Did they hurt you?”

She just shook her head, but never took her eyes off Richie. That’s when Seth turned around.

“Shit,” he breathed, as he ran to his brother.

Richie had his hand around the guy’s face, and was smashing his head into the ground. The pavement was soaked in blood, and Seth knew there was a pretty good chance the guy was dead. And if he wasn’t already, there was a good chance he wasn’t going to make it anyway.

“Richard,” he yelled. “Stop!” He pulled Richie off by the shoulders, but he didn’t want to let go. “Richie, buddy, please. He’s done, man. He’s done. Stop. Let him go.”

“He hurt her!” Richie yelled back. “He was touching her! You saw that! He was gonna rape her!”

“Yeah,” said Seth. “He was. But we stopped it. And he got what he deserved, but that’s enough, Richie. It’s over.” Then he whispered, “Kate can see you, alright? Calm down, she’s watching. I know you don’t want her to see you like this. Calm down, okay?”

Richie calmed down immediately, almost freezing in his tracks. Kate saw him, he thought. Kate just saw him kill a man, beat him to death. It was to save her honor, but in doing so, she just witnessed what a monster he could be. Something he never wanted her to see. He couldn’t even look at her. He couldn’t even imagine what she thought of him now.

Seth let go of him when he saw the life drain from him, “Richie, you okay?”

Richie ran his fingers through his hair then walked to the end of the alley. He didn’t want to look at her right now, or see the look on her face. He shakily took out his cigarettes, and lit one. He faced the street and smoked away, afraid to deal with the mess behind him.


	7. A New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is afraid to confront Kate after what happened, and Seth just wants to fix everything. He offers Kate a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, I had a lot going on. I hope it's worth the wait. ;)

Seth made his way back to Kate. She still looked stunned, staring at the guy on the ground in front of her, laying in a pool of his own blood.

“Kate?” He asked. “Can you hear me? You okay?”

“Is. . .is he dead?” She asked, slowly.

“I don’t know,” replied Seth. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. Not really.”

Kate still couldn’t take her eyes off the man in the street, and Seth knew they needed to leave. Both for her, and before anyone else happened to walk down that alleyway. They were not getting caught with dead body laying in front of them.

“Come on,” he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and directing her down the alley. “Let’s get outta here. Okay?”

“Should we check?” Asked Kate.

“Check what?”

“If he’s alive,” said Kate, looking Seth in the eyes for the first time.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “You don’t want to know if he isn’t. Neither do I, and I don’t want Richie to know either. Let’s just get you home.”

Seth directed Kate back down the alley to the street. He kept his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close, and keeping her going. He knew she was pretty out of it, and he didn’t want her to do anything she would later regret. He also didn’t want her to look back at the scene behind them any more.

They got close to Richie, who was still smoking by the entrance of the alleyway. Seth could tell by his hunched stance that he was all sorts of frazzled. Richie had killed before, so had Seth, but only ever out necessity, and never like that. Richie usually didn’t get this shaken up about it, always seeing it as a means to an end, but this was different. He did it with his bare hands, and Seth could see the specks of blood still covering his brother’s face and white shirt.

Although, as disturbing as the whole thing was, Seth was sure the act itself wasn’t what caused his brother’s distress. He was positive that Richie would be able to justify it like most of the things that he did. He did it for Kate, to protect her, and he was sure that would be enough of a reason for him to not truly regret doing what he did. But then there was Kate herself, and the doing it in front of her. Seth knew if anything was bothering him, it was that.

He knew Richie had feelings for Kate, and knew that it was really possible now that Kate wouldn’t want to be around him after seeing that, no matter what his intentions were. He also knew that as much as he struggled with reading people, Richie was smart enough to know that that was a real possibility. And as wrong as Seth thought the whole thing was, he didn’t want him to hurt like that, knowing that the only person he seemed to ever have feelings for, was now thinking he was a monster.

So as far as Seth could tell, from the way Richie was acting, he seemed certain he just lost any chance he had with her. Worse, he lost her respect. And worse yet, she might actually be terrified of him now. He knew why Richie did what he did. They never, ever hurt women, and knew Richie would have defended any woman in that situation. Hell, that’s what they were doing, not knowing who it was that was getting attacked. But Richie must have lost it when he realized it was Kate. There was a special bond between them that Seth couldn’t deny. Richie would kill to protect Seth, and he obviously would kill to protect Kate. His feelings for her were obviously stronger than he initially thought. 

Richie looked completely defeated as they passed, not even looking their way. Seth could feel the tension in the air. The unsureness ebbed off Richie like waves in the ocean, as he fought his inner battle with loss. Seth glanced back at him as the headed off. He just looked so fragile, so broken. It hurt to even look at him, and Seth had to fight every instinct he had not to go to him. He wanted to comfort him, make it all go away, but knew they needed to get Kate away from this first. 

But now there was this long, agonizingly, awkward walk home. Richie followed them from the alley at a distance. But he still wasn’t talking, or even looking at them. Kate was quiet too, clearly still in shock. Seth was the only one holding this thing together right now, and he was freaking out himself. He had to be strong though, he thought. He needed to make sure Kate was back home safe, and Richie was safe in his room. Then when he was alone, Seth could freak out.

They were close to the hotel now, getting to the point where they had to make the choice to head to the villas, or to the hotel itself. Seth decided they would walk Kate all the way back to her room, make sure she got inside okay. He headed off in that direction, away from his villa.

“Kate,” he said. “We’re gonna walk you back to your room. Just to be sure you’re okay. Is that okay with you?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“Okay, so you’re gonna need to direct me here. I don’t know where I’m going,” he smirked.

“It’s not far. I’m on the first floor on the other side of the pool.”

“Okay,” smiled Seth. “We can do that. How are you feeling? You okay?”

“I think so,” she said.

That’s when they noticed Richie wasn’t following them any more. He was heading back to the villa without them, like he was sure Kate didn’t want him near her room, or maybe even near her.

“Hey,” said Seth. “Richie, where are you going?” He received no answer as Richie kept walking. “Richard!”

Kate was watching him too, as he walked away from them in silence, head down. She felt a little confused as to why he walked away to begin with, but then thought it was for the better. She wasn’t sure she could face him right now. She wasn’t even sure she knew who he was any more, and that really freaked her out. Was that what he meant by what he was capable of, she thought?

“Tha. . .That’s okay, Kate,” said Seth. “I’ll still walk you home. We’ll be fine. I’m sure he will be too, eventually.”

They continued walking to her room in near silence. The only words between them were Kate’s directions, and the occasional comment by Seth as he tried to make it less uncomfortable. It wasn’t really working, but Kate appreciated the effort anyway.

When they got to her door, Kate shakily took her key out and fumbled with the lock. She couldn’t seem to get the key to fit.

“Here,” said Seth. “Let me.”

He took the key from her, and opened her door. He walked her into the tiny, one bed room. He took her coat off for her, then sat on the tiny, little couch against the wall. Kate went to the bathroom to change out of her work clothes, in complete silence. When she got out, Seth stood up.

“I know I keep asking,” he said. “But I’m gonna ask one more time. You okay, Kate?”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “I just need some time.”

“Okay. I’m gonna leave now, but here’s my number,” he said, writing it down on the notepad by the phone. “You call me if you need anything. Okay? I’ll be right over.”

“Seth?” Asked Kate, looking up at him with the saddest, puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. “Can you stay? I don’t know if I want to be alone right now.”

“Sure,” sighed Seth. “I can do that, Princess. If that makes you feel better. Now you get into bed. I’ll stay over here on the couch. Okay?”

Kate got into bed, and Seth got comfy on the couch. He took his shoes off, and propped his feet up on the armrest. He didn’t fit nicely, but he would make it work. If she didn’t want to be alone, he wasn’t going to leave her. 

Now the only thing he had to worry about was Richie, and how he was doing alone in the villa. He would have to handle that mess in the morning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie cleaned himself up when he got home. Then he laid in his bed waiting to hear Seth getting back. Only it never happened. 

He knew Seth would leave him be, it’s not like he expected a talk or any reassurance. But just knowing Seth was there with him, would be enough. Now he felt truly alone.

He just killed that man. There was no doubt in his mind that he had. He was touching Kate, and had plans to hurt her. Richie would do it again too. He would never let anyone get away with touching her like that.

But she saw him do it. Now she knows I’m a monster, he thought. If she didn’t already hate him, he thought there was no way she didn’t now. That was the only regret he had. He did it for her, but in doing so, he would lose her for sure. Not that he ever really had her, but he hoped he still had a chance. Not any more.

He hurt inside, more than he ever remembered hurting before. How could he ever redeem himself in her eyes now? He couldn’t. It was plain and simple. All the resolution he had earlier, about how he wanted to tell her how he felt, it was all moot now. It would never matter. How could she ever feel the same about someone like him? All she would ever see now was a monster, a murderer. It would be enough if she didn’t turn him in, he thought. Although did it really matter if she did? What did he have hope for any more? Nothing.

Richie lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. All he could do was replay the moment in his head. He saw the look on her face when she looked at him, the horror in her eyes. He hated putting her through that. He hated himself. 

All he could think about was how he lost the most important thing in his life. And then it finally occurred to him that that was exactly what she was. He hadn’t noticed when exactly that’s what she became, but she had. Between her and Seth, nothing else mattered. He loved her. He must, that’s what this feeling was.

Richie knew he loved Seth, that he always knew. That’s why they were inseparable. He was always the only person that ever mattered. He recognized that feeling as love, and until now it was only Seth, and perhaps Uncle Eddie, that invoked this feeling in him. But then there was Kate, and the feeling was different. But she also meant as much as Seth did. That meant it also had to be love, right? He didn’t know. Maybe it was a different kind of love, he thought. He loved Seth and Uncle Eddie because they were family, but Kate wasn’t. Did that mean he was in love with her?

What did it matter, he thought. She would never love him now. There was no sense dwelling over what the feeling was, it would make no difference what he called it. It was his alone to bare.

The sadness was overwhelming as he lay in the dark, alone. It was more than he could bare. When he finally accepted just how lonely and afraid he was, he felt something unfamiliar to him. A hot tear rolled down his face and onto his pillow.

Richie was never a crier, and hadn’t cried since Seth was put in jail, and before that, since he was a little kid. Now he was crying again. And that one, hot, lonely tear, was followed by another. Then another, and another, until he was just a sniveling mess, wrapped up in his blanket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke up with a jolt. She wasn’t sure when she actually fell asleep, but the nightmare she was having was so real. She was back in that alley again, only thins time, Seth and Richie hadn’t shown up.

But it was only a dream, she thought. She looked around, seeing she was safe in her room. It took a few minutes for the panic to wear down, but she eventually caught her breathe. She took a long breath in, trying to calm herself completely.

That’s when she noticed Seth, still sleeping. He was scrunched up in the most uncomfortable position on the tiny couch. She was surprised he could sleep like that at all, and knew he would be achy when he finally got back into a normal position.

He rustled, like he knew she was thinking about him. Then he opened his eyes, searching the room, until they rested on her. He saw her watching him, and carefully folded himself out of the awkward position.

“How’d you sleep, Princess,” he sighed, trying to stretch out the kinks. “You okay?”

“I will be,” she smiled. “What about you? That didn’t look that comfortable.”

“I’ll be honest with you,” he smirked. “This is possibly the worst couch I’ve ever slept on. Although a prison cot isn’t much better.”

“You were in jail?” Asked a stunned Kate.

“I did my time,” he grinned. “Well, some of it. I had a few years left before Richie got me out.”

“How’d he do that?”

“It’s better you don’t know,” he smirked.

“Why do you guys keep saying that?” Asked Kate. “He’s said that to me before too, when I asked him what he did for a living.”

“When was that?” Asked Seth. “I don’t recall this conversation.”

“I saw him by the pool a few weeks back. He was on his way back to your villa, I guess, and he stopped to talk for a bit.”

“Really?” Asked Seth, raising a brow to that.

“Nothing weird happened, Seth,” said Kate, realizing she shouldn’t have said that. “I know you told him not to talk to me. He told me that too. But he didn’t do anything wrong, so I don’t know why you’re worried.” 

Good cover Kate, she thought.

“I never told him not to talk to you,” sighed Seth. “I merely made a suggestion that we shouldn’t keep hanging around with you.”

 

“Why? Don’t you like me? I always liked you guys.”

“It’s not about that, Kate. Let’s just move on. It doesn’t matter now anyway.”

“And why’s that?” Asked Kate.

“I was doing some thinking, before I fell asleep on this awful fucking couch of yours. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be walking around by yourself at night. Why were you even out there at that time?”

“I was on my way home from my second job. I’ve never had anything like that happen before. I’ve always been careful, and the area always seemed so safe.”

“Well it apparently isn’t, so I think you should stop going.”

“I can’t, Seth,” said Kate. “I need the money. I need to pay for my brother’s school, and after everything else, like food and supplies, this job just doesn’t cover it.”

“I figured that’s why you were down there,” said Seth. “I remember you telling us about it. Richie even suggested we go one night to try it out, but I told him no. I still don’t think that’s a good reason to risk it. I don’t think it’s safe.”

“It’s always been safe, Seth,” said Kate. “That was the only time anything bad ever happened on my way home.”

“It’s one time enough?” Asked Seth.

“Seth, I need to money. I can’t quit. I need both jobs to support my family. They need it too.”

“Does it have to be that job?”

“No, but there aren’t any others around. It’s a small town, Seth, and I can’t work two jobs at the hotel. I’ll need to go into town regardless of what other job I get.”

“But what if you got another job?” Asked Seth, clearly up to something. “One where you didn’t need to walk around in town late at night.”

“And where do you think I’ll be getting one of those?” Asked a very sarcastic Kate. “I was lucky to find that one.”

“Might I make a suggestion?”

“I’d like to hear it.”

“Why don’t you come work for us?”

“Excuse me?”

“Work for us.”

“What do you mean, work for you?” Asked a very confused Kate.

“Look,” said Seth. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that Richie and I eat out a lot. Hell, we were at that damn restaurant almost every day. Ever wonder why? It’s because neither of us cook. Can you cook?”

“Yeah, some.”

“Why don’t you come cook for us a couple of nights a week instead of going to that other place? We could use a nice, home cooked meal. Haven’t have one of those in years. I’ll pay you double what you’re making there.”

“Cook for you?” Asked Kate, eyebrows as far from her eyes as they could possibly get.

“Yeah,” shrugged Seth. “I mean it’s got to be better than working there. You can also eat with us if you like, so you get a nice, home cooked meal yourself. And it’s safer, you won’t need to walk the streets at night.”

“I don’t know, Seth,” sighed Kate. “Is that a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Then he thought about what happened last night. 

Kate saw Richie kill someone, he didn’t even ask her how she felt about that before he made his ridiculous proposal. She might not want to be around him, he thought. Shit. He didn’t even think about that when he was coming up with this plan. Hell, he thought, what if she wanted to turn him in?

“Kate,” he said. “Can I ask you something?”

Kate nodded.

“You’re not gonna rat on Richie, are you?”

“No!” She almost yelled. “I mean it scared the shit out of me, but I know why he did it. He was protecting me, he just got carried away. I know he couldn’t have meant to do that. How could I turn him in knowing why he did what he did? I owe you both so much for being there. So no matter how much it freaked me out, I’m still thankful you guys came when you did. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if you didn’t.”

“Are you afraid of him? After seeing what he’s capable of?”

“I don’t know,” she said, looking away. “I know he would never do something like that to me. I just know it. But that still doesn’t make this whole thing alright. He killed that man, Seth. I’m sure he did.”

“Would you not feel safe around him?” Asked Seth. “Is that why you don’t think it’s a good idea to work for us?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “It’s not exactly that, but I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about the whole thing yet. I’m not afraid of him, but I’m not sure how I feel about him right now, Seth. I’ve never seen anything like that before, and I’m not sure I’m okay with it.”

“I get it,” said Seth. “Thanks for not turning him in.”

“I would never do that. No matter what. You guys saved me from those guys, and there are no words to show how much that means to me.”

“It’s what you’re not saying that means the most,” smirked Seth. “Just know that he feels worse than you think. He’s not like that, really. He did what he did for you. I know that’s fucked up, but he meant well.”

“I know,” said Kate, giving a small smile.

“I. . . I need to get back to him. He shouldn’t be alone right now. I should go.” He stood up to leave. “The offer’s still on the table. If you want the job, it’s yours. If not, I won’t hold it against you. We’re in the last villa on the beach side. If you want the job, stop by and let me know. We won’t come bother you. I won’t ask again. Just know that it’s there if you want it, but either way, I don’t think you should go back to that other place. It’s not safe, and we probably won’t be there next time.”

With that, Seth left Kate’s room and headed back to the villa. He was sure Richie needed him now. Even if they never talked about what happened, he knew Richie was going to need someone there to reassure him he wasn’t a total monster. Seth knew he wasn’t, and he wanted to make sure Richie knew that too.


	8. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three have things to work out, some together and some apart. 
> 
> Tidbit: Kate shakily put on her makeup, slower than usual it seemed. She fussed with her hair longer than she needed to. Then she stood up, adjusted her uniform once more, and made her way to the door.

Kate had practically slept walked through her next two shifts at the hotel restaurant. Hell, the next two days period were kind of a haze altogether. She just moved as if by instinct throughout the day, lost in her mind. It was hard to forget what happened, but easy to forget that it was actually real. 

She was almost raped on her way home from work the other night. It almost happened, she thought. Two men dragged her down that alley with intentions to harm her, to take what was not theirs to take, something she always wanted to give to someone she loved. 

But at the same time, two men had also heard her screams for help and raced down that very alley to her rescue. Two men she had grown very close to, who’s company she had found comfort in, and longed for desperately. Two men she thought she had lost. Two men she was never more thankful for meeting.

She could never truly repay them for what they did, but at the same time, her life would never be the same because of it. They were her heroes that night, but their good deed was not without misfortune. She saw someone beat to death because of it. True, he was going to hurt her, but did he really deserve to die? Or at least die like that? Part of her thought yes, the world would be a better place without him in it. The rest of her thought that that very thought was so very unChristian of her. 

Kate had spent her whole life in the church, and firmly believed in the righteousness of the Lord. She was taught to turn the other cheek, and to love thy neighbor. But as much as she believed in all that, and as much as her father preached about the Lord’s love, he also preached about his punishment. He loved the Old Testament, and how God’s punishment rained down on those who deserved it. God was just, he would say, and those who deserve love, receive it, and those who do not, would not.

So perhaps she could in some ways justify what Richie had done. Was it God’s will that that man was punished for his crimes? Possibly. But she still didn’t like it. She believed in life, and felt that no one had to right to take it. Even though she didn’t feel bad for that man, and she would never be able to bring herself to do so, she didn’t like that his life was taken in her honor. It made her feel wrong somehow.

And what about Richie, thought Kate. What did this mean for him? Was he to go to Hell for his crime? He came to her aid, and now his soul would be punished for all of eternity? That didn’t seem right either. 

He was a good man, she thought. His intentions were good, to help an innocent woman who was being attacked by two, evil men. There was no way she could believe that he meant to kill that man. He was so sweet, so kind, and generous. He listened to her, guided her, and treated her with respect. She knew that there was so much good in him, that he shouldn’t be punished for one mistake. But did God agree?

Kate was at a loss. She trusted Richie, respected him, and cared about him. She was even quite sure might be in love with him. But what he did was terrifying. He killed a man with his bare hands. She never could have imagined that he was capable of something like that, and maybe under regular circumstances, he wasn’t, but at least under the right ones, he was.

It changed her opinion of him somewhat. She didn’t want it to, because she knew why he did it, but it did. He just always seemed so gentle to her, but now she knew that wasn’t necessarily true. It’s not that she feared him, or hated him. It’s not that she stopped having feelings for him. It was just that those feelings were just so confused right now. She needed time to think about how she really felt. Could she actually love someone that she saw kill someone? Would it be safe to be around him? Would he do it again? Had he done it before? She just didn’t know.

And what about Seth? He came to her rescue too, but didn’t kill the guy he was dealing with. Did that make him better than his brother? Kate didn’t think so. She just figured he had more control. And even though her true feelings were with Richie, she felt for Seth too. Should he be punished for the mistake his brother made? That didn’t sound right to her either. 

They were both so good to her, and now she was facing a decision that could possibly remove both from her life, permanently. She knew Seth offered her that job, but she wasn’t sure she should take it. She could tell he wanted to help her out, and wanted her to be safe, but that didn’t mean that it would be a good idea to work for them.

How could she, knowing what she now knew. She saw Richie kill someone, he was a murderer. And Seth had told her he spend time in jail. For what, she didn’t know, but she also knew Richie broke him out. Hell, she thought, she wouldn’t be surprised if he spent time in jail as well. Just who were these guys?

They were criminals of some sort, that was for sure. But she always felt so safe around them. And they came to her rescue, so they couldn’t be all that bad. She was so confused. Kate had a lot to think about when it came to those two, and her possible employment, but now she had something else to think about.

She was getting ready for dinner with her dad and Scott. She had already decided she was not going to tell them what happened. She didn’t want them to worry, and besides, there was nothing they could do. She was sure that her dad would make the same statement that Seth had, that it wasn’t safe for her to work there anymore. That she shouldn’t be walking alone at night anymore. But she knew that wasn’t practical, they needed the extra money it provided. She would just need to be extra vigilant from now on.

Kate hadn’t done much acting in school. Of course her dad made her act in the Christmas plays at the church growing up, she had played Mary several times. She was never the greatest actor, but tonight she was going to take everything she knew about acting, and put on a show for her family. She was going to act like everything was okay. That she was okay. It had to be the most believable performance of her life. So good, in fact, that maybe even she would be able to believe it eventually.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richie, I made you a sandwich, buddy," said Seth to Richie's locked bedroom door. 

If he thought Richie was depressed about him telling him to spend less time with Kate, then he didn't know what the fuck to call this. Richie hadn't left his room in three days, not even to eat. Seth was getting worried. 

At least last time when Seth would knock on his door, Richie would tell him to go away. Now he didn't even say anything at all. He had never seen him like this, it was like he had lost all hope. 

Part of him thought his brother was being ridiculous, it was just one girl. Seth had been turned down before, it sucked, but then you got over it. That's just how life went sometimes. Then you found another one. But to Seth, it seemed like Richie thought Kate was the only girl in the world, and that he was now destined to be alone. 

In Richie's case though, it might actually be true. Kate was the only other person, man or woman, that Seth ever saw Richie become attached to. And she certainly seemed to be one of the few that accepted Richie for who he was. Or at least she did before she saw him kill a man. Now, even Seth wasn’t so sure what she felt about Richie. He honestly thought she would have come around by now, taking him up on the job offer. Or at least she could have called him, but no. So maybe she really couldn’t accept what Richie had done. 

This was rough. It was just one big fucking disaster, he thought. Literally minutes before they heard Kate's cries from that alley, Seth was thinking of trying to push them together. He thought it was fucked up, but what mattered more was how it made Richie feel when she was around, and how he felt when she wasn’t. Seth thought it would be good for him, to have someone else in his life. Then, as soon as he made that decision, the shit hit the fan. 

"Come on, Richie," sighed Seth. "You have to come out of there sometime, and you need to eat something."

He got nothing but silence from the other side of the door. Not even the rustle of moment could be heard. 

"It's your favorite," he tried coaxing. "Ham and cheese with light mayo. I even got some of those spicy pickles to put on it, just how you like. And I picked you up some of those Mexican chips you like. You know, the chili lime ones that Uncle Eddie used to buy."

Still nothing. Now Seth was getting seriously worried. He hadn't seen him, or heard him in days. He wouldn't do something stupid over this, would he? He wasn't going to open this door and see him hanging from the rafters right? No, he thought. There's no way my brother would ever do something like that, thought Seth. He just wouldn't. Still though, he never thought he would see the day he got this depressed over a woman before either, but here it is. 

"Richard," he yelled, changing his tone from worried but playful to anger and aggression. "If you don't answer me right now, I'm kicking in this door." 

Still nothing. Seth pounded on the door in frustration. 

"You hear me?! Right now! I'm serious Richard. I'm kicking it down. One... Two... Three."

Seth lifted his leg to give it a good kick. His foot was mere inches from making contact when he heard Richie's reply. 

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh," sighed Seth, putting his foot down. "You are alive in there. I was beginning to wonder."

Richie didn't even reply to his brother’s banter. Not a great sign.

"Look," said Seth. "When was the last time you ate? You need to eat something."

"I don't want to," said Richie's muffled voice. 

"Look, buddy. I know it hurts. I know it sucks, but it isn't the end of the world. It's okay to get hung up on a dame every now and then, Richard. Trust me, I've been there. But you gotta keep going. You gotta move on. There’s more out there."

"What?!” Yelled a seemingly impatient Richie. “I'm not caught up on a dame, Seth. That isn't what this is."

"Then what is it?"

"She thinks I'm a monster."

"She doesn't think you're a monster, Richard," said Seth, rolling his eyes unbeknownst to his brother.

"Yes she does," sighed Richie, from the other side of the door. Seth could swear he heard his voice catch when he said it too. "Because I am a monster."

"You are not," yelled Seth back at him. "There are plenty of assholes out there that are far worse than you."

“Maybe, but Kate knows that I am one. She saw me kill someone, Seth. It’s probably the last time I’ll ever see her, and that’s what she saw. I doubt she’s ever met anyone worse.”

“Yeah, she saw you, but she knows why you did it. And I’m pretty damn sure she thinks those guys that pulled her into that alley to rape her are worse than you. You were trying to help her, they were trying to hurt her.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t matter now. She knows what I am, and I don’t think anything could change that.”

“Regardless,” said Seth. “You still need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are, you’re just being stubborn.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know you better than anyone. Now open this door and come grab this sandwich.”

“I’m not coming out.”

“You can stay in there all you want, but you will eat this fucking sandwich. Now come and get it.”

Seth heard Richie sigh on the other side of the door. Then he heard movement for the first time in days. The door opened to a dark room, and a completely disheveled looking Richie. He grabbed the plate from Seth, then turned to go back.

“Not so fast, Gollum,” said Seth. “I wanna see you take a bite. Then you can go back into isolation.”

“Really?” Asked an irritated Richie, raising his brow in annoyance.

“Would I lie?”

Richie sighed again, then took a bite. He chewed it slowly, then swallowed it, all the while glaring at Seth, just to prove a point. Seth didn’t care as long as he ate something. 

“Happy?”

“No, but I’m satisfied. You can creep back into your cave now, but I want to see an empty plate by the time dinner is ready. You’re eating that too.”

Richie rolled his eyes at his brother, then closed the door. Seth was unsure when exactly he became a father to this full grown man, but it really seemed like he had. Sometimes though, it felt more like Richie was being an awkward, belligerent, moody teenager. He wondered if this was how Uncle Eddie felt raising the both of them. Although, Richie seemed way more moody lately, so he figured he had it rougher than his uncle did.

Now that he was alone again, Seth grabbed another cold beer from the fridge. He walked out onto their covered patio, sat in the lounge chair, and watched the waves hit their private beach. This place was so beautiful, he thought, but man was it filled with complications. 

He wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet though. He still had the deal he made with Kate. He wasn’t sure she was going to take it, but he really couldn’t think of a reason why she shouldn’t. He was just hoping she made up her mind before Richie developed an allergy to sunshine. The man lived on a beach, and hadn’t even seen sunshine in days. It was just weird. 

Richie was always a bit of a recluse, but this was getting a bit extreme, even for him. Seth just wanted his brother back. Everything depended on the decision of a seventeen year old girl right now, and he was hoping she would make the right choice, and soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon, and Kate was getting ready for work. She had the dinner shift at the restaurant again. It had been four days since the alley incident, and it was the first time she had to go back in town. 

Her shifts at the hotel, although foggy and dreamlike, weren't so bad. Now she had to go back there. To that place, pass the place that it happened, and just the thought was making her stomach churn. 

Kate shakily put on her makeup, slower than usual it seemed. She fussed with her hair longer than she needed to. Then she stood up, adjusted her uniform once more, and made her way to the door. 

She had no idea that she was still this freaked out. It had seemed to be getting easier over the last four days, but she guessed she was hiding it, even from herself. Maybe she was a better actor than she thought.

If she didn't get going, she was going to be late, that much was true. She couldn't procrastinate any longer, so she edged her way to the door. 

Kate picked up her purse and key on the way over. She opened the door slowly. It seemed more menacing outside her room than it used to, but she eventually pushed herself out. Now there was only the once short walk into town. It now just seemed so much longer than before.

The closer she got to that damned alley, the faster she walked. Her eyes were wide and vigilant, and ears tuned into every noise. She noticed things on the walk she never noticed before. Was that window always broken, she thought? Did people always seem to cluster together on the corners of the streets to talk? Even in the daylight, it seemed dark in certain places. Dark, and dangerous, where anyone could be lurking. 

The alley was just up ahead. Her steps faltered a bit at the sight of it. She glimpsed into it as she passed, but as soon as she looked, her feet took off without her even thinking about it. She was almost full out sprinting now, getting as far away from that place as her limbs would take her. Even though she wanted to face it, it seemed her body wouldn’t let her. Perhaps it wasn’t really ready either.

Kate made it to work just in time. She was out of breath from running almost all the way to the door. Her coworkers would think it was just because she knew she was running late. They would never know the real reason.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie cracked a window. As much as he still felt like sulking in his dark bedroom, even he could admit it was getting a bit musty. He hadn’t left it in four days now, and the air was stale and getting hard to breathe. He was used to seclusion, but even in the seclusion of that shack in the woods, he was still surrounded by fresh air. This was nearly torturous. 

He walked into his bathroom, the jack and jill shared with the extra bedroom. He flipped on the lights, and they burned his eyes. They were so bright. He finally got a good look at himself in the mirror, and he was horrified at the sight. His usually clean shaven face was full of stubble, that was growing in disturbingly patchy. He could grow a full beard, he had done it before, but the process was long and full of awkwardness. 

His hair was disheveled and oily from lack of care. He hadn’t showered since that night, he saw no point. But as he looked at himself now, he realized he had to eventually. His skin was gaunt and pale, and he had deep, black bags under his eyes. He almost looked like a monster to himself. Like something that would lurk in the shadows. He laughed at how fitting it was, now he looked exactly how he felt.

Richie decided today was the day. He still felt like he had nothing going for him, but he didn’t want to look like this anymore. So he turned on the shower for the first time in days, stripped out of his filthy, old clothes, and hopped in.

While he was in there, washing his hair, he thought of Kate. Not in a sexual manner. No, he never thought of her like that. Not that he didn’t find her attractive, he did, but his feelings for her were much deeper. When he thought about her, it was always her smile, or the sound of her voice. He thought about her giggling, like she did in the pool. She did it just for him then. He loved that sound, it was so pure. Then he thought about how he would never hear it again, and he almost fell to his knees. 

He missed her. He thought it odd that anyone could miss someone they hardly knew, but he did. Seth was right though, life would go on with or without her. So he had to try. He was fairly certain he would never be happy again, but as his father used to say, ‘Happiness is overrated. Winning is the only thing that matters. That and good whiskey.’ He hated that he thought of him. But it seemed suiting. His father was a miserable fuck, and so was he.

After the shower, Richie shaved off his mangled beard, and got dressed for the first time in days. His face was smooth and clean again, his hair in place. He almost looked human once more. At least more human than he felt. No matter how clean he looked, no matter how nicely he dressed, his eyes were still empty. Void of the spark that once lived there. Missing the glimmer he had noticed growing since he met Kate. 

She had come into his life by pure chance. A mere selection of paths that lead him to her lunch table. She had changed something in him that day. Turned him into something he had never thought he would become. Showed him things he never thought he would see. Made him feel things he had never felt before. Kate made Richie into a human, someone who felt almost normal. His past sins didn’t seem to matter anymore, but through her, his actions made him feel guilty for the first time. He wanted to be someone who deserved her. He wanted to be who she thought he was.

But he wasn’t. He was still that monster that killed others to get here. He was winning, like his dad said, and that was all that mattered. Until he met her.

Richie liked who he was around Kate, thought he was a better man. Thought he deserved happiness. She made him feel real, vibrant, and alive. Now he felt dead inside, more so than he used to. 

She had turned his life upside down, ripped it apart, and was building it back together, better than it was before. Then he did what he always did, turned around and ruined it. Now he was left with the pieces again, and he was trying to figure out how they fit back together.

He wasn’t ready for the real world yet. He was judging himself enough without the help of others. He was tired of his room though. It’s confines had done what they could for him, and now they were just smothering him. 

He wasn’t ready to step out into the world outside yet, but perhaps he could venture out from his hiding place. Maybe the kitchen would be a good start.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was closing time at the little restaurant. The customers were dwindling, as they found their way to the door. The place was getting quiet.

Kate’s last customers were just finishing up, but there would be stuff to do after they left. The table needed to be cleaned, the salt and pepper shakers needed to be filled. All the normal closing things at the restaurant. It was usually the time Kate used to wind down the day. She would rush through it though, so she could get back to the hotel, and it’s relaxing pool. 

Today though, she didn’t feel like rushing. She was taking her time. Even her manager raised a brow at how she didn’t seem in a hurry to leave like usual. After every task, she kept asking if there was anything else she could help with. At first, he played along, liking the extra help. But eventually he too wanted to leave for the night, and practically had to push her through the door to get her to leave. 

Before he closed up though, he asked her if everything was alright. Kate grew bright red, said yeah, then told him to have a good night. He gave her a weird look, but told her the same. Now Kate was alone, outside at night. 

At first she was okay. Well as okay as she could get. But the closer she got to the alley, the more she started to freak out. It seemed darker out here than before. She saw shadows moving everywhere. The lights seemed to flicker when she walked past. What was that noise, she thought, on more than one occasion. 

The alley was just down the way now, and the path was getting darker. She found herself standing there, staring in it’s direction. She could almost see the opening from her spot under this street light. She couldn’t get herself to move forward. She was frozen, her legs wouldn’t move. They were shaking, and she could feel sweat start to drip along her forehead.

Kate couldn’t be sure, but she thought she might be having a panic attack. Her heart was racing, and there was a pain in her chest. She felt light headed, like she might pass out. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t get herself to pass that spot again. She was stuck.

Before she even knew what was happening, she was crying. What she wanted more than anything was to be home, safe in her bed. But she couldn’t budge from her spot under this light. The feelings she was having were overwhelming, and she didn’t know what to do.

Then she had a thought. She pulled out her phone, and called the only person she could think of. It wasn’t her dad. It wasn’t even her brother. No, there was only one person she could call right now that would make her feel safe. 

“Hello?” Asked the gruff voice on the other end of the phone. And suddenly she was never happier that he gave her his number.

“Seth?” She asked, voice oozing unease.

“Kate?” Asked Seth in confusion. “Is that you? What’s wrong?”

“Can you come get me?”

“Where are you?”

“On my way home from work. I thought I could, but I can’t.”

“The place in town? You went back?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “Please? I can’t do it.”

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll be right there. Where exactly?”

“You’ll be able to see me from. . . there.”

“The alley?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on tight. Okay?”


	9. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets to know more about the Geckos, then she has to decide if she still wants to hang around with them.

Kate was still standing under the street light as a black Corvette pulled up. She couldn't see who it was, and freaked out initially. What if it was some sort of creep, she thought. Someone who saw a young girl standing on the street corner and wanted her company. After what happened last time she was here, everything and everyone was suspect.

The window rolled down, and Kate was thrilled to see it was Seth. She didn't even know he had a car, she had never seen him in one. Until now, she kind of just expected him to walk up and walk her back home. Although this was much better. Now she wouldn’t have to walk past that alley again, she could speed past it in style.

"Hop in, Princess," he said with a smile. "Your carriage has arrived."

Kate smiled back and jumped in quickly. Suddenly a weight was lifted from her shoulders. The alley ahead just looked like an alley. The air didn't seem as thick.

"Thanks," she said, avoiding his eyes and tucking her hair behind her ear. "I didn’t know who else to call."

"It's no problem, Kate. I said call if you need anything," he said back, winking. "This, falls under the category of anything."

“I didn’t know you have a Corvette,” said Kate, nervously. “I guess I never really thought about you having a car.”

“How did you think I got here?” Smirked Seth. “I didn’t walk here from Texas.”

“Haha,” said Kate, rolling her eyes. “I don’t really know. I guess I just figured you flew down here like most people.”

“Haven’t been on an airplane since I was a kid. And only the once. I didn’t much like it. I like driving if I plan on going somewhere. Less security, more scenery.” 

Kate looked over at him at the comment. He had a weird look on his face, like he was only half joking. She wasn’t sure about which part though. 

Then it hit her why he was here to begin with, and the playful mood of the last few minutes faded away. He was here because she was to afraid to walk home alone, like a coward.

For the first time in her life, Kate was too afraid to do something by herself. She might have been afraid to flirt with boys, and talking in front of crowds, but she was always strong and confident enough to try new things. To go to new places, to meet new people. She had no problem speaking her mind, and to anyone she thought needed to hear it, it didn’t matter who. Sure, she was always polite about it, but that never stopped her from getting her point across. 

Life in general never scared her, it seemed safe. Like something she could face head on, and come out the other side unscathed. Maybe with a few bumps and scrapes, but always okay. Always able to fight another day, with new lessons learned, a new view, and possible even more confidence. But things had changed now, well at least some things. The world didn’t seem as safe as it once did, and precautions needed to be taken.

"I feel like such an idiot,” said Kate. breaking up the momentary silence.

“Is that so?” Smirked Seth. “For what exactly?”

“For calling you for something so stupid,” she sighed. “I should be able to pass it. It’s just an alley. I walked past it probably a hundred times before, but I just couldn’t. I know I shouldn’t be afraid of it, but I guess I am. I don’t know. I just feel so stupid about it.”

"Well you shouldn't. I get it. That’s a pretty scary thing that happened to you down there. I can’t imagine what that feels like, and it’s not weird at all to need time to get over something like that. There's nothing wrong with needing a little help, Kate. I'm actually surprised you didn't call sooner."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me, Kate. I'm just glad you're safe. Now what do you say. You ready to pass that alley?"

Kate nodded, she was more than ready to get the hell out of here. More than ready to have this day be over with. She wanted to be home, safe in her bed.

Seth put the car in drive, and pulled away. He drove right past the infamous alley, and watched as Kate triumphantly glared it down. 

They drove in silence for awhile. Until they got closer to the hotel grounds. Seth was planning on dropping the car back by the villa, and walking her back to her door again. Just to be sure. He asked her if that was okay though, before he did just that. She said yes, so that's exactly what he did. 

He pulled under the carport, turned the car off, and met Kate by her door. Then they headed to the hotel together, side by side. 

"So," said Seth, as they got a little further down the street. "I've been meaning to ask you. Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

“To work for you?” Asked Kate.

“Yeah. I know I said I wouldn’t bother you about it, but it seems like you’ve hit a bit of a hiccup when it comes to getting to work. You could avoid that issue altogether if you didn’t work there anymore.”

“I know,” sighed Kate. “I’m just still not sure it’s a good idea.”

“What’s the issue you’re having?” Asked Seth, giving her a quizzical look. 

“I don’t know. It’s just I hardly know you.”

“Did you know your other boss well before you started working there?”

“No.”

“Then how is this any different?”

“I don’t know. It just is.”

“Look,” said Seth. “I’m not trying to pressure you. It’s your choice, really it is. But you keep saying it’s not a good idea, and I don’t understand. You said you weren’t afraid of me or my brother. You said you like us just fine. You obviously trusted me enough to call me when you needed a lift home. But for some reason you still think you shouldn’t take my offer, and I just don’t get it.”

“I can’t explain it, Seth,” said Kate. She didn’t want to tell him that at least part of the reason were her feelings for Richie. Even more of it had to do with their last few encounters, and how badly they ended.

“Well,” said Seth. “What I’m offering is a job on your terms, that pays double what you were making at that diner. It comes with hot, home cooked meals. You’re free to use anything in the house like it was your own. And there just so happens to be access to a private beach at any time you want, even if you’re not working. Honestly, Kate, you’d be welcome to stop by whenever. Mi casa es su casa, or whatever.”

“You drive a hard bargain, mister,” she smiled.

“It’s the private beach thing, isn’t it,” he winked. “I knew that part would win you over.”

“I haven’t agreed yet, Seth,” she smiled back.

“What’s stopping you now?”

“Well. . . . I guess I need to know some things before I accept.”

“What kind of things?”

“Things about my potential employers,” said Kate, looking away.

“Oh,” said Seth. “I guess that makes sense. What do you want to know?”

“For starters, I’d like to know exactly who I’d be working for.” 

Kate decided she wanted to have a full out conversation with Seth about this before she made her final decision. Was it safe? Just what kind or men were they? She needed to know. 

The pool was just up ahead, so she decided that would be as good a place as any to sit and talk. It was a nice night out anyway, and the pool was just as empty as it usually was at this time of night.

“Do you mind if we talk by the pool?” She asked. 

“No, not at all,” said Seth, and they headed towards it.

Like Richie before him, Seth opened the gate for Kate as they approached. They walked to the pool’s edge. They sat down and removed their shoes and socks so they could dip their feet in. Seth even had to roll his pants up a bit to avoid getting them wet.

Unbeknownst to Seth, this very spot was home to a very different kind of conversation Kate had. One with Richie. One she was sure she could never tell him about. 

This whole scene was familiar to her. This is where she kissed Richie for the first time. The first place his soft lips brushed hers. The first place she realized her feelings for him. It was kind of weird to be here with Seth now, having a conversation that would possibly set in motion her future with both himself and Richie.

“Ask away, Kate,” said Seth, bringing her out of her head. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I won’t lie about anything. That I promise.”

“Okay,” she paused, thinking her first question through. “Why were you in jail?”

“Attempted robbery.”

“Robbery?”

“Attempted robbery,” he pointed out. “It didn’t quite work out how I planned. I didn’t have the right box man.”

“What do you mean?” She asked. “What’s a box man?”

“A box man is someone who cracks a safe,” he said. “It should have been Richie. He and I had a difference of opinion on the job itself. He thought I was being an idiot, told me the mark was bad. I didn’t agree. I went ahead without him, and it cost me. I know if we were working together, they would have never caught us.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because it’s what he does, Kate. It’s what we do,” he smirked. “We’re professional thieves. We rob people and banks, and we’re damn good at it. It’s all we’ve ever done, steal money and things. It’s what our dad did, and our uncle Eddie too. Richie and I pulled thirty-five jobs together. We pulled them all off without a hitch, because we were working together. Well, minus a few bumps and scratches along the way I guess.”

“Like the gunshot wounds Richie has?”

“Yeah,” said Seth narrowing his eyes like he was suspicious of why she knew that information.

“I noticed one when he met me by the pool that one time,” she stumbled. “You remember about me telling you that, right? That’s when he told me you told him we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

“I never said that,” interjected Seth. “He got that wrong, Kate. I never told him he couldn’t see you.”

“Well,” she said, a little snottier than she intended. “That’s what he told me. But before that, I noticed the scar. I asked, he said it was a gunshot wound. Then he showed me the others. I asked where he got them, he just said work, and that it was better I didn’t know exactly how. So I’m assuming that’s why. Because he didn’t want me to know you were criminals.”

“Yeah. He’s right,” said Seth. “It would be better if you didn’t know. Safer for all of us.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, Seth.”

“That wasn’t always a given.”

“Whatever,” she said, shaking her head. “Were you ever shot?”

“Once. It was not fun, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Never thought it would be,” said Kate, raising a brow. “Was Richie in jail with you?”

“No.”

“Was he ever in jail?”

“Not really,” shrugged Seth. “I mean we’ve both been picked up before, spent a few nights in local precincts, but he was never in there for anything major. He’s crafty, and calculating. That’s what makes him such a good partner in crime. Pun intended,” he smirked. “He was always two steps ahead. Thought through almost every outcome before it could happen. That’s why I’m sure I wouldn’t have been caught if I worked that last job with him.”

"Oh."

"What? You prefer that he was?" Smirked Seth. 

"No," said Kate, shaking her head. "It's the calculating thing."

"What about it?"

"Makes me wonder about what happened in that alley."

"About him killing that man? What about it?"

"Was it an accident? Or did he plan it?"

"It was an accident," said Seth in complete seriousness. "My brother is a lot of things. But he doesn't go around looking to kill people, Kate."

"I'm not saying that, Seth. It's just… I don't know. It's scary to think about, I guess. How he can seem so sweet, but he's capable of doing something like that."

"He did it for you, Kate," said Seth, looking her in the eyes. "That's not who he is."

"Do you think that's something I would want, Seth? Really want? A man to die because of me?"

"No. And I know he doesn't either. He didn't mean to, Kate. He got carried away. I think he freaked out when he saw it was you. I've never seen him react like that, to anything."

"Has he ever done that before? Killed someone?"

"Yeah, but never like that."

"But he's done it before?" Asked Kate. 

"Yeah," said Seth, getting defensive. "It was self defense, Kate. It was him or them. He chose him. He made the same choice anyone else would. I've done it too. Sometimes it comes down to that. You only have a split second to make that call. If you make the wrong one, it's the last one you make. And it's not like they didn't shoot back."

It was quiet for awhile. Seth didn’t have anything else to add, and Kate was contemplating what exactly she was dealing with. Was it really safe to get involved with these guys? She just wasn't sure. 

"Do you regret it?" She asked. 

"Killing someone?" He asked back. "Yeah. I wish I didn't have to, but I did. It was never the plan. I don't regret the job itself. I've never regretted a job, but killing isn't something you just get over. No matter the circumstances in which you do it."

"Do you think Richie does?"

"Regret it? I don't know. Honestly I don't." Seth paused briefly. "I know it was never by choice, but his brain works differently. He can justify just about any action if it leads to something important. Saving his life, my life, your life, those are important to him. I think to him it was a necessary evil, and he'd do it again if he needed to. But I don't think he likes it. He's not a monster, Kate. He's not. If he could see a better way, I know he would choose it. With what happened to you though, I don't think he was seeing things clearly at all. He saw someone he cared about getting attacked. Someone who couldn't really defend themselves, and that was all he could think about."

"You keep saying someone he cares about, Seth. I barely even no him. Hell, until now it seems I knew nothing about either one of you."

"Despite that, you are important to him. He obviously cares about you."

"Why would you think that?" Asked Kate, giving Seth a quizzical look. 

"Because he wouldn't have gone that far if he didn't."

"You really think that?"

"I know my brother better than anyone, so yeah, I do."

There was another long silence after that. Seth wasn’t sure what Kate was thinking, but he could tell that there was definitely something going on in there. Like she was trying to work something out. He hoped it was her coming to the conclusion that she should take him up on his offer, despite everything she just learned.

“You said Richie broke you out, right?” She asked.

“Yeah,” nodded Seth, with a small smile. “That he did.”

“How’d he manage do that?”

“I don’t really know, actually. He was always good at coming up with these fantastic plans. Like I said, he was always two steps ahead. Somehow he figured out that I was going to be transferred, and he hijacked the transfer. By himself. He learned the route it would be taking, and what time exactly it would be in a certain area. I have no idea how he got any of that info, he won’t tell me. But I guess he was hiding somewhere in the trees along the route, saw the bus pass, and drove after us. He speed past us, and I saw him. He gave me a smirk as he did, and I knew what was up. I held on for dear life as he ran the stupid bus off the road. Next thing I know, he was breaking in the window of the door, and climbing aboard. He cold cocked the driver, and shot the other guard in the shoulder before he could get a shot off. He kicked him in the face as he passed, knocking him out long enough to get me out. He freed two of the other guys on the transfer as well, leaving the third ‘cause I told him that he truly belonged there. Then we were off, on the run.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Asked Kate. “Because you’re on the run?”

“Partially,” Seth smirked back. “We laid low for a little, then pulled off one more job before we headed here.”

“Let me guess, it didn’t go according to plan, and that’s why he said you probably wouldn’t be going back anytime soon?”

“Not exactly,” shrugged Seth. “I wouldn’t say it went wrong, just a bit sideways. The goal was always to make it here, to paradise. We wanted to live without looking over our shoulders, and figured small town Mexico was the way to go.”

“But they know you crossed the border, right?”

“I would think so, but it’s not like they saw us do it.”

“How’d you get across anyway?” She asked. “I’m sure they had your pictures at all the crossings.”

“Hidden in an RV by people that were paid to take us here.”

“Creepy,” said Kate. “We came across in an RV too.”

“Well ain’t that something,” he smirked back. “Any more questions, Princess?”

“One,” she smiled.

“And that would be?”

“I’m Kate Fuller. And you would be?”

“Seth Gecko,” he smirked. “And I believe you’ve already met my brother Richard Gecko as well.”

“Nice to meet you, Seth Gecko,” said Kate extending her hand to him.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kate Fuller,” said Seth, taking her hand. “So, still think it’s a bad idea to work for us?”

“Well, I’m honestly not sure. I’d be working for criminals, guys on the run from the law. But, what the Hell. It beats walking to that diner, and it’s double the pay,” she smirked.

“That it is,” he chuckled. “Welcome aboard, Princess.”


	10. First Days and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate starts working for the Geckos. What could go wrong?

The next day, Kate had the breakfast shift at the hotel again. Seth had agreed to meet her there towards the end of her shift. They would grab a bite together when her shift was done, and discuss everything about her new employment.

Seth showed up just as Kate was wrapping up with one of her tables. She only had one more table left, and she figured they would be asking for their check soon, so she was just about done for the day. Perfect timing.

She met him at the podium, telling the hostess, Juana, that he was her guest today, and that she would be joining him for lunch when she finished up. Juana seated him in a booth along the rear wall, she knew Kate loved the ocean, and this booth had a great view of it.

About fifteen minutes later, Kate said farewell to her last table, then met Seth in his booth. He was sipping a margarita like usual. 

“Guava today, huh?” she asked, judging from its color.

“Yep,” he smirked. “Sometimes you gotta change things up a bit.”

They started having a friendly conversation, trying not to make this all about business. It was going pretty smoothly, like old times, but slightly different because this time she was sitting with him, not taking his order. She had to say, she liked this better.

After the waitress, a friend of Kate’s, Madison, brought them their lunch a while later, they finally got down to it. They discussed pay, and when Seth found out how little she was actually making at the diner, he said maybe he’d more than double it.

“What did you expect?” Asked Kate with a giggle. “It’s small town Mexico. We’re not exactly known for our high wages down here.”

“Well what about tips?” he asked. “I thought they would be more.”

“Percentage wise they’re actually pretty good, but the food is pretty cheap, and they tip accordingly. So it doesn’t end up as much as you would think.”

“So what you’re saying is that my brother and I have been over tipping you this entire time,” he said with a cocky smile. “And you never even said anything.” He paused to laugh as he thought of something. “I think you’ll fit in at our house more than you think.”

“I don’t think I’m quite at your level,” she laughed back.

“You can’t start from the top, Princess.”

They continued hammering out the details. Kate asked what days he wanted her to come by, and how often. Just generally trying to figure out what his expectations were for the whole thing.

“Honestly, Kate,” he said. “You can come by whenever. It’s up to you. You don’t even have to be working, the beach is yours. But I was hoping at least two or three nights a week you would cook us some nice dinner. Just let me know ahead of time, and I’ll make sure to give you more than enough money to get what you need.”

“What do you guys like to eat?” She asked.

“We’re not that picky, and we haven’t had a home cooked meal in so long it’ll be nice just to have one. Richie likes things spicy, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, but that doesn’t mean everything has to be. He’s okay as long as he can add some spice to things. You don’t have to burn your tongue off just to make him happy.”

“Well I hope you’re not expecting gourmet,” laughed Kate. “My mom did most of the cooking at home. I can make spaghetti, pot roast, and meatloaf pretty well, everything else would be trial and error.”

“Sounds good to me,” smiled Seth. “We’ll be more than happy to test out all of your recipes. But as far as getting the stuff you’ll need, will you be okay walking into town to visit the market?”

“Yeah,” said Kate, looking away in slight embarrassment. “I think I’ll be able to manage. I’ll be going during the day, so I think I should be fine.”

“You can always say something if you’re not,” said Seth, sincerely. “One of us would gladly join you. It’s not like we have that much going on. And I’d really like this to work out.”

After that they finished up the remaining details, and their meals. They sat and chatted away for a bit afterwards as well. It was just so easy to talk with one another. It was like nothing had ever happened that could possibly change what they had.

Kate missed this, the long conversations with Seth. He still said things that made her blush, but he made her laugh just as often. The only difference now was that she felt so much closer to him. She knew more about him and his brother than she ever thought she would, and even though they were criminals, she still felt safe with them. Regardless of what they were, she also knew who they were, and she was more than fine with it.

She was pretty sure she was going to like working for the Geckos. She would get to hang out with Seth more often than before, possibly even becoming friends along the way. And the best part is that this would give her more time with Richie as well. 

She was hoping she could get closer to him, mend the broken fence. She still had feelings for him, even after all that she learned. She was hoping that this arrangement would lead to something more with him. She knew he had a problem with her age, and she understood, but she wouldn’t be seventeen forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Kate's first day working for the Gecko's, and she was excited. A few days ago she had to do something she felt just awful about, though. She had to call and tell her boss at the diner that she was quitting. She had never had to quit a job before, or even a club or team in school. She always saw everything through. 

It made her feel even worse about it because it was such short notice, and he was always so nice to her. Everyone there was super nice actually. But after what happened, she just couldn't do it anymore. And she didn't want to explain it either, but she felt she had to so he would understand.

She didn't tell him everything, she just said on her way home the other day she was mugged, and that she didn't really feel safe walking home at night anymore. He felt awful about it, and asked if there was something he could do. She told him no, but she appreciated his concern and understanding. And that was it, she had officially quit her first job. Now she just had to start her new one. 

She was excited and nervous about it at the same time. She hadn't seen Richie since that night, and she was looking forward to seeing him again. She wasn't sure what she should say to him, wasn't sure if she could get the words out even if she knew. This was her chance to make things right with him, and she didn’t want to blow it. 

Kate was so anxious about their reunion that she hardly slept at all last night. She was up hours before she was supposed to meet Seth at the house. She had already showered, did her hair, and put on her makeup. But now she was in a real pickle. What should she wear? 

She wanted to look professional, but Seth told her to dress comfortable because he honestly didn’t care what she wore. She wanted to look good for Richie though, so she thought about something a little revealing, but didn’t want to come across as trashy. She just wanted him to notice her, and maybe be distracted enough to forget about some of the stuff she said by the pool.

She was down to two options at the moment, but she had to pick something soon so she wouldn’t be late. Not that she thought Seth would really care, he was so lax about the whole thing. Kate just thought it looked bad to be late on your first day. Plus it was a serious job that paid well, she wanted him to know that no matter what their relationship, she did take the offer seriously. 

So she picked one, dressed quickly, and took one more look in the mirror. She fussed with her hair a bit, just to make sure it was still perfect, and put a final layer of lip gloss on. This was as good as it was gonna get, she thought. But she had to admit, she didn’t look half bad. It made her smile to think that maybe Richie would appreciate all her effort.

So she grabbed her belongings, and left her small room with a gigantic smile on her face. She headed out towards to Gecko’s villa, she remembered the way. It wasn’t that long of a walk, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes. But the weather was beautiful, and she didn’t mind the walk. It sure beat the long walk into town, and it was all out in the well lit open, so it definitely seemed safer.

Before long Kate was standing on their patio, ringing their doorbell. It felt so weird, so real. It was actually happening, she was going to be working for the Geckos.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth answered the door with a smile, "Welcome, Princess. Right on time."

"Hey," Kate smiled back. "This is a little bit weird, now that it's actually happening."

"It'll get less weird. I promise. Come on in, I'll show you around."

Kate walked through the door and was immediately amazed at the tidiness of the place. It was a beautiful villa, so light and airy. She could even feel the breeze coming off the ocean through the open patio door.

"What?" Asked Seth, mockingly. "Never seen a beach villa before or what?"

"It's just not what I expected. It's very clean for two, single guys living here. I mean I lived with my dad and brother, and our house never looked like this."

"The place comes with maid service," he smirked. "But even if it didn't, Richie's a neat freak, so it'd still look like this. He was a real pain in the ass to share a room with as a kid."

"I can see that, I guess," said Kate. "I mean even the way he dresses is neat and orderly."

"You know I've been trying to get him to buy a pair of shorts since we got here. I'm not sure his legs have ever seen sun," he laughed. "But he's stubborn as a mule and refuses."

Kate laughed at that. She was starting to get more comfortable already. 

They were now standing in the kitchen, chatting as Seth told her about the place. He was keeping up with his usual charm, making her laugh and blush like he always did. 

"So, Princess," said Seth, finally getting down to business. "What did you plan on making for us this evening?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Is there anything special you want?"

"Like I said the other day, I'm not picky. I'll eat whatever you make."

Then they heard the sound of someone opening the gate in the back. A few seconds later it became clear who it was. Richie was heading their way from across the yard. He was wearing his usual dress slacks, and a long sleeve dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up a bit, and a few of the top buttons were undone, but it still looked hot to Kate. She was starting to wonder how he walked around like that on days like this without burning up. 

Kate could feel her heart skip a beat when she saw him getting closer. She was nervous now, full of anticipation. She was in a panic of what to say, she wanted to play it cool, but wasn't sure she actually could. 

Richie was squinting from the sun as he walked in the open back door, carrying a small brown bag in his one arm. When he was able to see clearly again, he nearly dropped it when he saw who was standing in his kitchen. 

"Hi Richie," said Kate, giving him a shy smile. She couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks. 

Seth noticed the blush on her face, as well as the shy little smile she was giving him. That’s when he knew for sure that Richie wasn’t the only one with real feelings in this situation. He was never truly sure if the way she acted towards him was more of a show or if it was one hundred percent real. Now he knew it was as real as the way Richie felt about her. This was going to be a piece of cake, he thought. He didn’t need to convince Kate of as much as he thought he would. He was pretty sure all he needed to do was give them time and space, it would happen on it’s own.

Unfortunately for Seth though, Richie wasn’t going to make this easy. He was confused, and a little terrified. So he just stood there, staring at her. He had this stupid look on his face, one of bewilderment and pure shock. 

"Richie, you gonna say hi to the girl or what?" Asked Seth, raising his brow at his brother's dumbfounded look. 

Richie looked back and forth between the two for a moment. He didn't know what to do. Then he looked away from both of them, mumbled something, then hurriedly walked to his room still carrying the bag of groceries. They heard the door slam after he disappeared down the hall. 

Seth was completely baffled by his brother's reaction. He knew he was awkward, but honestly thought he would be excited to see Kate. He had been sulking around since that night, so he thought the fact that she was even just willing to come here would cheer him up, show him he had nothing to worry about. But instead he looked completely uneased by the whole situation. Maybe he just needed some time to adjust, he thought. 

Kate was stunned, and more than a little hurt. She was looking forward to seeing him so badly, and he just blew her off. He acted like he didn't want her around. She figured she screwed up even more than she thought. Maybe he really wasn't interested anymore. 

"So," said Seth, running his fingers through his hair. "That was awkward. Sorry my brother has no people skills at all, it’s like he was raised by wolves. Or like. . . garden gnomes, or something else that hides from people. Not gonna lie though, I might not have told him about this little arrangement. I thought it would be a nice, little surprise. Perhaps that was the wrong move."

"I can go if you want," said Kate, choking back the tears she felt forming. “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

"Nah. We just caught him off guard. He'll come around. He just needs time to process." He paused, giving her a cautious look. "Now back to what you'll be making tonight. You sure you feel comfortable going to get the stuff by yourself? It's okay if you're not."

"N-no," stammered Kate. "I'll be fine. What did you want me to make again?"

"Up to you," he said. "But you could start with something simple if you like."

"Okay," she said in a daze. 

Seth reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. Kate had never seen so many bills at once. She wondered if it was all stolen money, then thought about it, and figured duh, it had to be.

"Here," he said, handing her a handful. "I'm sure this is more than enough to get what you need. Just keep the rest."

"Seth, that's way too much. I can't keep that."

"It's no problem, Princess. Consider it a tip. We know how much you love those." Then he flashed her one of his classic smiles. "You had no problem with us over tipping you before, so why start now?"

"Real funny," she smirked. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was finishing up with her shopping, pulling out the wad of cash to pay the woman at the counter. She ended up doing what Seth suggested, and went for something simple. She was making them meatloaf, mashed potatoes, homemade gravy like her mom used to make, and green beans. She thought about maybe making dessert with some of the leftover money, but she had never really seen them eat dessert before. They never ordered any when they went to the restaurant. Well one time Richie did when Kate informed them the special for the night was sticky toffee pudding, and that she thought it was really good. But other than that, the only sweet things she saw them order were the cocktails Seth always ordered, and occasionally got Richie to drink.

So she decided to skip it for now, and stick with the basic meal. If things went well, which she was sure they would, there would be plenty of other times she could try to impress them with her baking skills.

Now, with her bags stuffed with food, and her bill paid, she headed back to the Gecko’s villa. She passed the alley on the way to the market, and it wasn’t great. But with how many people were walking the streets now, during the day, she didn’t feel nearly as helpless as she did the other night. She felt she could walk past it on her way back with confidence, and that is exactly what she did. 

Now, while Kate was off doing her shopping, the boys were getting into a heated argument back at the villa. Richie was pissed that Seth hadn’t informed him of his new little plan. He didn’t like being kept in the dark.

“What are you pissed for?” Asked Seth. “Aren’t you happy to see Kate? I know how you feel about her, Richard, so don’t even try to tell me you aren’t.”

“That’s not the point, Seth!” Richie yelled back. “You should’ve told me.”

“I’m sorry!” He yelled back. “I was trying to surprise you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I thought you would like to know that she isn’t afraid of you. That what happened in that alley didn’t change her feelings for you. I was trying to be nice.”

“So you thought having her show up in my house without me even knowing was being nice? I was blindsided! I looked like an idiot!”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that, Richard! If you would just act normal it wouldn’t have been a problem. She was happy to see you, couldn’t you tell?”

“How could I tell, Seth? I wasn’t even able to process what was happening. You told me to stay away from her, then you hire her to come work for you?”

“Not for me,” said Seth, shaking his head. “For us. She’s working for us. She’s making us dinner a few times a week.”

“Why on God’s Earth did you think that was a good idea?!” Yelled Richie. “This is only going to make things worse.”

“How is it going to make things worse, Richard? It’s not safe for her to be walking home alone at night. Do you, or do you not agree?”

“Of course I agree.”

“Well then, having this job allows her to quit that one. She doesn’t have to walk the streets alone late at night. It’s safer for her. Plus it pays better, so it’s a win win.”

“But what about. . . other things?”

“Like what?” Asked Seth, giving Richie a look.

“About how I send her mixed signals,” sighed Richie. “About how I don’t know how to act around her. How I can’t control myself around her.”

“I never said you couldn’t control yourself around her,” said Seth, confused at the statement. “Just that you needed to be careful what you said and how. Besides, I think this will be good for you. And her.”

“How?”

“Maybe you’ll learn how to act around her, and it won’t be so tough. And it’s good for you to know someone besides me who is willing to put up with your shit.”

“What if she’s not?”

“She clearly is, Richie,” said Seth, rolling his eyes. “I told her everything about us, she saw you kill a man with your bare hands in her defense, and she is still willing to work here. She likes you, whether you think you deserve it or not.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Asked Richie.

“No, Richie,” said Seth, putting his hand on his shoulder. “It’s not. Just don’t do anything stupid and everything will be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Possibly.”

“Stop being a dick. I would not, and you know it.” He paused briefly. “I know it will take you some time to get used to this, and that’s fine. If you have to hide in your room until you’re more comfortable, then do it. But you need to come out for dinner. She’s making it for us, so it would be rude if you didn’t. And I know you don’t want to be rude to her. Okay?”

Richie nodded, looking away from Seth, who now had his forehead to his. He did this when he was trying to reassure him. Richie knew it, that’s why he let him do it.

“Just relax,” said Seth, getting his attention back. “She already likes you, so be yourself. The only thing that’s different is the scenery, she’s the same girl who you used to talk easily with at the restaurant. And for whatever reason, she thinks you’re funny, so maybe crack a joke.”

“I’ll try,” sighed Richie. “But just because she’s here doesn’t mean she doesn’t hate me. Like you said, this pays better, and it’s safer. Might be why she took you up on your offer.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Richie. She told me herself. Said she could never hate someone who came to her rescue, and that’s what you did.”

“But I killed that man. And she saw me do it.”

“We don’t know for sure he’s dead.”

“He’s dead,” said Richie in complete seriousness. “Trust me.”

“That’s okay, she knows why you did it. Now you trust me. When I say everything will be okay, everything will be okay. Maybe give her some time to adjust too, it’s new to her as well. But she does not hate you, Richie. I know it. Just relax and make sure you’re out in time for dinner. Okay?”

Richie nodded again. Then he pulled away from Seth, grabbed some provisions, and headed back to his room. He was pretty sure he wasn’t coming back out until dinner, but Seth was right, he needed to at least be there for that. He was pretty sure he still blew his chance with Kate, but if there was even a slight chance that he didn’t, he was going to need to swallow his fears and make an effort.


	11. When Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate has to make the choice to stay or go. What will she decide?

Richie stayed in his room the entire time Kate was cooking at the villa. He was too nervous to come out. No matter what Seth said, he still wasn’t sure how she felt, and he couldn’t risk seeing fear or hatred in her eyes. He wasn’t sure he could even take unease from her. Somehow it would make everything final if he knew for a fact she felt that for him.

Seth knocked on the door. Richie was being summoned to dinner. His throat was dry, and his palms were wet. His heart was in his throat. He robbed banks for a living, but he was never as nervous as he was now. 

Slowly Richie made it to his door. He wouldn’t do Kate the injustice of not showing up. No matter what she might feel for him, he still had feelings for her. He hurt her before, but he would never do it again. He was going to eat the meal she made for them, and he was sure it was going to be delicious. He would eat anything she made for him, no matter how many times she came back. No matter what her feelings towards him may be, he would never disrespect her by not at least eating what she prepared. 

He made his way out to the table, head down. He was still too afraid to look her in the eyes. But when he sat down, she sat next to him. It was Seth that sat across the table from him. He looked up enough to see she was looking at him. Looking at him with a look he could not define.

“Hi Richie,” she smiled. “I made meatloaf. I hope you like it.”

“It looks delicious, Kate,” he said, looking anywhere but her eyes. 

“Well,” said Seth, watching the awkward in front of him unfold. He was thoroughly thankful that even though he was being a coward, Richie still had manners. “Let’s dig in.”

They began eating in silence. Richie was hardly taking his eyes off his plate, and Kate was clearly uncomfortable. Seth rolled his eyes at the whole thing, but was trying to make it work, so he tried starting the conversation. He did most of the talking to begin with, receiving nods, and short giggles from Kate. Richie hardly reacted at all.

Eventually Seth got Kate talking though. He knew enough about her to know what to say to make her blush. He knew if she started blushing she would try to hide that fact by trying to force the conversation elsewhere. It worked like a charm.

Still though, every time they tried to get Richie involved, he only gave short answers. Seth was trying to reassure him that he didn’t need to worry, by showing how easily the conversation with Kate flowed. It was almost like back at the diner, and he was sure eventually Richie would pick up where he left off, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t even look at Kate, Seth was at a loss. 

Seth knew Richie was great at ruining a conversation by saying the wrong thing. Richie knew it too, but it never stopped him from making that same mistake over and over. But this Kate thing had him second or possibly even triple guessing himself. He wouldn’t make any comment, probably in fear of ruining things even more. Seth was baffled. 

Hadn’t he told Richie over and over that Kate liked him too? Hadn’t he told him that Kate wasn’t mad at him? Or that Kate wasn’t afraid of him? What the Hell else was wrong? Why was he so scared to offend her? So afraid of her rejection? If Richie wasn’t going to take the next step himself, Seth wasn’t sure he could help him any more. And it was starting to look like this plan was going to fail before it even really got started.

"Don't you think it's nice to finally have a home cooked meal, Richie?" Asked Seth. 

"Yes," was Richie's reply. 

"I think it's nice that Kate agreed to help us out. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know any other words, Richard?" Asked Seth with a smirk. “Could you perhaps use a full sentence?”

Richie just glared at him. He didn't quite think it was as funny as Seth did. He still couldn't even look at Kate, and he most definitely couldn't talk to her. 

"Do you like meatloaf, Richie?" Asked Kate, trying to be brave enough to work up a conversation with him herself. "If not, I can make you something you like next time."

"Meatloaf is fine," he said back, not looking up from his plate. 

"Is there something you would rather have?" She asked. 

"No. I'll eat whatever you make."

"See," said Seth. "I told you we weren't picky, Kate. You cook whatever you like, Princess, and we'll gladly eat it. Isn't that right, Richie?"

Richie nodded. He certainly would gladly eat whatever she made. Even if he she hated him, and he couldn’t talk to her, he would always eat whatever she made. He didn’t care what it was, he would eat it and tell her it was delicious. He could at least do that for her.

A few minutes later, conversation was pretty much back to just Kate and Seth. After a few more attempts, they eventually gave up trying to include Richie. He wasn't budging on his no talking stance. 

When dinner was done, Richie took his plate, along with Kate's to the sink. She thanked him with a smile as he grabbed hers, but he wasn't looking. 

He washed them as Seth finished up. When Richie was done washing their plates, he retreated to his room. Seth questioned him as he headed down the hall without a word. 

"Where are you going, Richard?" He yelled after him. 

"I'm going back to my room," said Richie, stopping his progress as he answered. 

"Are you at least gonna say bye before you disappear? Kate made us this nice dinner, and you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

Richie turned around, looked at the ground, and gave an awkward smile. 

"Goodnight Kate," said Richie, barely getting his eyes to her feet. "The meatloaf was delicious."

"Thanks Richie," Kate smiled awkwardly. "I… I'll see you next time."

Richie gave that awkwardly cute smile of his, then continued on his way. 

Seth helped Kate clean up the kitchen as they talked about when she would come next. She was working the next two days, but would be back after that. She was hoping next time would be less awkward, and so was Seth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was heading over to the Gecko's for her third attempt at dinner. When she was there a few days back, Richie was acting the same he did the first night. She was hoping it would get better, that he would seem more comfortable now that he had time to adjust, but it didn't seem like that was the case. 

He hid in his room the whole night, leaving Seth to talk to Kate by himself until dinner. Which neither minded, they enjoyed talking to one another. But both desperately wanted Richie to join them. 

It wasn't until dinner that he actually came out. He sat there quietly eating the pot roast Kate had made them. When asked, he told her it was very good, but the rest of the conversation was limited. After dinner again, he walked back into his room, telling Kate goodnight on his way back. 

Seth was growing impatient. He set this whole thing up partially to make Richie happy, and he wasn't even enjoying it. And Kate, well she was losing hope. She wasn't sure if the damage was done, and there was no going back. It hurt her to think so. 

She regretted what she had said at the pool, and she was hoping this was her chance to fix it. She made her mind up long before coming here, that she wanted him back in her life. She needed him back. There was something about him that she couldn’t live without. She knew they had a real connection, and she needed one more chance to see exactly what it was. 

As Kate and Seth cleaned up after dinner that night, Seth packaged half the remaining roast and veggies. 

"Here," he said, handing it to Kate. "Take these back to your dad and brother. We have plenty here for us, and since it was so delicious, I'm sure they'd like to have some."

"Are you sure?" She asked. 

"Of course I'm sure." He said with a wink.

Kate thought it was incredibly thoughtful, and brought the food to them the next day. It also led to the conversation of how she now had a new job. Her dad wasn't exactly pleased that she was going to a house alone with two men, but she assured him they were true gentleman and he had nothing to worry about. She also mentioned that it was a good job, it paid well, and it was a great opportunity for her. He begrudgingly agreed to let her keep it.

Now though, as she could see the Gecko's villa in the distance, Kate was starting to rethink the whole thing. Maybe, regardless of all the good reasons to keep the job, it still wasn’t a good idea. She decided she was going to talk to Seth, and tell him she wasn’t sure she should stay.

After Kate decided what she was going to cook for dinner tonight, Seth handed her another wad of cash. She took it, but then asked him if he wouldn’t mind accompanying her into town. She mentioned she wanted to talk to him in private. And even though Richie probably wouldn’t come out of his room, she didn’t want to chance him hearing it. He agreed.

As they were walking into town, Kate was pretty quiet. Which to Seth only meant something bad. She said she wanted him to come along so they could talk, and she wasn’t saying anything. He hoped to God she wasn’t quitting. He still had hope that everything would work out.

“So,” he said, trying to get the conversation going. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well,” said Kate. “It’s about me working for you. I don’t know if this was the greatest idea. I… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think this was a great opportunity, and I’m very thankful. It’s just… it’s just that I don’t think it’s working out how we thought.”

“What do you mean? You’re not happy? You think it’s too much?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s not that. I like it. But I think my being there makes Richie uncomfortable, and I don’t like doing that to him.”

“He’ll get used to it, Kate. I promise.”

“I mean, it just seems that he doesn’t really like me. Which is weird because we used to get along so well. I think… maybe… I did something to upset him. And now he doesn’t want me around.”

“No no no, Kate. That’s not it at all. He’s a fucking weirdo, that’s true, but it’s not that he doesn’t like you. He’s going through something right now. Since that night in the alley he’s been a bit off. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“You sure it’s not because he doesn’t like me? Because I think it is. I think I did something wrong, and now he hates me.”

“Why would you think that? What could you have done wrong?”

Kate thought about explaining her situation to him. He didn’t know the full story, so it was hard for him to give her real advice. He thought it was all about that night in the alley, but Kate knew better. Her relationship with Richie was falling apart long before that, and it was all her fault. 

She knew he might be super pissed if she told him about her meeting secretly with Richie by the pool, but she thought he needed to know. Not to get Richie in trouble, God knows she didn’t want that. But she needed his real advice right now. She needed to know if he thought she had a chance to fix things, because if she couldn’t, she wasn’t sure if there was any point to coming around anymore. 

“I’m gonna tell you something. And please don’t get upset, Seth.”

“Okay?” He questioned.

“Promise me you won’t get upset.”

“Alright, I promise,” he said, not sure if he could fully keep that promise, but he intended to at least try.

“Remember when I told you Richie came by when I was at the pool that one time? The time he told me you said we shouldn’t see each other?”

“Yeah,” he said, raising his eyebrows. Then he shook his head. “And I already told you, I never said that to him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Kate. “I know. But that’s not the point.”

“Then what is?”

“I didn’t only see him once. I saw him twice.”

Kate saw the look on his face, and it wasn’t good. It was confused, pissed, and unsure all at the same time.

“What?” He asked, with more than a little hostility.

“You promised, Seth,” she whined.

“I know, I know,” he said, trying to hold back his anger. “Go on.”

“I mean… the first time was purely accident. I was in the pool, and he happened to walk by. We talked. For hours actually.”

“About what?” Asked Seth, through clenched teeth.

“All sorts of things,” sighed Kate. “I was having an awful day, and he was listening to me. That’s what I needed, someone who just listened to me. Someone who cared about my problems and made me feel better about them. He was that person. Then we talked about all sorts of other things, and we just kinda lost track of time. He walked me back to my room after we realized what time it was. I asked him to meet me again the next night, and he did.”

“Was that before or after he told you that you shouldn’t be hanging around each other?”

“Before,” said Kate. “The next night he told me that.”

“Hmmmm,” he mumbled. “And then what? Because I assume something else happened. Otherwise I doubt you’d think he was mad at you for that.”

“That’s when things took a turn for the worse. I said some things that night. Some awful things to him, and I think that’s why he doesn’t want me around.”

“What kinds of things?”

“Well, we were talking like we did the night before. Everything was going well, we were having lots of fun, and then I ruined it. We were sitting there, and I...I...I kissed him.”

“You did what?!” Yelled Seth, clearly furious.

“I kissed him!” She yelled back. “Alright? I kissed him, Seth. I just kinda leaned in and kissed him. I don’t know why really, I wasn’t even thinking about it. It just sorta happened. He stopped it, and told me that we shouldn’t have done that. He got all agitated, and I told him it wasn’t his fault. That I wanted to kiss him.”

“Did he kiss you back?” Seth graveled through his clenched jaw.

“What?” Asked a confused Kate.

“When you kissed him, did he kiss you back?”

“Yeah, but only briefly. Then he freaked out. That’s when he told me you said we shouldn’t be around each other. He said you were right. Then we got into a huge fight. I called him childish. I said fuck you as I walked off, and told him good luck making friends. I told him he had no idea how to keep a friend, Seth, and then I just left him standing there. I feel terrible about it. At the time I was so pissed at him. He shot me down, he hurt my feelings. I told him I wanted him, and he told me no, that it couldn’t be like that. I feel so terrible about how I treated him. I know now why he did what he did. I get it, but at the time all I could see was how angry I was at being rejected.”

Seth was pissed. He called it. He knew it was no good for those two to be around each other. Especially alone. He knew one of them was going to make a move, and that's exactly what happened. And they lied to him about it. Both of them. Richie by never telling him about it, and Kate to his face. He was so pissed. And to think, he was trying to help them get together out of the goodness of his heart, not ever knowing that they already went behind his back. He was furious.

“When I finally cooled down, I realized I made a huge mistake,” continued Kate, breaking Seth out of his haze or fury. “I wanted to apologize to him, but you guys stopped coming to the restaurant. I didn’t see you again until that night in the alley. Then everything went to shit, and he still won’t talk to me. I wanna fix it, Seth, but how can I? How can I fix it if he won’t even talk to me? I want him to know how sorry I am for putting him in that position, and that I still like him. I still have feelings for him, Seth, but I know what I did was wrong. I don’t care about what he did in that alley. I don’t care about what you guys do for a living. I just want him to know that I’m sorry, and I want things to work out between us. But I think he hates me for what I did. For what I said. He doesn’t trust me, and I don’t think he wants me around. So I think I have to quit, Seth. Tonight will be my last night. I don’t want to bother him anymore. He wants me gone, and I guess I should at least do that for him.”

Seth was still fuming, but when he heard the words ‘I have to quit’ come out of her mouth, it made him stop to think about what was really at stake. He didn’t want her to leave. He was actually trying to keep them together after seeing what a mess Richie was without her. He was wondering what had him all bent out of shape, and now things were starting to make more sense. It wasn’t just him being afraid of what she thought about him after seeing what he did, she told him to fuck off before that. He must have thought the alley was the final nail in the coffin, and now Seth fully understood.

He was still pissed at what happened behind his back, but he didn’t want her to leave because she thought Richie hated her. He didn’t want her to think that at all. He knew that wasn’t the case, he knew the real reason Richie was hiding from her. And the look on her face right now was killing him. He could see that she was hurting, and it made him hurt. He liked her, and no matter how pissed he was at the whole thing, he couldn’t let her suffer. He couldn’t let Richie suffer either. So he was going to have to swallow his anger, and try to help the best he could.

“Look, Kate,” he sighed. “I’m not happy about what happened. You could have gotten him in big trouble if someone saw you. You’re underage, and if someone saw that, he could have been reported or something. Then people would be looking into us, and that’s not a good thing when you’re on the run.”

“I know. I said I made a mistake, Seth. I wasn’t thinking about that at the time. All I was thinking about was me, and what I wanted. But I would never want that for him. I just want him to feel what I’m feeling, and to not hate me anymore.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Kate.”

“It kinda feels like it. He just keeps avoiding me. He won’t even look at me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. Far from it. The reason he’s acting like that is because he thinks you hate him.”

“Why would he think that? I’m the one that screwed it up. I’m the one who said those awful things.”

“Because of what happened in that alley,” said Seth. “He thinks you think he’s a monster because he killed that man. Or at least that’s all I thought it was until now. Now I know it also probably has to do with what you said to him. You basically told him you hated him to his face, and he believes you. I bet I can guess what night that was too, because he’s been moping around for weeks, even before the alley. He thinks he disappointed you, and that you’re mad at him.”

“But I’m not,” sighed Kate. “I’m mad at me.”

“I’m just telling you what he’s thinking,” said Seth. He sighed then continued. “Listen, what you did was wrong, but I still want you to work for us. I know you make him happy, and as fucked up as I think this whole thing is, I want him to be happy. And I’m really starting to believe he makes you happy too.”

“He does,” said Kate, giving a shy smile. “There’s just something about him. He’s so easy to talk to.”

“Nobody has ever said that about my brother before,” laughed Seth. “Not even me. So I’m gonna have to take your word for it.” He continued laughing, pleasantly surprised, and generally happy that at least someone liked talking to his brother. Richie wasn’t all that bad of a guy, he knew it, and he was just glad someone else seemed to see it too. “If you want to fix things, you need to stick around so he knows he didn’t do you wrong.”

“How?”

“Time,” he said. “Time, patience, and reassurance. Just keep trying.” He paused. “You mean a lot to him, Kate. A real lot. He has feelings for you even though he knows he shouldn’t. And because you’re important to him, he’s trying to do the right thing here regardless of what that means for him. He thinks the right thing is to stay away, so even though he obviously wants to be around you, he won’t because he thinks he shouldn’t be. He’s not the kind of man that would take advantage of a woman, and he doesn’t want to hurt you, so because he’s unsure if what you feel is real or even okay, he won’t put you in a position that he thinks you’ll eventually regret. But if what you’re telling me is true, and you really have feelings for him as well, he should know. I won’t stand in your way.”

“What are you saying?” Asked Kate, not sure if she was hearing right.

“That I might not agree with it, but if you both have… feelings for one another… I guess there’s nothing really wrong with it. I mean, not at the moment, there’s definite issues right now. You’re still a teenager, and he’s in his late twenties. I’ve never been a man of the law, Hell most of them I feel are worth breaking, but the age thing seems wrong beyond laws. I suppose it’s just where I draw the line,” he shrugged, then paused briefly before continuing. “But you won’t always be seventeen, so I guess eventually I couldn’t stop you even if I wanted to. No one could.”

“So you’re okay with this? Me bein’ with Richie? I mean if he even really wants that any more.”

“Not really,” he sighed. “But trust me, he still wants it. I know him well enough that he doesn’t need to say the words. I can see it written all over him. Now,” he continued. “I don’t like that you guys went behind my back. I don’t like that you guys lied to me. But I also don’t like how upset he’s been without you, and I don’t like how upset you are right now. If this makes you happy, I’ll help you try to win him over. But I will not be okay with anything physical happening before you’re legal. You hear me?”

“I get it. I don’t want that either. I just want a chance with him. I feel like there’s this connection between us, one I can’t explain. I know it means somethin’, and I need to know what. What if it’s God, trying to show me somethin’? What if this whole stupid thing happened so we would meet? So we could be together? I need to know, Seth. I just need to.”

“I’m not really sure about the God thing,” he chuckled. “But I’ll help you. Maybe work on being just friends for now though, so things don’t get confusing.” He paused as he thought of something. “How long do you have any way, Princess? When’s the big one eight?”

“My birthday? About a month,” she said. “You sure you’re okay with this? A couple of weeks ago you didn’t even want us around each other.”

“Again,” he said. “Not true. I just wanted him to be careful to avoid what I knew was coming. But since you guys did it anyway, I guess this is the path we’re on now.”

 

“Well what do I do, Seth? How do I make things right? What’s the first step?”

Seth thought about it. He knew dealing with Richie was tricky. He was a fickle creature after all. But he also knew that his brother had feelings for Kate, feelings he had never seen him have before. He knew that was important to him, and so was Kate. And Richie was important to Seth, and so was Kate to some extent. 

Richie would take some work, some time, and a lot of convincing. But Seth knew that eventually, with his help, Kate could win him back. There was no way he would still be acting like a complete jackass if he still didn’t care about her, or didn’t at least hold out some sort of hope for them. So he sighed, but he had an idea to get things started.

“I know you were thinking of making pork chops tonight, Kate, but I have a better idea.”

“Anything,” she said, facing him full on.

“Have you ever thought about Chicken Tinga?” 

“Chicken Tinga?”

“Richie really likes it. Especially when it’s really spicy. Maybe instead of chops, you could make him some of his favorite tacos. I think he’d really like it, and if you tell him you made it because you know he likes it, maybe he’ll start thinking you might not actually hate him.”

“Will you like it?” Asked Kate.

“Are you trying to get with him or me?” Asked a sarcastic Seth.

Kate gave him a look, “You know it’s him.”

“Than who gives a fuck what I like. I’ll eat it. But this is for him.”

“Okay.”

“Alright then. Let’s get going.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chicken Tinga idea worked pretty well. While Richie still didn’t talk much, Kate could see he really enjoyed eating it. She also saw that little smile she loved creep across his face when she told him she made it especially for him. The wall he was putting up was starting to crumble, and Kate was going to find her way inside.

Later that night, Seth gave her the spare key to the villa. He said he was fulfilling his promise to her of the house and beach being hers whenever she wanted, but she also knew it was another way he was helping her out with Richie. Now she could honestly stop by whenever, even when it wasn’t planned.

Three nights later, she was back again for dinner. Seth suggested another one of Richie’s favorites, Nashville Hot Chicken. They found a recipe that sounded both good and doable, and they were off to get what they needed. 

Kate thought it had a good flavor, but it was absolutely too hot for her. Richie on the other hand, ate three helpings. He clearly liked that Kate made it again, just for him, and she liked making him happy. He still wasn’t talking very much, but he did tell her it was her best dish yet, and Kate knew the crack in the wall was getting bigger.

Today though, Kate was getting impatient. She wanted a quicker response. She had, in her opinion, given him plenty of time, and way more than enough signs, for him to get the picture. Seth kept reminding her that Richie was slow when it came to things like this, and he saw it was working, but Kate wanted to know now.

She was supposed to head there this afternoon to get prepared for dinner, but it was nine in the morning, and she was up. All she could do was think about what could possibly happen at dinner tonight. She kept thinking of ways to make her feelings completely transparent, even to Richie. Finally, she decided, she was just going to go all in. She was going to surprise him this morning. Confront him, and give nowhere to hide. So she started heading over.

Kate let herself in, not knowing if they were even awake. Seth didn’t really seem like a morning person, but she wasn’t sure about Richie. She knew he usually got up before his brother and made breakfast, but she had no idea what time that usually was. 

The house was quiet. There was no cooked breakfast sitting out, and even the coffee pot wasn’t on. It looked like they were both still asleep. She wasn’t sure if she should wake him up, or just wait for him to wake up on his own. So she just sat on the couch for a bit, waiting for some sort of sign. 

About fifteen minutes later, she heard movement on Richie’s side of the hall. The bathroom light went on, and the hall door closed. 

Then Kate heard him go back into his room, probably to get ready for the day. She couldn’t wait anymore. She headed to his door and knocked.

“Yeah?” Came his muffled response. To Kate he clearly sounded confused, or possibly even surprised that Seth could possibly be awake before him.

Kate didn’t even bother asking if she could come in, it would give him a chance to somehow avoid her. So she just opened the door and walked in.

“Kate?!” He said, eyes going wide. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

He was shirtless, laying in his bed with a book. He looked amazing to Kate. So amazing that she almost lost her nerve and forgot why she was here to begin with.

“Hi Richie,” she said back, biting her lip. “Can we talk?”

“Ummmm, sure,” he gulped, slinking back into his bedsheets.

Kate walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat on the edge of his bed. She didn’t look at him at first, this was more difficult than she thought it would be.

Richie just stared at Kate. The girl he was pretty sure he was in love with, the one who most likely hated him, was in his room, alone, and sitting on his bed. He started to panic, but was honestly too surprised by her presence to really process what was happening.

He knew she shouldn’t be here with him, but he didn’t want her to leave. She was so beautiful, so perfect to him. Like an angel. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Kate took a deep breath. She was finally ready to confront him. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Richie. . . I. . . I don’t hate you,” she practically spat. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m not mad at you in any way, not even about what happened in that alley. I forgive you for what you did. I know you didn’t mean to, and I know why you did it. I. . . I’m just so thankful you were there when I needed you. You have no idea how thankful. I know you’re not a monster. You’re a wonderful man. A caring man, a thoughtful man. Someone that I’ve always felt safe with, and that has never changed. You’re more important to me than you can possibly know, and I’m sad things have been so strained between us since. . . since that night at the pool. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have put you in that situation. I shouldn’t have said those things. You were right about what you said, and I was just to hurt to see it. But I know I was wrong, and I’m sorry. I want you to know that. I need you to know that. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Richie was completely quiet. He heard her, but he didn’t know how to respond. In actuality, he wasn’t even sure he was hearing her right, or if this was even real. It had to be a dream, he thought. Here was this girl, this perfectly wonderful girl, the one he wanted more than anything else, and she was saying all the things he wanted to hear. It didn’t make sense.

He must have been silent longer than he thought, because Kate was giving him a concerned look.

“Richie?” She said, giving him a look that was on the verge of tears. 

She wasn’t sure if he really felt the same. He wasn’t acting like he did. She was sure now that he was just looking for a polite way to tell her he didn’t. 

“Kate,” he practically breathed. “I. . . I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t. You never did. You never could. You mean the world to me. I miss you. I miss the talks we had. I’ve felt empty and alone since I left you that night, and I regret how it happened.”

“What are you saying exactly?” He questioned.

“That I still have feelings for you. That nothing that’s happened has changed that, and I don’t think anything ever will. I want to fix this. So we can try again. I kissed you that night because I wanted to, because I still want to. Richie. . . I want to be with you.”

“Kate. . .”

“Do you not feel the same?” She whimpered. “You said by the pool that you wanted me too. Did you change your mind?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I still have feelings for you, but they’re wrong. I shouldn’t.”

“I know it doesn’t seem right, but it feels right to me,” she said, making her way closer to him. “I don’t think it’s wrong, Richie. You can’t help who you have feelings for, and if your intention isn’t wrong, than the feelings can’t be either. I know how I feel for you, and I want you to feel the same for me. I want there to be an us, Richie.”

“Kate, I want that too, but you’re still seventeen. People won’t understand it.”

“I don’t care if they don’t. I know what I want, and who. And it happens to be you. If they have an issue with that, let them. I already talked to Seth about it.”

“You what?!” Interjected Richie.

“I told him how I feel, Richie.”

“Kate! Why would you do that?!”

“Relax Richie. I told him because I hated lying to him. And I thought you were still mad at me. I wasn’t sure there was any hope left for us, and because you refused to talk to me, I had to ask him for advice. I needed to know if I had any chance of fixing things between us, Richie, and he was the only person I could talk to.”

“I was never mad at you,” he said, inching closer.

“Well I wasn’t sure. You weren’t talking to me. How was I supposed to know? So I asked, and he said that he knew you weren’t. So I told him what happened. I told him it was all my fault, that you didn’t do anything wrong. I thought so then, and I still think so now. I made the mistake, Richie. No you. I wasn’t thinking, and I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“Kate! He’s gonna kill me! Even if you told him that. He told me that would happen, and I didn’t believe him. I made a mistake too.”

“Well I told him almost a week ago, and he hasn’t killed you yet, so I think you’ll be fine,” she said in a very sarcastic manner. “Has he even said anything to you about it?”

“No,” said Richie, looking away from her eyes.

“That’s because he told me that even though he doesn’t one hundred percent agree with it, if we both feel the same, he’ll support us. That he won’t get in our way if we choose to be together.”

“Even though,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with your age. I still think you’re too young to make this decision. What if you regret it in the future?”

“That’s just a chance we’ll have to take,” she said, as she now sat right next to him on the bed, looking him directly in his baby blues. “People regret choices they make no matter how old they are. But I don’t think I will regret this, and even if it doesn’t work, I won’t blame you. I want this too, remember?”

Richie shrugged, looking away. Kate put her hand to his cheek, bringing his focus back on her. His skin was so soft, and there was this electricity radiating from him.

“So he said he was okay with this?” He asked. “He told you that?”

“No,” said Kate, shaking her head slightly. “Not in those words. But he said it was our choice. He said he could tell that we both felt the same, so he couldn’t see what’s wrong with it. If we both want this, he said he won’t stand in our way. As long as we don’t do anything physical before I’m eighteen. But I want to be with you, Richie. And I don’t want to wait.”

“I want to be with you too.”

“Then we should be together. It’s as simple as that.”

“But I agree with him. We can’t do anything physical. I won’t.”

“That’s fine,” smiled Kate. “We don’t need to. I just want to know that you’re mine, and that I’m yours. We can be together without “being together”. We don’t even have to tell anyone. Well besides Seth. He should know, and I don’t like lyin’ to him. And besides, I’ll be eighteen in less than a month, so we don’t even have to wait that long.” 

Richie was confused at what to say or do. He wanted her, that’s for sure. And she said she wanted him. It was only a month, what difference did it really make? Especially if they both agreed to take the physical away for now.

“Okay,” he said, with a smile. “But I will not do anything until after your birthday. Don’t even try to change my mind. I mean it, Kate. Not until after you’re eighteen. I mean, not until you’re ready. It doesn’t matter to me if we have to wait longer. There’s no pressure on my part. I want you to know that.” 

“I know,” Kate shyly smiled back. “I’ve always trusted you, Richie. I could always tell what kind of a man you were, and I never thought you would pressure me into anything. I think it’s part of the reason I like you so much.”

“Okay then,” he smiled back. “I guess we’re together. But not physically until after your birthday.”

“Does that mean you won’t kiss me until then?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“What if I want you to? I mean, I’m not saying we make out or anything, but what about a simple kiss? Like the one we had by the pool?”

“You sure you really want that?”

“Yeah,” siad Kate, blushing. “I was hopin’ you were gonna kiss me now that we’re together. I’ve been thinkin’ about it ever since.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Kate, getting even redder.

Richie gulped. “I guess that would be okay.”

“Then kiss me,” she smirked.

Richie gave her a slightly uneasy smile. He looked her deep in the eyes. He didn’t see anything in them that would indicate she wasn’t being completely honest. Maybe she really did want to kiss him. Maybe she really did want him. Maybe, if she did, it was okay. If nobody else knew, it could be their little secret. A shared kiss behind closed doors. He wanted it too, but knew he would never push it any farther. Not until the time was right. 

So he leaned in, and placed his lips to hers. It was quick, and chaste. A kiss that symbolized their union, but stayed far from the line he was not yet ready to cross.

Kate smiled back at him as he pulled away. She could still sense his unease. She wanted more, and she wanted him to know she did. So she put her arms around his neck, stared deep into his eyes, and went back in for another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're finally together! Hope you guys enjoyed that. I will be writing one more follow up chapter to this to finish it up. I'm already working on it. ;)


	12. Being Together

It was a few days before Kate's eighteenth birthday. She had been coming to the Gecko's almost every day since she and Richie got together. He had one-hundred percent kept his word, and kept the physical to a minimum. He would kiss her hello, mainly a simple peck on the cheek, and he would kiss her goodbye, often a small peck on the lips. Other than that, he would hug her back when she hugged him, or he pretty much kept it to hand holding. 

The other night though, Kate decided to test her boundaries. They were watching a movie alone, and she snuggled up next to him. She could feel his initial tension at the amount of contact, but he eventually eased into it. He never said no, he never said yes, but he let her stay snuggled against him for the remainder of the movie. By the end, his arm was even around her shoulders, and Kate was loving it.

She knew she had to wait, and was more than okay with it, but she loved the feeling of him. She loved the spark when he kissed her, even though they were just light, little pecks. She loved the feel of his, warm, solid body against her. She loved how he held her hand, and how he wrapped his arms around her when she went for a hug randomly throughout the day. She just loved everything about this. She craved more though, and with every day it was becoming more and more difficult to hold out.

But she did. She did it for him. Richie wasn’t comfortable with the idea of physically being with a seventeen year old. Kate knew he was feeling what she was feeling, but he made a vow to not cross that line, and he was sticking to it. Seth was right, he could be stubborn as a mule when he wanted to, but part of her was glad that he was. She had this feeling that the waiting until the time was right would only make it better, more special. And that prize made the waiting slightly more bearable.

Tonight was a beautiful night, perfect really. And because it was as perfect as it was, Seth suggested they have a bonfire down on the beach. They had never done anything like that since she started hanging with them, and Kate thought it sounded like a great idea. She only wished they had thought about this sooner, then they could have picked up s’mores stuff at the store. But a peaceful night in front of a warm fire sounded great regardless. 

So Seth and Richie rounded up some branches and logs from the tree lined lot next door, and Kate got out some of the spare blankets so they could lay in the sand without it getting in every crevice. Then Richie started building the actual fire up while Seth grabbed them some ice cold drinks. He brought a small cooler with several beers for him and Richie, and a couple of cokes for Kate. He initially offered her beer as well, stating that he never saw anything wrong with underage drinking, but Kate made a disgusted face at the thought of it.

“Maybe next time you make margaritas you should include me then,” she laughed. “But I’m not touching that piss water you drink.”

“Hey,” he said in mock offense. “I only drink good beer. It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate the finer things in life.”

“Just get me the sodas, please,” she smiled back.

“Anything for you, Princess,” said Seth, bowing flamboyantly as he made his way back into the villa.

The fire pit area was off to the side, close to the empty lot of palm trees next to them. It had four large logs around it for sitting, but instead they sprawled out on the blankets, using the logs as back rests.

The fire was going nice and big by now. Richie was satisfied that with only minor adjustments, it would be going for hours, so he finally took his seat next to Kate. He leaned back against the log, and admired his work, seemingly proud of his fire building skills. 

The night was dark and warm, and thousands upon thousands of little, white stars could be seen scattered across the night sky. Kate thought it was absolutely beautiful out here, and was loving this idea more and more. This place really was paradise. Richie was right all those nights ago by the pool, this place could really be a home if she tried. It was certainly feeling that way now.

Kate was laying next to Richie as the three of them talked the night away. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a strong arm slither around her shoulders. She looked over, and saw Richie giving her a shy, little smile as he casually put his arm around her. 

She couldn’t help but smile back, it was the first time he ever made a move like that. It was a small gesture to be sure, but she was always the one to initiate the limited physical contact they had, and she liked that he finally felt comfortable enough to do it himself. So she snuggled in close, wrapping her arm around his stomach, and resting her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her tighter as she did, and she was in heaven. 

They continued like nothing had changed, even Seth didn’t miss a beat. Before long he was up to his usual banter, making ridiculous statements that made everyone laugh. They were even comfortable enough around Kate now to share some of their heist stories, and boy did Seth like jazzing those up for her. Richie was quick to quietly point out the embellishments to her as Seth yapped away none the wiser. 

Kate learned a lot about what they did before they got here, and to be honest, she never thought twice about it. She knew she made the right call, she loved them, both of them. Obviously differently, but it was love she felt for both. They were like family to her, and she couldn’t imagine life having never met them.

Eventually there was a lull in the storytelling, and they just sat enjoying the fire. Kate was drifting ever so slightly off when Richie kissed her forehead. She looked up into his eyes, saw the glimmer in them, and leaned up to give him a quick peck. She wished she could have more, but this was just such a perfect night as is, there was no need to push.

Seth wasn’t one hundred percent thrilled with Richie dating a seventeen year old girl. He specifically asked Kate to try just friends first, but they blew right past that notion into whatever this was. He had to admit he was very impressed with their inability to get caught up in the physical though, and as long as they kept at it, he wasn’t going to say anything. 

Their relationship itself was mild, and almost adolescent like. Like both were in their first relationship, and thought that holding hands was a good end game. It was totally true though, since this was the first relationship either had been in. Seth thought it was both hilarious and ridiculous how awkward they were about the whole thing. So it was hard to be mad about them not really listening to his advice. And besides, it was oddly comforting for him to see them together. They were just so happy.

And as weird as Seth thought it was for them to be all cuddly in front of him, the look of pure happiness on their faces was clear to anyone who saw. He could see just how much this meant to both of them, as they smiled up into each other’s eyes.The overwhelming sappiness of the whole thing was a tad disturbing to him, but it worked for them, and wasn't that what really mattered? Richie finally found someone, and Seth felt like for the first time, he could stop worrying about him. He would be alright. 

Never had Seth seen this look on his brother. Richie seemed happier than he ever had, and who was he to take that away from him. He wasn’t sure if Richie knew it or not, but Seth could tell Richie was totally in love with Kate. And he could tell she was also totally in love with Richie. It made him happy for them, even if he still thought the whole thing was kind of weird. 

It was only a few more days until her birthday though, then at least on paper there was nothing wrong with it. It would still be a little weird to Seth knowing it started when she was so young, but he figured eventually he would get over it. Especially because of how sweet these two were with each other. It kind of made him jealous that he didn’t have something like that for himself.

He was married once, but he never remembered it being anything like this. It was all groping and fighting. It was fire and ice, and there was never a happy middle when they just sat and cuddled. Seth never thought he was really into that kind of stuff, so he didn’t think he was missing out. But now he was starting to think differently. Maybe he would like something like this, something with less fire and ice, and more hand holding and gentle kisses. Perhaps he was getting older, he thought. Or perhaps he never knew what he actually needed to begin with.

He had time though. Right now he was just enjoying his time in paradise, and maybe eventually he would meet someone. Someone like Kate, someone gentle and caring, someone who made him feel the way they were feeling. It sounded like true peace of mind. It sounded like a real paradise. 

But then, without warning, their perfect night was ruined. It quite literally rained on their parade. There was a loud crack of thunder followed by a downpour of biblical proportions. They made a break for the villa as fast as they could.

“I didn’t know it was supposed to rain,” said Kate.

“Neither did the weatherman apparently,” scoffed Richie. “Forecast showed clear skies.”

“You see,” laughed Seth. “That’s why I never trust the man.”

Kate just rolled her eyes at him, and looked out the patio door.

“It’s really coming down out there,” she laughed. “And it was so out of nowhere.”

“Yeah,” said Richie, walking up beside her. “You’re soaked. Let me get you a towel.”

“You’re not exactly dry yourself, Mister,” she smirked back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Then he just remained there with his arms around her waist, as they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Oh get a room would ya," chuckled Seth. 

Richie gave him a look, then pulled away and walked down the hall to the bathroom to get them all towels. There was no point to sitting around sopping wet.

“Looks like you’re spending the night, Princess,” smiled Seth, taking one more look outside. 

“Spending the night?!” Asked a startled Kate. “I can’t do that!”

“Well you’re not walking home in that,” he said back. “Besides, we have the guestroom, and nobody’s ever used it. You’ll be the first one to grace it with your presence.”

“Seth. . .”

“Kate,” he said, giving her a look. “Let’s be practical. It’s just one night, and you really don’t have many options.”

“I don’t have any of my things here. What will I sleep in? I can’t sleep in these, they’re soakin wet.”

By this time, Richie was heading back with three, fresh towels.

“Richard,” said Seth. “You aren’t gonna make your girlfriend sit around in these wet clothes are you? She’ll catch a cold.”

“Ummm, well I guess not,” he said, clearly caught off guard. “I’m sure I can find something.”

“Good,” smirked Seth. “Make sure it’s comfortable to sleep in, because she isn’t walking home in this either. So she’ll be spending the night in our guestroom.”

To Seth, the look on Richie’s face was priceless. Like the idea of a girl sleeping under the same roof as him was terrifying. What a loser, he thought. It’s his own girlfriend, and he’s freaking out thinking she was spending the night. They were such opposites, he would have loved if more girls spent the night, but Richie was obviously skeptical. 

“Well?” Asked Seth, with the same grin on his face. “You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get the poor girl something to change into?”

With that, Richie sprung into action. He handed Kate her towel, and ran to his room to get her something to put on. He really didn’t have much, just dress shirts, dress slacks, and pj bottoms. The bottoms and pants would all be way too long, and the shirts might not be so comfortable to sleep in. He was at a loss.

That’s when Kate walked in. She saw him staring in his closet, and he looked completely lost. 

“Any shirt will be just fine, Richie,” she smiled, walking up beside him. “It’s just for one night.”

"You sure? I want you to be comfortable, and all I have are dress shirts."

"I'll be fine. I can guarantee I’ve had to wear worse than anything you could possibly give me."

“Really?” He asked, raising his eyebrow quizzically.

“I had a great aunt who knitted me clothes growing up. We always had to wear what she made us when she came to visit, which always was in summer. Wool socks are itchy, and wool sweaters aren’t great in Texas summer heat. So yeah, your dress shirts will be just fine. Plus, you buy like designer suits, Richie. So your shirts are always very soft.”

“If I’m gonna wear them, they might as well be nice,” he smirked.

“Exactly,” Kate smiled back. “And it’s not like you don’t have the money, Mr. Boxman.”

Richie loved that Kate was learning the terminology of his previous profession, and that she seemed to accept it was just part of who he was. She didn’t care that he used to rob banks or crack safes. She didn’t seem to mind that all the money he spent on her was stolen. He didn’t have to hide from her. He never felt this comfortable around anyone before, and he loved that he still had her in his life. He never imagined that his life would seem so perfect, and he suddenly was having a difficult time trying to not kiss her, like really kiss her.

He gave her that cute, little smile she liked so much, and she had to fight to not just jump him right then and there. She was starting to wonder if he did it on purpose because he knew she liked it. He was making it really difficult tonight.

Richie went back into his closet and grabbed a crisp, clean, white, dress shirt. He held it out for Kate who was wringing her hair out one last time. She handed him the towel and took the shirt. 

"Would you mind turning around?" She asked shyly.

"Oh!" Said Richie turning red. "Ummmm, yeah. Of course."

He turned and faced the wall while Kate changed behind him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The girl of his dreams was in his room and she was now naked. He could just sneak a peek, he thought. Then he thought he was just being plain ridiculous, it’s not like he never saw a naked woman before. But this was Kate, she was different.

"You can turn around now," said Kate, buttoning up the last few buttons. 

He did, and she looked absolutely beautiful to him, standing there in his white dress shirt. He didn't know exactly why she looked so good like that, but she did. Her hair was damp, and pulled to one side. It's nearly black color was a stark contrast to the brightness of the shirt, and she practically looked angelic. He couldn't even believe she was his. 

"What?" Asked Kate, breaking him out of his trance. 

"Oh," said Richie, shaking it off. "Nothing. You… you're just so beautiful. I never thought I could get a girl like you."

"Oh," said Kate, turning the deepest shade of red. "Thanks. I never thought I'd get a guy like you either. I mean look at you. You're practically perfect."

"I don't know about that," he said back, turning an even deeper red than Kate. 

They were both so uncomfortable, neither knew what to say after that. Then Kate realized he never had a chance to even dry off himself. He was soaked to the bone, water dripping from his hair, and his own white shirt clung to his chest. 

"Richie, you're still all wet," she said moving closer. "We need to get you out of these."

Kate made a move to unbutton Richie's shirt. He gulped at her closeness, but let her undo the buttons one by one. All he could do was watch as her little fingers slipped them carefully from their holes. 

His heart was pounding in his throat, his mouth dry, and his breathing was accelerating. He was so distracted he didn't even notice Kate was having the same experience on the other side of the action. 

She slipped the shirt over his shoulders, and watched it as he let it slide to the ground. And just like that he was shirtless in front of her for the first time since the pool. His lean muscles slick with the remaining rain water. He looked even better to her than he did before. 

She couldn't help herself. Her hands slid up his chest. He shivered as her fingers feathered over his sensitive skin. They crawled up his pecs and curled around his shoulders. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes, and leaned in. Her lips met his, and that familiar spark hit. 

Kate pulled herself close, pressing her body to his. Richie's hands made their way around her hips as he held her tight to his body. Their lips parted as the kiss grew. They were lost in the moment, lost in each other. Without him even thinking about it, his tongue reached out found Kate’s. She moaned at the contact, freely let her tongue roam around his.

That's when Richie got a grip on himself. He pulled away, begrudgingly. A moment longer and he wasn't sure if he would be able to. He wanted her so badly, but was still so determined to wait until it was right. 

"Kate," he sighed, looking her fully in the eyes. "We can't. I’m sorry."

"I know. I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have, and I’m the one who should be sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart. We just have to wait."

"I know. And we will. I… I don't know. Sometimes it's just harder than others."

"Trust me, baby," he smirked back, wiggling his eyebrows. "I know exactly how hard it can be."

"Richie!" Yelped Kate, catching his drift. 

Kate had never heard him make a comment like that before. It was more of a Seth thing to say. Not that she didn’t like it. She liked the thought of giving him that kind of reaction, but it was just so unexpected. The more she thought about it though, she actually liked him when he was casually playful and flirty. It made her tingly to hear him talk to her like that.

Richie wasn't certain he had ever seen her that shade of red before. It was a blush even Seth would be proud of. He chuckled at her reaction, he couldn't help it. But he noticed as her face went from shocked to enjoyment, and he knew he didn’t actually cross the line. He could tell by the way she bit her lip that she actually liked the little comment, so he leaned down and gave her another quick peck. 

"Why don't you go see how Seth's doing," said Richie, still laughing. "I'll take it from here."

"That may be for the best," Kate giggled back. 

She walked out, but paused at the door to give him one last look. He smiled at her as she left. Then he took a deep breath in relief of how close he had come to not keeping his promise to her. He wasn’t completely joking about how hard it was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as Richie was getting ready for bed, he heard a soft knock on his door. It was Kate, standing there in his dress shirt, still looking amazing. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked. 

"Nothing's wrong," she answered, biting her lip. "I was just wondering if maybe I could sleep in here with you? I mean you are my boyfriend after all."

"You sure? Is there something wrong with the guest room?"

"No."

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea, Kate. You saw what happened earlier."

“I know you won't do anything. I trust you, Richie."

"You really want to?" Asked Richie, with a nervous smile. 

"Yeah," said Kate, biting her lip again. "I mean your bed is definitely big enough for the both of us. We won't even have to be right on top of one another."

"It's a king," Richie laughed nervously. 

They got into bed each taking their own side. Kate slid under the covers while Richie turned off the nightstand light. Then he turned and faced her, she was already facing him. 

"You're so beautiful," he said, tracing his fingers across her cheek. Then he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Richie," giggled Kate. 

"No really, you are."

Kate just smiled back at him. She loved him, she knew she did, but she couldn't get herself to say it out loud. This night was what she was waiting for, a night alone with the man she loved. 

She was still in a daze when she felt him take her hand. He brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. Then he just remained holding her hand until they both drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of Kate’s eighteenth birthday, and to celebrate, they were having dinner and cake at the Gecko’s villa. Kate asked if she could invite her dad and Scott as well, and of course Seth was okay with it. Richie was a little worried though, he was the one dating their precious, little Kate after all. 

He told her he didn’t think it was a good idea to bring it up tonight. He thought they should wait, so they didn’t know anything was going on before she turned eighteen. He just knew her father in particular was going to have a problem with it, and he didn’t want that. So he told her that they should act like nothing was going on between them. But Kate assured him that everything was going to be okay, and said she didn’t want to hide it from them. She told him it didn’t matter what her dad thought, it wasn’t going to change her opinion of him, and that’s all that really mattered. 

“Richie,” she said. “Are you embarrassed to be with me?”

“Of course not, Kate,” he sighed. “I just don’t want to start this off on the wrong foot. You know how people look at things like this, and I’m not sure I could live it down if they knew.”

“But you haven’t done anything wrong. We haven’t done anything wrong.”

“People won’t see it like that, probably your father most of all.”

“Look Richie,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m happy being with you. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. And if he has a problem with that, then so be it. I want the world to know. I want them all to see just how happy you make me. I’ve waited this long to share this, and I don’t want to wait any longer. You are the man I want to be with, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“I want to be with you too, Kate,” he said, leaning down for a quick kiss. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now. I just don’t want to ruin it.”

“No one’s gonna ruin this for us, Richie. I’ll make sure of it.”

About an hour later, Jacob and Scott arrived for Kate’s birthday dinner. Kate opened the door and wrapped her arms around each of them, thanking them for coming. She ushered them in, and showed them around. She was proud to show them the place, almost as if it was her own, and in many ways it almost was. 

Seth made it very clear that she was welcome to anything they had and at any time. She had the run of the place, and he always made her feel welcome. She pretty much was there every day anyway, spending less and less time at her own room in the hotel, basically only using it to sleep. Something Scott had noticed, and even Jacob was picking up on. She was never there when they came around anymore. 

Richie even went shopping with her on several occasions, letting her pick out stuff for the villa as well. He bought her whatever she wanted in hopes of making her feel comfortable, and now the place was scattered with little kate-like knick-knacks. There were also a couple new area rugs, fancy soaps in the bathrooms, and scented candles on the coffee table and fireplace mantle. Not to mention the candles in Richie’s room as well. She tried getting some in Seth’s room but he was adamantly against it. And she made sure since they were having guests that the hall bath had it’s new, much cuter, beach themed hand towels out. 

Kate had only been working there for about two months, and had been dating Richie for just shy of a month. Even so, the place screamed Kate. She had pretty much taken it over in the last month, and both brothers were letting her. Both seeming to want to keep her happy, and keep her there.

At first, Jacob still seemed rather apprehensive about Kate still working there. He didn’t like that she was alone with two older men. Scott on the other hand didn’t seem to care at all, just thinking the place was cool, and loving the beach view. He asked Seth about the view, asking about any hot babes that used their beach. Seth responded by telling him it was a private beach, but that occasionally chicks in itty bitty bikinis found their way to it, and he was not one to mention that they didn’t belong.

Kate rolled her eyes, thinking they would get along just fine. That’s when she introduced everyone. She wanted to tell them right then and there that Richie was more than her boss, but she saw the apprehension on his face as he shook her dad’s hand, and thought better of it. Maybe she would give them a little more time to warm up to one another. Her dad didn’t seem too impressed with either Gecko at the moment anyway. 

They chatted away, eating chips and fresh made guacamole under the covered patio while dinner was finishing up. Usually Kate was the one who did all the cooking, but since it was her birthday, the brothers were cooking for her. She was skeptical at first, knowing how little they actually cooked, but everything was smelling pretty good.

Richie had stopped at the butcher this morning and picked them up some real nice steaks. He was grilling them to perfection on the grill Kate asked them to buy a few weeks back. She thought they should grill more, and it was actually getting put to good use. They were all happy with that purchase, with the guys wondered why they never thought about that to begin with.

Seth had baked potatoes in the oven, and had picked up a cake from the bakery. He had them write ‘Happy 18th Birthday Kate’ on it, and picked up some candles as well. He got trick candles for the cake, the ones you had to keep blowing out. He thought it would be funny, and he liked teasing Kate whenever he could.

On top of all that, they both worked together to chop of veggies to make a big salad for the side. Seth even made a pitcher of margaritas for them to enjoy during dinner. But because of Kate’s issue with her dad’s drinking, he made it half as strong as usual, and then Richie hid most of the other alcohol in his room. Neither of them wanted her dad to have more than a drink or two, because they didn’t want his drinking to get in the way of Kate’s birthday. When the margaritas were finished, it would be coke and water only, which they were more than okay with. 

Dinner went relatively smooth. The food was all good, and eventually the conversation picked up. Kate, Seth, and Scott did most of the talking, which was not unexpected. Kate’s dad brought up religion several times, and started quoting the bible while looking both Seth and Richie directly in the eyes. Kate always changed the subject quickly when he did that, but he also complimented them on how good the food was. Which she took as a good sign.

Jacob also let both Kate and Scott each have one of the margaritas since it was a party. But when he was finished with his, he stated how much he liked them and wished there were more. Seth shrugged that off though, taking the compliment, but never wavering in his determination to keep this party relatively sober. Something he never thought he would ever do because parties were for getting wasted, but this was for Kate, and she wasn’t like that.

They had cake and sang happy birthday. Kate opened her gifts from everyone. Her dad got her more of her favorite perfume, Scott got her some of her favorite candies, and Seth got her more scented candles, telling her if she really wanted to she could put one in his bathroom. His bedroom was still off limits, but he could tolerate the bathroom.

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes, “I’m picking the girliest one, just for you then. Oh look, I think it’ll be rosewater.”

“Great,” he smirked back. “Sounds perfect.”

Kate opened Richie’s gift last. She opened the little box and was in awe of what she found in it. It was a little locket, just like the one her mom used to wear.

“Richie…” she said, looking up at him. “This looks just like my mama’s locket.”

“I know,” he said back, giving that shy and awkward smile she loved so much. “I remembered it from the pictures you showed me. You always talk about how much you miss her, and how you don’t have much of hers to remember her by. So I thought I would get you something that you could look at all the time and think of her. I had the jeweler make it based on what he saw in the picture to try to get it as close as I could. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh Richie,” she said with a tear in her eye. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you! It’s perfect. My mama always kept a picture of her and my dad on one side, and a picture of me and Scott on the other.”

“There aren’t any pictures in it now,” he said, her arms still wrapped around him. “I thought I would let you decide what you wanted in it.”

“You’re so sweet,” smiled Kate. Then she gave him a little peck on the lips, which was followed by a longer kiss, a kiss meant for a lover, not a friend.

That’s when her dad flipped out. He could handle the hug, it was obviously a thoughtful and special gift. But this was too much.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!” Yelled Jacob. “Get your hands off my daughter!”

“Daddy!” Yelled Kate, turning and facing him while still standing defensively in front of Richie. “Would you relax. He didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, I think my boyfriend deserves a kiss for such a thoughtful gift.”

“Your boyfriend!?” Yelled Jacob.

“Yes,” said Kate. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Seth looked over at Richie, whose eyes were as big as saucers. He was freaking out, and rightfully so. Jacob was pissed, Scott was shocked, and Seth was prepared to defend his brother if he had to. Things just got biblically worse. 

“What do you mean boyfriend?!” Asked Jacob. “You just turned eighteen tonight. This man has got to be nearly thirty.”

“He’s twenty-seven, Daddy,” said Kate. “And what does it matter, I love him.”

Richie’s whole demeanor changed at that. Seth saw as he looked down at her in awe. She said she loved him, something Seth was sure Richie still wasn’t sure about. His saucer eyes were still saucers, but in a different way. He was excited, happy even. Startled by her saying those words, and brimming with emotion. It’s what he wanted to hear, that she loved him back.

“Love him?!” Yelled a furious Jacob. “Love him?! This man is taking advantage of you. So he can… have his way with you.”

“Have his way with me?!” Said a startled Kate. “He’s never done anything to me. He barely even touches me.”

“You son of a bitch!” Yelled Jacob as he stomped over to Richie. “How dare you!? How dare you lay a finger on my daughter! How dare you take advantage of her!”

“I would never take advantage of her!” Richie yelled back, now stepping in front of Kate, taking her dad full on. “I would never do anything she didn’t want, and I don’t even do things she does want. I wouldn’t even think of it. I love her, I respect her, and I would never hurt her.”

“Love!” Yelled Jacob, mere inches from Richie. “Stop using that word!”

“Enough!” Yelled Kate, coming around Richie and pushing her dad back. “I do love him, Daddy. We are in love, and we have every right to be together.”

“What could you possibly know about love?” Asked a still fuming Jacob. “You’re only eighteen, you don’t even know the first thing about what real love feels like. You’ve been duped, Kate. Tricked by this predator.” 

“He’s not a predator!” Kate yelled back. “He’s a sweet man. A good man, and he’s good to me. And I know a lot about love, Daddy. I’m not an idiot. Mama taught me all sorts of things about love. Love is caring about someone, and being there for them. Especially when they need you the most. Richie’s been there for me since I met him, both he and Seth have. He listens to me, he tries to help me. He honestly gives a shit about me, and he makes me happy.” 

She paused, looking her dad square in the eye, and taking a deep breath. What she was about to say was important, and needed to be said. She’d been holding it back all this time, but now, now she just couldn’t any more.

“I’ve been working my ass off since we got here to keep us all afloat. Something neither of you seem to notice or even appreciate. I work two jobs. I got Scott into that private school, and I got you a job even though you don’t speak Spanish. A job you don’t give two shits about, and you waste all the money you make on booze. Hell, you drink away most of my money too, and leave me to pick up the pieces. I was falling apart here. I was lost and helpless, all alone. Then I met Seth and Richie, and it finally felt like someone thought I was worth a damn. For the first time since we crossed that border, I felt like someone was trying to help me, not use me. They made me smile, real smiles for the first time in months. I finally started feeling like a real person again, and you have no idea what that meant to me.”

“Kate…” said her dad.

“That’s not it!” She interjected. “I fell in love with Richie along the way, because of the way he spent hours being there for me on my worst days. The way he cared, and listened to me. I didn’t have anyone else to talk to, and I needed that. He didn’t have to be, but there he was. Hell Seth was there too. He was the only one who cared enough about my current situation to offer me a better job. I owe them both so much, and you don’t even know how much. I owe them my life.”

“Your life?” Asked Jacob. “It’s a job Kate. A good paying job, but just a job. They needed someone to take care of them, not the other way around.”

“It’s more than a job!” Kate yelled back. “I was almost raped!”

Silence fell over the room. Richie and Seth stiffened at the word, and Richie was hardly even breathing. They never brought that up, never. 

“That’s right,” said a shaky Kate. “Because you kept drinking away all the money I was making at the restaurant, I had to take that second job at that diner in town. I had to try to get some savings together, or we would never be able to leave. I had to work late nights, and walk home alone down those dark streets. One night two men dragged me into an alley. They were gonna have their way with me, not Richie. That was until by chance Richie and Seth heard the commotion and rescued me. They brought me home, made sure I was safe. Then Seth offered me this job so I wouldn’t have to work there anymore. So you see, Dad, this job was because they cared about me. They didn’t need this. They didn’t need to be taken care of. They did it for me! No matter what they say, they did it because they wanted me to be safe, not because they needed someone to actually cook for them. They make me happy. They make me feel safe. They make me feel loved and appreciated. Which is something I haven’t been able to say about you in a long time. I love Richie, and yeah, I love Seth too, and I’m staying. This is where I was meant to be. Richie is where I was meant to be.”

The room was back to silent again. Richie was still shocked at Kate saying she loved him. Seth was thinking over the fact that she said she loved him too. He knew she didn’t mean like Richie, but he liked that she felt that way about him. Scott had no idea what to think. This is not what he expected tonight, and he was both pissed that someone tried to hurt his sister, and glad someone prevented it. And Jacob, well he was just lost.

Lost at the startling truth that he put his daughter in danger. That he had dumped all his shit on her, his precious baby girl. That he failed her as a parent. That he was at the same time angry with these brothers for taking advantage of her, and thankful that they were there to prevent these other men from hurting her. He wasn’t even sure if these two were taking advantage of her any more. What if they were providing her with something he couldn’t? Giving her the comfort he had failed to provide since her mother died. 

This is not what his late wife would have wanted for them, him drinking away his sorrows, and their little girl taking on all the burdens of taking care of what remained of their family. He was sad that Kate couldn’t trust him. Sad that she didn’t feel safe around him. Sad that she thought he didn’t care about her, or that he was taking advantage of her. He loved her, and never meant for any of this to happen. How did he even let it happen, he thought. How did he let everything fall apart? How could he possibly have hurt his daughter this badly? He was being so selfish, and he was disappointed in himself. 

“Katie,” he sighed gently, looking her in the eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He paused. “I’m sorry you feel like that. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I’m sorry about the drink. I’ve just been so lost since your mother left us. But it’s no excuse for putting you kids through what I’ve put you through, and I’m sorry about that too.”

“She didn’t leave us, Daddy. It’s not like she walked out on us. She’s gone,” she paused and wrapped her arm around Richie’s waist. Then she took Seth by the hand. “Their mom walked out on them when they were just toddlers. Just up and abandoned them. Mama didn’t do that. They have every right to be pissed, we don’t. Mama died, Daddy. She isn’t coming back, but I know she’s still lookin’ after us. But we all still need to move on, live our lives. You can’t go on like you have been. We can’t.” 

“I know,” said Jacob, looking down. “This trip was meant to bring us closer together, but all it’s done is push us further apart. I know a big part of that is my fault. I haven’t made it easy on you. I lied when told you I was planning on going back. I lied when I told you I hadn’t really left the church. I didn’t tell you when I knew it wasn’t working out, and the money was running dry. And I… I haven’t been pulling my weight, and I’m sorry about that. I’ll try harder, from now on, I promise I will.”

Kate let go of the Geckos and walked over to her dad. He just looked so miserable, so defeated. She took him by the hands and looked him in the eyes.

“I know you will,” she said. “We all will. We just have to move on, take it one day at a time.” She paused briefly before continuing. “And… my movin’ on comes with Richie and Seth. I’m not leaving them. I know it’s difficult to understand, but I… love Richie. He’s good to me, and he hasn’t done anything wrong. We haven’t done anything yet. He wouldn’t, and he won’t. Not until I’m ready. And yeah, I get it. The age thing isn’t great, but honestly do you think boys my age would be so patient? So worried about my feelings, and willing to wait for me?” She shook her head. “All my friends had boyfriends in high school, and all of them never let up until they got what they wanted. Richie has never been like that to me. He’s kind, and respectful, so you have nothin’ to worry about.”

“You’re my little girl,” he said will a soft smile. “I’ll always have something to worry about.”

“Well then at least Richie treatin’ me right isn’t gonna be one of those things,” she smiled back.

Jacob sighed, “I still don’t like it, but I guess I can’t do anything about it. Can I?”

Kate just shook her head, giving him a little smile, “No.”

“I may just be an old man,” said Jacob, looking directly at Richie. “But if you hurt her, harm any hair on her body, I will hunt you down. She’s my daughter before she’s your girl, and I won’t just stand by.”

“You have my word,” said Richie, looking him dead in the eye. Then he looked down to Kate, who was already looking back at him. He gave her the sweetest smile. “I’d never do anything to hurt her. Because I love her.”

Kate made her way back over to him with the biggest smile on her face, and a tear in her eye. She had been waiting to hear those words from him. She knew he felt it too, just like she did, but the words meant that much more. She loved this man, and she may be the only one in the room to know it at this moment, but she was ready. He was the one.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his beautiful, blue eyes. He gave her that adorable, shy smile of his, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then she kissed him, a real kiss, the one she always wanted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after everyone else had left for the night, Kate and Richie were getting ready for bed. She had always planned on spending her birthday night with him. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be ready to go all the way, but she knew for a fact that she would definitely be down for a good make-out session. Up until now, he wouldn’t do more than give her little kisses, and she had been waiting for more since that first night by the pool, and now was her moment.

She eased into bed next to him, wearing the sexy pajamas she made him buy her for this particular night. At first he was super embarrassed when she came out of the dressing room with them on, telling her people might see them together and get the wrong idea. She told him to relax, she wasn’t going to wear them until the night of her eighteenth birthday, and she wanted to wear them just for him. The embarrassment fell from his face, and he eased into a sexy, little smirk she had never seen before.

That was why she waited until he was already in bed before walking into the room. She wanted to see his reaction, watch his eyes as they followed her to the bed, and as she slid in next to him. 

She rolled over to him and kissed him. She kissed him firmly, she was done with the soft, little kisses of the last month. He was shirtless as usual, and she let her hands slide down the smooth expanse of his chest. She wanted to touch all of him.

Richie started running his hands along Kate’s back, and she squealed. He never touched her like that before, it felt like little electric shocks along her skin. Then he rolled her on her back, planting himself firmly against her, and Kate was in Heaven.

They made out for a good twenty minutes, then Richie broke the kiss, sliding back to his side of the bed. It was getting intense, and he knew if he didn’t stop, he wasn’t going to be able to. He was hard as a rock, and he knew Kate knew as well. He didn’t want her to feel pressured, so he figured he should stop while he was ahead. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Kate.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he chuckled. “Just figured that was a good stopping point before things went too far.”

“What if I want them to go too far?” She asked with a smirk.

“Kate, we have plenty of time. We don’t need to rush into anything just because you’re finally eighteen.”

“You’re right,” she sighed, rolling on her back.

Richie smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and told her goodnight. Then he grabbed her hand, holding it lightly in his.

Kate thought it was adorable when he did that. This was the third night they slept next to each other, and he always grabbed her hand. She took it as his way of being close, without having to be so close. But now they could be as close as they wanted, and she planned on letting him know.

“I love you, Richie,” she said, looking over at him.

“I love you too, Kate,” he said back with a smile.

“Richie,” she said, biting her lip. “I’m ready.”

“For what?”

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

“Yeah,” she said briefly looking away before looking him straight in the eyes. “I want you.”

“You want me?” He asked with a quizzical brow.

“Yeah.”

“You really want me?”

“I want all of you, Richie. I don’t want to wait any more.”

“You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” she said back, shyly. “Please?”

“If that’s what you want,” he said rolling over and facing her full on. He ran his thumb down her cheek. “But it has to be something you really want. I’ll wait, you know I will.”

“I know,” said Kate, biting her lip again. “And I do. I want you. Here, and now.”

With that, he kissed her again, and they slowly started where they left off. Before long, he was kneeling between her legs, and they slowly shed their clothes. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other, but he still hadn’t entered her. He was still giving her a chance to change her mind, and she knew it.

“Richie,” she sighed into his ear. “I mean it, really. I want you.”

“You really sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, baby,” she said. “I do.”

“I just want to let you know,” he said looking down into her eyes. “Before we start. I’ve only been with one other woman before, but you’re the first woman I’ve ever loved.”

Kate smiled at him, and pulled him closer for a big kiss. She was running her fingers through the hairs at the base of his neck when he finally made his way home. Her breath hitched as he entered her for the first time, she had never even done anything like that to herself. 

“You okay?” He asked, concern clear on his face.

“Yeah,” she said. “Just don’t stop. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, brushing his lips against hers.


End file.
